


Armitage Hux et les Vestiges de l'Empire

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Series: Les Aventures d'Armitage Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Smuggler Ben Solo, Techienician, de l'action de l'aventure de l'humour, en quelque sorte, et soyons honnete sur le long terme des histoires de fesses, la suite de Armitage Hux et le Trésor des Hutts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: La seconde partie des "Aventures d'Armitage Hux". Mieux vaut avoir lu "Armitage Hux et le Trésor des Hutts" avant de lire celle-ci sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre pleins de trucs!Après leur fuite de chez Sutho, Armitage Hux hérite, à son grand désarroi, de la réputation de redoutable voleur en compagnie de Ben Solo. Il doit donc, une fois de plus, le supporter pour une nouvelle mission qui les mènera bien plus loin que prévu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer, je voulais juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire et surtout, vous montrer [le trop beau fanart du Trésors des Hutts](https://artful-leo.tumblr.com/post/159630482125/smuglers-ben-solo-and-hux-from-armitage-et-le) que m'a fait [artful-leo!](https://artful-leo.tumblr.com) Encore merci, je l'adore *o*o*o*o*  
> Et bonne lecture à tous!

_ C’est une plaisanterie j’espère, lança froidement Armitage Hux en fusillant du regard le crétin au large sourire qui se trouvait face à lui.

Ben Solo secoua la tête avec enthousiasme. Ses yeux brillaient d’une façon qui ne disait rien de bon à Hux. D’ailleurs, il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il s’était de nouveau fourré dans une situation parfaitement ridicule et qu’il se retrouvait à se coltiner Solo une fois de plus.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, insista ce dernier. J’en ai une aussi !

_ Comme si cela allait me rassurer, grogna Hux en attrapant la perruque que Solo tentait de lui fourrer dans la main depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Hux poussa ce qui était probablement le plus long soupir de son existence en regardant ce que Ben Solo avait préparé pour lui. Un tas de fripes qui n’avaient pas dû voir une machine à laver depuis au moins la naissance de son propre père et ce tas de poils roux, longs, mal peignés et gras qu’il voulait que Hux se colle sur la tête. Celui-ci aurait probablement besoin d’un bain de javel à son retour pour se désinfecter de toute cette crasse.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je mette ça, ajouta-t-il pour vraiment pousser jusqu’au plus profond du cerveau butté de Solo son mécontentement et sa désapprobation de ce plan aussi bancal que stupide.

_ Nous sommes en mission d’infiltration, lui rappela Ben Solo. Personne ne doit nous reconnaître.

_ Mais pourquoi moi… souffla Hux en effleurant du bout des doigts les vêtements dont la simple vue lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

_ Parce que nous formons une équipe formidable, répliqua Solo en retirant d’un geste souple la tunique qu’il portait.

Hux se détourna. Il ne fallait pas qu’il regarde Solo. Son cerveau s’embrouillait quand il était face à lui en tenue légère.

Pour se redonner un début de motivation, Hux repensa à l’argent. Dix mille crédits à partager étaient bien moins que ce qu’il s’était imaginé gagner grâce à la course de Sutho, mais bien plus qu’il n’avait sur son compte bancaire. Et il avait besoin de cet argent.

Après une grande inspiration, il saisit à pleine main sa nouvelle tenue et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, minuscule et sombre, comme l’ensemble de l’hôtel dans lequel ils s’étaient tous deux installés. Et si Ben Solo lui cria lorsqu’il passa le chambranle qu’il pouvait se changer avec lui s’il le désirait, Hux l’ignora. Il n’était pas d’humeur à folâtrer pour le moment.

Au moins dans sa chambre était-il au calme. Et c’était ce dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir. L’occasion, comme Solo, lui était tombée brusquement dessus et les choses étaient allées si vite qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps d’ébaucher le début d’un plan, devant bien malgré lui faire confiance à ce grand crétin à cause duquel il avait déjà frôlé plusieurs fois la mort.

Mais il lui avait été impossible de refuser. Financièrement, comme toujours, il avait été beaucoup trop juste.

Et dire qu’il avait cru pouvoir payer son semestre à l’université grâce aux dataries volés à Sutho. Il renifla de dépit. Ceux-ci étaient juste partis dans les réparations du Finalizer. Et il y avait eu fort à faire avec son nez tordu lors de l’accident sur la petite lune de Kwenn. Avec le recul, Hux se trouvait si stupide de s’être lancé ainsi à la poursuite de Solo. Il s’en voulait tellement ! Même si ce sale traître l’avait bien mérité ! Il se trouvait tout aussi stupide d’avoir cru que les amis de Finn, qui avaient remorqué l’épave, auraient travaillé gratuitement. Quand Phasma lui avait annoncé la note après l’avoir récupéré sur l’astéroïde en perdition où ils s’étaient posés après leur fuite de chez Sutho, Hux avait manqué de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il lui avait fallu autant de verres d’eau que de tapes dans le dos pour s’en remettre, ses doigts agrippant précieusement les quelques pièces qu’il était parvenu à ramener.

Les voir s’envoler aussi vite avait été un brise-cœur.

Sur le moment, Hux avait tenté de rationnaliser. Il avait d’autres moyens de trouver de l’argent. En récupérant par exemple les pièces du petit vaisseau volé à Sutho et en les revendant. Mais l’engin abandonné se trouvait dans l’Espace Hutt, lieu dans lequel Hux n’avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds pour le moment. Une prime y était placée sur sa tête et celle de Solo. Tant qu’il ne s’y aventurait pas, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, après tout l’influence de Sutho avait ses limites. Mais s’il s’y faisait prendre, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Sutho et son conglomérat de Hutts avaient été furieux du vol du casque de Vader et entendaient bien faire payer aux deux fugitifs cette humiliation.

Alors, Hux s’était juste dit qu’il allait être patient. Que cette histoire finirait par se tasser et qu’il pourrait alors retourner dans le champ d’astéroïdes à la recherche de sa nouvelle source de revenus. Qu’il avait été naïf une fois de plus ! Au lieu de s’éteindre lentement, l’histoire du casse du siècle dans le coffre-fort de Sutho avait passé les frontières de l’Espace Hutt et s’était répandue dans toute la Galaxie.

C’était d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette galère à présent.

Aux yeux de tous, il n’était plus un habile contrebandier dissimulant ses frasques derrière une façade bien rôdée d’honnête transporteur. Non, couplé à Solo, il était devenu un voleur hors-pair capable de se risquer dans les lieux les plus sécurisés de l’univers. Une réputation dont il se serait bien passé et qui avait ramené Solo dans sa vie bien plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Quand le capitaine du Faucon Millenium l’avait appelé, Hux avait été en train de travailler sur son mémoire. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait se permettre maintenant que les cours à l’université avaient repris mais qu’il avait loupé la rentrée faute de moyens. Il réfléchissait d’ailleurs à la meilleure façon de recontacter Ben Solo. Pas qu’il ait eu spécialement envie de lui parler, surtout vu la façon dont il s’était enfui après leur dernière partie de jambes en l’air, mais cet idiot lui devait toujours une faveur et Hux était de plus en plus obnubilé par l’idée d’obtenir un entretien avec Leia Organa. Quand le nom de Solo s’était affiché en haut du datapad sur lequel il avait été en train de rédiger ses notes, Hux avait vu cela comme une bonne occasion. Pas un signe du destin. Il ne croyait pas à toutes ces fadaises. Mais Solo lui facilitait quand même beaucoup la tâche à ainsi le rappeler.

Il n’avait pas eu la moindre occasion de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Solo avait monopolisé la parole, avec l’arrogance, l’enthousiasme et toute la volubilité dont il était capable. A tel point que Hux avait presque eu du mal à le suivre. Il avait été question de diadème, de Neimoidiens, de Cato Neimoidia et d’un tas d’autres choses confuses qui avaient fait rouler les yeux à Hux. Ce n’était que lorsque Ben Solo avait évoqué l’histoire des dix mille crédits que son attention avait vraiment été captée.

_ Dix mille crédits ! s’était-il écrié, interrompant enfin la logorrhée de Solo.

_ Dix mille crédits, lui avait confirmé celui-ci.

Hux avait perçu le sourire dans son ton, signe que Solo savait qu’il venait de le rallier à sa cause, quelle qu’elle soit. Hux détestait être aussi prévisible. Tout comme il détestait être financièrement aussi dépendant des autres. Mais dans sa situation actuelle, faire la fine bouche et faire passer son ego avant son porte-monnaie aurait été un choix maladroit. Alors il avait ravalé son orgueil et repris de sa voix la plus neutre.

_ Et pour faire quoi au juste ?

Un silence pesant était retombé entre lui et Solo, avant que ce dernier ne finisse par grogner.

_ Armie ! Je viens de te l’expliquer ! Tu ne m’écoutais pas ou quoi ?

_ Ta conversation n’a jamais été ce que j’apprécie le plus chez toi, avait répliqué froidement Hux, se mordant la langue après coup car vexer Solo et perdre les dix mille crédits aurait été un nouveau coup dur pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ! Envoyer des vacheries à Solo était le sel de sa vie ! Celui-ci s’était contenté de grommeler de manière indescriptible avant de reprendre ses explications, cette fois d’une manière plus claire et plus concise.

_ Un Neimoidien du nom de Pak Artuk m’a contacté il y a quelques heures. Il a entendu parler de notre petite virée chez Sutho…

_ Comme tout le reste de la Galaxie… avait lâché doucement Hux.

Solo l’avait probablement entendu mais ne s’était pas interrompu pour autant. En fait, Hux avait même eu l’impression de discerner une pointe d’amusement dans sa voix, comme s’il avait été ravi que pour tout le monde, son nom soit désormais associé à celui de Hux.

_ … et il est très intéressé par acheter nos services. Il nous propose dix mille crédits pour récupérer un diadème ayant appartenu à son arrière grand-mère et signe de la puissance de sa famille.

Hux avait opiné. Il savait que les Neimoidiens étaient très attachés aux apparats et que leurs vêtements étaient un de leurs signes de richesse extérieure favoris, jouant une grande place dans leur société. Si l’arrière grand-mère en question avait été une personne influente en son temps, il était logique que Pak Artuk souhaite mettre cet héritage en avant.

_ Et… avait demandé Hux, où le trouve-t-on, ce diadème ?

Il avait déjà été en train de s’imaginer rampant dans des conduits ou devant tirer sur des troupes armées surpuissantes, comme cela avait été le cas sur Nal Hutta. Une perspective qui ne l’avait vraiment pas réjoui.

_ Sur Cato Neimoidia ! s’était écrié Ben Solo avec exaspération. Tu n’as vraiment rien suivi à ce que je t’ai raconté.

_ Absolument rien, lui avait confirmé Hux.

_ Tu sais Armie, heureusement que je suis fou de ton petit c…

_ Viens-en au fait ou je coupe immédiatement cette transmission, l’avait interrompu Hux.

Il n’avait pas voulu que Solo recommence avec sa drague bon marché ou ses compliments risibles. Phasma ne le lâchait déjà plus avec ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux dans la navette coincée sur l’astéroïde, le submergeant de commentaires salaces concernant le capitaine du Faucon Millenium. Hux n’avait eu aucune envie d’apporter de l’eau à son moulin.

Solo avait probablement su qu’il bluffait. Mieux que quiconque, il se doutait de ses problèmes financiers. Mais étonnamment, il n’avait pas insisté. Il avait juste repris son histoire.

_ C’est la tante de Pak Artuk qui détient le diadème. Alors que d’après lui, elle ne le mérite pas, il aurait dû revenir à sa branche de la famille, blablabla, tu connais toutes ces histoires familiales complexes.

Hux avait reniflé. Pas vraiment en fait. Il n’avait jamais eu une famille très étendue. Mais ça il n’allait certainement pas en faire mention à Solo, dont les ancêtres pourrissaient la Galaxie depuis plusieurs générations.

_ Enfin bref, avait continué Solo, la tante de Pak Artuk organise une grande réception et celui-ci pense que c’est le moment idéal pour dérober le diadème, profiter du monde, de la confusion ambiante, pour le récupérer et le lui remettre. J’ai approuvé. Après Sutho, ce sera du gâteau de se glisser dans la maison d’une vieille bourgeoise et voler une caillasse !

_ Hum…

Hux avait su que son visage s’était crispé. Ses poings fermés reposant sur son bureau avaient été un autre signe de sa nervosité. Sur le principe, Solo n’avait pas eu tort. Il était peu probable qu’ils rencontrent autant de difficultés que chez le seigneur Hutt. Cependant, la légèreté de son ton, comme s’il évoquait juste l’occasion de faire un pique-nique sur Naboo, avait été pour Hux très inquiétant. Solo n’avait pas été en train de prendre l’affaire au sérieux, comptant probablement sur sa chance ou un miracle pour mener à bien cette mission. Hux avait décidé qu’il voulait l’argent mais qu’il était hors de question qu’il laisse Solo mener la danse. Il serait celui qui cette fois mettrait en place le plan, ferait les repérages, organiserait l’opération et…

_ Quand a lieu cette réception ? avait-il demandé alors que son cerveau était déjà en train d’échafauder les multiples étapes qu’il lui faudrait concevoir.

_ Dans six heures…

_ QUOI !

_ … mais ne t’en fais pas, j’ai déjà tout organisé !

Hux avait eu envie de mourir, assis là, dans son fauteuil, à l’intérieur de son petit vaisseau.

Et pourtant, il avait foncé sur Cato Neimoidia pour rejoindre Solo qui l’attendait dans un hôtel miteux à quelques acres de la somptueuse villa de leur potentielle victime. Pour des raisons de discrétion, il avait été décidé que seuls lui et Solo se mêleraient à la réception. Ils étaient, après tout, ceux dont Pak Artuk avait loué les services. Les membres de leurs équipages resteraient à l’écart, dans le spacioport, prêts à intervenir si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Et quelque part tout au fond de lui, en regardant le déguisement grotesque que Solo venait de lui remettre, Hux était persuadé que les choses allaient mal tourner. Ca n’était pas possible autrement.

Solo lui avait vaguement exposé son plan de se faire passer pour des ingénieurs en sécurité venant vérifier les systèmes avant l’arrivée des invités. Hux avait trouvé ça stupide. Il avait tenté de le dire à Solo mais ce grand imbécile avait insisté que c’était un stratagème béton, qu’il était sûr de son coup, que c’était une technique qu’il avait utilisée de nombreuses fois auparavant pour s’introduire dans des lieux plus hautement sécurisés encore que celui-ci. Et le manque de temps avait fait que Hux avait accepté. Ce n’était pas dans son habitude mais il fallait être honnête. Sans repérage, sans plus d’informations, il était incapable d’échafauder le moindre plan. Il lui fallait juste espérer que Solo savait vraiment ce qu’il faisait. Après tout, même si Hux ne voyait en lui qu’un crétin un peu trop chanceux, il était un professionnel réputé et devait donc, parfois, éventuellement, mener à bien les tâches qu’on lui confiait. Ils avaient quand même réussi à repartir avec le casque de Vader, malgré les aléas et les dangers qu’ils avaient dû contrer, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Et puis surtout, Pak Artuk avait déjà versé la moitié de la somme qu’il leur avait promise. Le compte de Hux affichait désormais deux mille cinq cents beaux crédits et c’était bien plus qu’il n’aurait cru avoir la veille au soir. Alors oui, si cela signifiait se plier quelques heures aux singeries de Solo, il se plierait quelques heures aux singeries de Solo.

Mais bon, ça lui faisait quand même mal aux fesses de passer l’ignoble t-shirt jaune que ce dernier lui avait confié. Il ne voyait même pas en quoi tout cela faisait ingénieur en sécurité. Il allait juste ressembler à un adolescent mal fagoté qui aurait eu la flemme de faire un effort pour traîner dans son salon un après-midi de congé. Il fronça le nez en détectant l’odeur de renfermé du tissu. Cela devait faire une éternité que ces ignobles fripes se trouvaient dans des malles au fin fond d’une calle et Solo aurait au moins pu les aérer avant de les lui donner.

Hux secoua de son mieux la pile de vêtements mais sans grand succès. Tout sentait le vieux et la moisissure et ce fut la mort dans l’âme qu’il s’habilla. Son abattement s’intensifia encore quand il découvrit que ce qu’il avait pris pour un pantalon était plus court que prévu et  lui laissait en fait les mollets et les chevilles à l’air. Il se sentait pathétique. Juste pathétique. Mais le pire, c’était l’ignoble perruque grasse qu’il ne se trouvait pas le courage de mettre.

Hux savait que c’était futile mais il avait toujours apprécié d’être bien coiffé. Et chaque matin, c’était pour lui un rituel important de lisser en arrière sa coupe fonctionnelle et propre. Ce qu’il avait en main était tout sauf fonctionnel et propre.

On frappa à la porte dans son dos et il roula des yeux. Il avait conscience du fait qu’ils auraient déjà dû se mettre en route, que leurs discussions sans fin les avaient déjà mis en retard. Mais il aurait aimé avoir encore un peu de calme pour… pas vraiment réfléchir, mais plus se lamenter sur son sort. Il serra les dents. Il l’aurait mérité son poste de sénateur, le jour où il y parviendrait, s’il arrivait à reprendre ses cours et à finir son mémoire ! On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas payé de sa personne ! Même si ses rêves lui semblaient chaque jour plus lointains. Et il se demandait vraiment quelle nouvelle catastrophe viendrait vider son compte des quelques milliers de crédits qu’il venait juste de recevoir.

_ Armie ? appela Ben Solo de l’autre côté de la porte. Tu es prêt ?

_ Presque, grogna Hux.

On gratta à la porte et Hux eut l’impression d’avoir affaire à un chien.

_ Je peux entrer ? insista Solo.

Hux soupira.

_ Si tu veux.

Il était après tout décent et il n’aurait pas trop de l’aide de Solo pour se convaincre de mettre la perruque. En fait, cet imbécile la lui mettrait vu que Hux n’aurait jamais le courage de se regarder ainsi accoutré. Il aimait se voir comme un homme au-dessus des futilités de l’apparence, mais là, c’était vraiment trop, même pour lui.

Solo poussa la porte qui fermait déjà très mal et passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement. Hux se tourna vers lui et la perruque qu’il tenait toujours en main tomba au sol. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis Solo lui sourit et Hux éclata de rire.

Ce fut pour lui aussi spontané qu’inattendu. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Hux n’avait eu que très rarement des crises de fou rire. Il était souvent narquois, parfois amusé, et en de rares occasions, il laissait échapper un vrai rire. Mais là… Là… Solo avait placé la barre haut. Vraiment très haut.

Et sa tête lorsqu’il comprit que Hux se moquait de lui !

Cela fit redoubler son hilarité au point qu’il dut s’asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas simplement finir les fesses par terre. Il avait aussi des circonstances atténuantes. L’allure de Ben Solo en cet instant était la chose la plus ridicule qu’il ait jamais vue.

Hux devait bien s’avouer qu’il trouvait l’homme plutôt attirant d’habitude… Enfin vraiment attirant… En fait, il le trouvait littéralement irrésistible, d’une façon très particulière certes, mais à laquelle Hux était sensible. Mais là, il ne restait rien du charme unique de Ben Solo. La perruque blonde avec laquelle il avait recouvert son abondante chevelure noire était aussi vieille et mal fichue que la rousse destinée à Hux. Elle partait en épis bouclés dans tous les sens, faisant ressortir l’asymétrie de ses traits, la longueur de son nez et la taille impressionnante de ses oreilles. Mais pires encore étaient les lunettes. Des choses monstrueuses que Hux ferait bannir de la Galaxie dès qu’il serait à un poste de pouvoir. Car ce n’était pas possible de continuer à concevoir, fabriquer, et porter des horreurs pareilles. Avec leur gros cadre doré, elles mangeaient presque tout le visage de Solo, lui donnant un air ahuri qui, avec un peu de recul, correspondait assez bien à l’image que Hux se faisait du capitaine du Faucon Millenium.

_ Mais arrête ! s’écria celui-ci en pénétrant entièrement dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés autour de…

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour calmer son hilarité mais ce n’était vraiment pas facile maintenant qu’il avait en plus une vue incroyable sur la combinaison d’un vert grotesque de Solo et surtout, un gilet du orange le plus pur que Hux ait jamais vu. Une alliance aussi détonante que malheureuse qui ajoutait encore au côté guignolesque de Solo.

Ben Solo avait le corps le plus incroyable que Hux ait pu toucher et pourtant, cet atout primordial de sa personnalité était complètement occulté par le ridicule de la tenue. Hux tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder.

_ Si tu te crois mieux avec ton t-shirt jaune canari et tes mollets tout maigrichons, contre-attaqua pauvrement Solo.

Hux avait beau tout fixer sauf son associé d’infortune, il se l’imaginait parfaitement les dents serrées, les poings et la mâchoire crispés, la colère dans ses yeux sombres… dissimulés derrière les pires montures de l’univers.

Hux ne parvint pas à retenir un nouveau reniflement amusé. Il s’essuya les yeux et, levant la tête vers le plafond aux traces douteuses, prit de grandes inspirations.

_ La faute à qui ! répliqua-t-il quand enfin il eut retrouvé son souffle.

_ Les mollets tout maigrichons ? grommela Solo. Certainement pas la mienne !

_ Mes mollets ne sont pas tout maigrichons, répliqua Hux en parvenant enfin à se remettre debout. Ils sont parfaitement normaux. C’est toi qui es fichu comme un mur. Et oui, je te tiens entièrement responsable de la tenue ridicule dans laquelle je me trouve maintenant. Et dans laquelle tu te trouves aussi, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter quand ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la massive silhouette de Solo qui paraissait occuper la plus grande partie de l’espace dans la minuscule chambre. Après tout, c’est ton plan, pas le mien !

_ Sache que Matt m’a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et qu’il n’est pas quelqu’un dont tu devrais te moquer, s’emporta Solo.

Son ton était véhément mais il ne brûlait pas dans ses yeux la lueur de colère que Hux avait plusieurs fois vue. Il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, lire Solo était aisé. Cet idiot affichait la moindre de ses émotions sur son visage aussi plaisant que disgracieux. Mais là, Hux ne parvenait pas à déterminer s’il plaisantait ou non. Dans le doute, il décida de jouer la sécurité.

_ Matt ? fit-il.

Ben Solo opina avec force, faisant sautiller ses mèches blondes et glisser ses lunettes le long de son nez. Il les remonta rapidement et fixa Hux d’un air intense.

_ Oui, Matt. Matt le technicien.

Il se désigna de la main de haut en bas.

_ Une autre de tes identités secrètes ? ironisa Hux face au faciès soudain extrêmement sérieux de Solo.

_ Exactement ! Exactement !

_ Et lui aussi confie son vaisseau au Kanjiklub avant de les trahir ? ne put-il retenir.

Solo fit la moue, ajoutant encore une pointe de ridicule à son allure et Hux remercia sa volonté et son contrôle d’être aussi bons car sinon, il aurait une fois de plus éclaté de rire.

_ J’admets avoir fait une erreur avec Kylo Ren, maugréa Solo en détournant les yeux. Mais Matt est parfait. D’ailleurs Matt n’a pas de vaisseau. Matt est un homme du peuple, il n’a pas les moyens de se payer un vaisseau. Il n’en a d’ailleurs pas besoin. Car le rôle de Matt est de profiter de ses talents techniques et de sa bonhommie pour entrer chez les autres sans éveiller la suspicion.

Cette fois, Hux ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur.

_ Sa bonhommie ! s’écria-t-il.

_ Oui ! insista Ben Solo. Sa bonhommie ! Tout le monde trouve Matt sympathique !

Ca y était, Hux avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Et le ton montant dans la voix de Ben Solo/Matt était tout sauf sympathique et bonhomme. Hux se demanda jusqu’à quel point ce type vivait hors de la réalité. Sans doute un contrecoup de son enfance entouré de strass, paillettes, personnages influents et petits fours. Il secoua la tête.

_ Sérieusement Solo, tu t’es déjà regardé dans une glace dans ce costume ? Tu es juste grotesque !

Les pommettes de  Ben Solo s’enflammèrent et il se pencha vers Hux.

_ Tu es juste un imbécile qui n’y connait rien ! Et je vais me faire le plaisir de te prouver à quel point tu te trompes lorsque nous rentrerons sans encombre chez la tante. En attendant…

Il se pencha et récupéra par terre la perruque que Hux avait faite tomber à son arrivée.

_ Dépêche-toi plutôt de mettre ça, que nous puissions y aller.

Il la jeta à la face de Hux qui la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne termine une fois de plus au sol. Pas qu’elle aurait pu être plus sale de toute façon… Il lui paraissait même deviner une tache de gras sur le lino, là où elle venait de passer quelques minutes.

Ce fut avec un air dégoûté qu’il la secoua, tentant de déterminer si cette chose avait un sens. Ben Solo la lui arracha alors des mains.

_ Laisse-moi faire. Sinon on ne sera jamais partis, grommela-t-il.

Son visage était toujours rouge, flashant à merveille avec le blond de ses cheveux et le vert et orange de sa tenue. Mais il paraissait déjà plus calme. Juste boudeur. Hux pouvait supporter ça. Au moins, s’il boudait, Solo ne l’inonderait peut-être pas de ses inepties habituelles.

Plus rapidement que Hux n’aurait pu le faire, il trouva l’avant et l’arrière. Hux fut un peu vexé que cela paraisse aussi simple, surtout venant des grandes mains empotées de Solo. Bon, d’accord, pas si empotées que cela, Hux avait eu l’occasion de le constater désormais un certain nombre de fois en d’autres circonstances. Mais empotées tout de même parce qu’il en avait décidé ainsi !

La mâchoire serrée, les yeux pleins de concentration, Solo glissa la perruque sur la chevelure de Hux, lissant soigneusement ses mèches naturelles sous le déguisement, ajustant de part et d’autre de son visage les versions synthétiques. Immédiatement, Hux détesta la sensation des poils imbibés de crasse frôlant ses joues et se retint à grand peine de tout plaquer derrière ses oreilles. Mais comment cet idiot de Solo supportait-il d’avoir comme ça des cheveux partout, c’était une vraie plaie et…

Ce fut alors qu’il réalisa que Ben Solo ne bougeait plus, ne se reculait pas. Il devait pourtant avoir terminé ! Il ne fallait pas trois heures pour coller une serpillière sur la tête de quelqu’un ! Et pourtant, il était figé face à Hux, la tête penchée de côté, les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_ Quoi ! grogna Hux, étonnamment mal à l’aise.

Il s’attendait à ce qu’à tout moment Solo éclate de rire, de la même façon qu’il l’avait fait à l’arrivée de « Matt ». Après tout, il ne devait ressembler à rien si ce n’était à un mendiant des rues mal famées de Coruscant avec une touche pareille. Mais Solo ne fit que cligner des yeux.

_ Ca te va bien, commenta-t-il d’un air surpris.

_ Ah ah, hilarant, maugréa Hux qui rougit bien malgré lui sous l’intensité du regard de son associé d’un jour.

_ Je t’assure ! insista Solo. Ca te donne un air plus… doux. Plus gentil, ajouta-t-il en repoussant une mèche de la joue de Hux pour mieux dégager son visage.

_ Je ne suis ni doux, ni gentil ! répliqua ce dernier.

Solo ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant. Au contraire, un début de rictus pointait aux commissures de sa bouche.

_ Je sais, répondit-il, les yeux de plus en plus brillants. Je me doutais bien qu’une simple perruque n’allait pas changer d’un coup toute ta personnalité, sinon j’en aurais amené une pleine caisse. Je disais juste que ça modifie ton apparence bien plus que ce à quoi je m’attendais…

Il marqua une pause.

_ C’est quand même le but d’un déguisement, grommela Hux presque trop bas pour que Ben Solo l’entende.

Ce dernier était si proche de lui que Hux sentait même à travers les deux couches de vêtements qu’il portait sa chaleur. Il était très tenté de reculer mais comme toujours, il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à Solo. Alors, il garda sa pose raide. Même si ses jambes s’affaiblirent quand le visage de Solo se fendit enfin d’un large sourire.

_ … tu es vraiment trop mignon comme ça ! conclut ce dernier en gloussant.

Hux aurait aimé rouler des yeux, soupirer, secouer la tête, envoyer une remarque sarcastique, toute la panoplie des mimiques et réflexes qu’il utilisait quand il était agacé contre Solo. Seulement voilà, ses yeux étaient comme figés, collés dans leurs orbites, et pointaient inlassablement vers les deux larges fossettes que le sourire de Ben Solo avaient creusées dans son visage. Bien sûr que Hux avait déjà remarqué les fossettes auparavant. Et bien sûr qu’il les avait trouvées écœurement charmantes. Mais sous les boucles blondes et courtes de « Matt », elles ressortaient plus encore et s’imposaient comme l’un des atouts majeurs de son meilleur ennemi.

Solo dut d’ailleurs remarquer son trouble car ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau et il se pencha vers Hux pour effleurer sa bouche du bout des lèvres.

_ Lorsque nous aurons terminé cette mission, je t’emmènerai dîner. Et tu as intérêt à garder la perruque et la tenue, souffla-t-il.

Hux serra les poings. Comme il haïssait ses hormones programmées contre sa volonté pour répondre à la moindre provocation de Solo ! En son for intérieur, il avait fini par admettre qu’il ne servait à rien de lutter. Que d’une manière ou d’une autre, il allait encore et encore finir dans les bras de Ben Solo pour de plaisantes heures d’extase. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il appréciait cette faiblesse ou qu’il allait lui rendre les choses faciles !

_ Avec ce que nous allons gagner, fit-il le plus brusquement possible, tu as au moins intérêt à ne pas m’emmener dans un bouiboui miteux.

Solo éclata de rire et se recula finalement. Hux se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Enfin il allait pouvoir recommencer à réfléchir de manière normale.

_ Avec l’allure que tu te paies, je doute qu’on nous laisse entrer dans autre chose qu’un bouiboui miteux ! répondit Solo. Et arrête de te tenir aussi droit. Tu es supposé être un technicien timide et socialement mal à l’aise.

_ Premièrement, grogna Hux un peu vexé, je ne vois pas en quoi l’allure que je me paie est pire que la tienne…

Même s’il devait admettre qu’au moins Solo, lui, n’avait pas les cheveux gras.

_ … et deuxièmement, pourquoi je devrais être timide et socialement mal à l’aise ?

Solo grogna et se frotta le front d’un air exaspéré. Il devait se douter que Hux s’opposerait à toutes ses idées. Mais ce n’était pas la faute de ce dernier si toutes ses idées étaient stupides et ridicules !

_ Parce que tu portes du jaune, que tu as l’air de n’avoir jamais vu un peigne de ta vie et que tout dans ton allure crie à l’asociabilité ! Et puis en plus comme ça, je serai celui qui parlera quand nous serons sur place.

_ Voilà une pensée bien rassurante, lâcha Hux avec mépris.

_ Mon numéro de Matt est bien rôdé ! insista Ben Solo. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. Toi, tu ouvres les yeux, tu repères le maximum de détails et avachis-moi un peu ces épaules ! On dirait que tu t’es assis sur un plein bouquet de balais !

_ Les balais ne font pas des bouquets…

Ben Solo posa ses deux grosses mains sur les épaules de Hux et appuya dessus de toute sa force brute. Ce dernier fut tenté de résister, juste pour le principe, mais il ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Solo était bien plus large, bien plus musclé et bien plus costaud que lui. Alors, il se força à mettre de côté plus de trente ans d’intense discipline et rentra la tête dans les épaules autant que possible. C’était cauchemardesque pour lui de se tenir ainsi, dans une position de faiblesse et de soumission. Mais il n’avait pas conçu le plan, ne savait même pas trop où il allait mettre les pieds et ouvrir les yeux comme l’avait demandé Solo et être prêt à improviser pour la réussite de cette mission lui apparaissait comme primordial.

_ C’est mieux, concéda Solo. Allons-y.

Il fit demi-tour en direction de la porte et Hux lui emboîta le pas, luttant pour traîner des semelles, s’imaginant quelle serait sa démarche s’il était effectivement un pauvre technicien timide rendu presque malade par l’idée d’être envoyé chez un client.

Ils finirent dans la chambre de Solo où, sur le lit, se trouvait le matériel dont ils auraient besoin. Hux repéra deux éléments principaux. Tout d’abord, une boîte à outils qui serait sûrement le complément de la tenue de Matt, puis ce qui semblait être une sacoche pour un terminal portable qui allait certainement lui revenir.

Il accrocha aussi son allure dans un miroir sur le mur et stoppa net. Autant Solo était métamorphosé par sa perruque blonde et ses grosses lunettes, autant lui n’était pas si méconnaissable que cela, malgré les dires de cet idiot. Quelqu’un qui ne l’aurait pas vu depuis longtemps croirait juste qu’il avait décidé, aussi stupide que ce soit, de se laisser pousser les cheveux… et probablement oublié de se les laver. C’était un monde quand même, sachant que Solo avait un visage bien plus marquant que le sien !

_ C’est ridicule ! grogna-t-il quand Ben Solo commença à fourrager dans un autre sac.

_ Quoi encore ? répondit-il en se retournant brusquement, faisant de nouveau glisser ses lunettes.

_ Mon déguisement ! Je me ressemble trop !

_ Mais non tu ne te ressembles pas. Tu n’as l’air ni hautain, ni négatif.

_ C’est complètement stupide ! s’emporta Hux. Toi, au moins, tu as changé de couleur de cheveux. Moi, on dirait juste que j’ai oublié d’aller chez le coiffeur ! Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de te dire que donner une perruque rousse à un roux était une bonne idée !

Solo pouffa.

_ Loin de moi l’idée de vouloir te mettre des bâtons dans les roux… commença-t-il avant que Hux ne le foudroie du regard.

Il stoppa brutalement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

_ J’en sais rien ! admit-il. Je suppose que j’aime juste vraiment la couleur de tes cheveux.

Il lui jeta un sourire penaud que Hux ignora.

_ Et si je croise quelqu’un que je connais ! fit ce dernier.

Solo ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il termina ses recherches et jeta sur le lit deux badges. Il garda à la main un genre de petite bouteille métallique que Hux aurait presque pris pour de la laque pour cheveux. Mais il se doutait que ce n’était pas le cas.

_ Si tu gardes la tête baissée, le dos vouté et la bouche fermée, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Surtout que je doute que tu connaisses qui que ce soit de la haute bourgeoisie locale.

Hux se mordit les joues pour ne pas répondre qu’effectivement, contrairement à Solo, il n’avait pas vécu une vie de nanti au milieu de riches invités. Mais avec la poisse qu’il se coltinait depuis quelques temps, il n’aurait pas été surpris de croiser un ancien client ou pire, un des amis de son père de sa jeunesse sur Arkanis.

_ Et sinon, ajouta Solo en levant la bouteille qu’il tenait à la main, j’ai aussi ça, si ça peut te rassurer.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Hux avec suspicion.

Solo la lui tendit, étiquette devant. Elle était écrite dans un langage que Hux ne pouvait absolument pas lire.

_ C’est fait pour changer la couleur des yeux, expliqua Solo. Je l’avais acheté au cas où, mais je ne l’ai jamais utilisé. Les lunettes suffisent en général à détourner l’attention de mon regard. Mais pour toi, ça peut être pas mal. Exit les yeux verts, bienvenues les iris noires ! Qu’en penses-tu ?

Hux grogna. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup l’idée mais le moindre élément pouvait avoir son importance. Etre reconnu signifierait l’échec de la mission et il se doutait bien que le cas échéant Pak Artuk voudrait récupérer son argent.

_ Allez, mets-moi ton truc, concéda-t-il.

_ Comme toujours avec plaisir, répliqua Solo, les sourcils levés.

La mine de Hux dut le convaincre de ne pas persister sur cette voie et il plaça simplement le flacon métallique à hauteur de son regard.

_ Garde bien les yeux grands ouverts, prévint-il. Ca risque de te faire une sensation bizarre au début.

Hux approuva d’un grommellement puis Solo pressa le petit spray. Aussitôt, les yeux de Hux se mirent à brûler. Il cria de douleur et de surprise puis se détourna en se frottant les paupières hystériquement, même s’il savait que ça ne ferait en aucun cas partir le produit.

_ Hé ! se révolta Solo derrière lui. Je t’avais dit de garder les yeux grands ouverts !

_ Espèce de con ! hurla Hux. Tu veux me rendre aveugle ou quoi !

_ Je t’avais prévenu que ça allait faire une sensation bizarre. Si tu n’es pas capable de te contrôler…

_ Ce n’est pas une sensation bizarre bougre de crétin ! Mes yeux sont en train de fondre !

_ Il faut toujours que tu exagères… maugréa Ben Solo.

Hux sentit tout de même une grande main chaude se poser délicatement dans le bas de son dos et une autre saisir son poignet. Tout doucement, Solo le força à dévoiler ses yeux. Bien malgré lui, Hux pleurait abondamment, même si la douleur se dissipait petit à petit.

_ Laisse-moi voir, l’encouragea Solo à son oreille.

Hux finit par se retourner. A travers ses larmes et les clignements intensifs de ses paupières, il n’avait qu’une image très floue du visage de Ben Solo. Même sa perruque idiote ne l’amusait plus. Mais Solo avait vraiment l’air inquiet. Il l’observa un instant avant de hocher la tête et de se pencher vers le lit pour tirer autre chose de son sac. Il s’agissait d’une gourde sombre qu’il ouvrit à l’aide de ses dents.

Avec toujours la même délicatesse un peu inattendue, Solo lui leva le menton du bout des doigts et de l’autre main, lui fit couler un peu d’eau dans les yeux. Aussitôt, la brûlure s’estompa à un niveau supportable. Ce n’était pas parfait mais au moins Hux n’avait-il plus l’impression que ses globes oculaires se dissolvaient.

_ Je ne comprends pas, grogna Solo en relâchant Hux et en refermant la gourde.

Hux essuya ses dernières larmes sur ses manches trop longues. Frotter ses yeux endoloris avec un vêtement aussi sale n’était pas une bonne idée mais la douleur avait momentanément paralysé toutes ses fonctions d’analyse et il voulait juste parer au plus pressé, à savoir retrouver une apparence humaine. Au moins n’était-il pas devenu aveugle, constata-t-il en plissant les paupières jusqu’à voir distinctement les accrocs de la peinture qui couvrait les murs.

_ Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas une date de péremption sur ton machin, cracha-t-il ensuite avec colère alors que Solo levait la petite bouteille pour l’étudier.

_ Oups ! fut son unique commentaire avant qu’il ne glisse discrètement le flacon dans son sac, comme pour le cacher au regard de Hux qui hésita entre se jeter à son cou pour l’étrangler et lui donner un coup de genou entre les cuisses pour s’assurer que plus jamais un enfant Skywalker-Solo-Organa ne verrait le jour.

Venant de Ben Solo, cela aurait été étonnant mais un accident pouvait si vite arriver… Le père de Hux en savait quelque chose.

_ Tu es vraiment un… commença Hux qui voyait déjà leur mission tourner à la catastrophe avant même qu’elle n’ait débuté.

_ D’un autre côté, c’est pas mal, le coupa Solo en croisant les bras sur son torse absurdement large, tout en étudiant le visage de Hux, la tête penchée de côté et un air satisfait grandissant sur ses traits.

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est pas mal ?

_ Tes yeux ! pointa Solo. Ils sont méconnaissables, ce qui était un peu le but, non ?

Il attrapa Hux par les épaules et le plaça à nouveau face au miroir sur le mur. Le capitaine du Finalizer cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, non pas de douleur à présent mais de surprise. Il s’était juste attendu à se retrouver avec des yeux tout bouffis et ridicules comme s’il avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux paraissaient à présent beaucoup plus grands, et leurs iris d’un bleu profond en couvraient presque toute la surface. Bien sûr, ils étaient cerclés d’un rouge puissant après les larmes et les frottements que Hux leur avait imposés, mais l’ensemble était aussi inattendu que dérangeant et Hux ne doutait pas qu’entre ça et ses cheveux gras, personne ne le reconnaitrait, et surtout, personne ne l’étudierait de trop près. Son allure était plutôt de celles qui font se détourner les regards, surtout de la part de la haute bourgeoisie.

_ Tu n’as plus mal ? l’interrogea tout de même Solo.

_ Rien d’insupportable, lui confirma Hux. Tu as une idée de combien de temps l’effet du produit dure ?

_ Le vendeur m’avait dit de renouveler la dose toutes les six heures environ. Enfin, je me méfie, c’est le même vendeur qui avait oublié de me mentionner qu’il y avait une date de péremption.

_ Il a dû faire l’erreur fatale d’assumer que tu savais lire, grogna Hux. En tout cas, ça nous laisse supposément six heures pour trouver le diadème et le récupérer.

_ C’est plus que jouable, répliqua Solo en reprenant les deux badges qu’il avait jetés auparavant sur le lit. Il ne faut pas six heures pour voler un caillou à une vieille.

_ Comment sais-tu qu’elle est vieille ? enchaîna Hux qui se demandait s’il était des informations que Solo lui avait cachées ou avait juste omis de lui donner.

Ben Solo haussa les épaules en lui tendant le petit rectangle de plastique. Une fois que Hux l’eut saisi, Solo accrocha le sien sur son gilet orange.

_ Je n’en sais rien, admit-il. Mais pour moi, les Neimoidiens ont tous l’air vieux. D’ailleurs, pour moi, les gens qui aiment les diadèmes, les diamants et tous ces machins là sont tous des vieux.

Hux roula des yeux. Il fut rassuré de constater que c’était là un geste qu’il pouvait faire sans problème malgré le produit qui agissait toujours. Dire qu’il s’était attendu à une explication rationnelle de la part de Solo était peut-être exagéré. Mais il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à un tel niveau de bêtise. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir depuis le temps qu’il fréquentait l’homme. Ce dernier repoussait sans cesse les limites en matière de crétinerie.

Mais sur le fond, il n’avait pas tort. La fête ne commencerait pas avant les deux prochaines heures, ce qui leur laissait encore quatre heures pour profiter de la foule et se glisser discrètement jusqu’au diadème.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le badge que Solo venait de fixer et qui se balançait toujours lentement sur sa poitrine. Il était écrit en gros dessus « Matt » et « Technicien » ainsi qu’un numéro composé essentiellement de six et de neuf. Il y avait aussi une photo si mal prise qu’elle donnait l’impression que le nez de Solo était deux fois plus énorme que dans la réalité. Vraiment un travail grossier, mais à supposer que pour les Neimoidiens tous les humains se ressemblaient et qu’ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose à leurs coutumes, cela passerait peut-être.

Il tourna alors celui qu’il tenait à la main et fronça le nez devant la laideur de la chose. La photo dessus était floue. Sans doute pour cacher le montage maladroit entre une vraie photo de Hux, dont il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où Solo l’avait sortie, et la perruque rajoutée dessus. Mais là encore, peut-être que pour les yeux de l’espèce locale, cela suffirait. Non, ce qui attira vraiment l’attention de Hux fut le nom juste à côté. « Techie », écrit en grosses lettres noires un peu baveuses.

Il tourna la tête vers Solo qui vérifiait une dernière fois le contenu de sa caisse à outils.

_ Techie ? grogna-t-il. Techie le technicien ? Tu es sérieux ?

Ben Solo se redressa, hilare, et apparemment pas le moins du monde désolé.

_ J’admets, lança-t-il, que ça manque d’imagination. Mais j’étais vraiment pris par le temps, alors j’ai improvisé. De toute façon, ne t’en fais pas. Les Neimoidiens ne feraient pas la différence entre Palpatine et ma mère. Ca va passer tout seul, tel mon pén…

_ Stop ! le coupa Hux une fois de plus.

Il étudia une dernière fois avec dépit le badge avant de l’accrocher à son tour sur son t-shirt jaune flamboyant.

_ Je crois que nous sommes prêts, annonça alors Ben Solo en lui tendant la petite sacoche.

Hux la saisit. Elle était plus lourde qu’il ne l’aurait cru et devait aussi contenir comme il l’avait pressenti un terminal portable. Vu le poids, ce n’était sûrement pas un modèle récent mais il ferait l’affaire. Puis il la passa à son épaule. Il manqua d’arracher sa perruque quand la bandoulière accrocha ses cheveux et il jura. Ces cheveux longs, c’était une sacrée saloperie !

Solo le regarda se débattre, hilare, sa caisse à outils à la main.

_ Je te hais tellement, souffla Hux quand enfin il parvint à arranger le tout d’une manière confortable.

_ Mais non, tu m’adores, répliqua Solo en tendant la main pour remettre en place les mèches que Hux avait déplacées.

Hux grogna. Solo avait l’air si sûr de lui qu’il se demanda si c’était de la bêtise ou de l’inconscience. Sûrement un pas si subtil que cela mélange des deux.

_ Tu es un idiot, grommela Hux en s’approchant de la porte. Et tu aurais dû t’en rendre compte vu la façon dont je t’ai quitté la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou.

Il n’était pas spécialement fier de s’être ainsi glissé hors du vaisseau pour rejoindre le Finalizer, sans même réveiller Solo, mais il devait bien faire comprendre à ce dernier que pour le moment, l’heure était à la concentration et pas au flirt.

Et pourtant, le sourire de Solo s’élargit.

_ Partir comme un voleur ? répliqua-t-il. Je me doutais que tu le ferais. J’ai bien compris ton mode de fonctionnement. Tu nies, tu m’insultes, tu m’envoies vacherie après vacherie, mais au final, tu termines dans mes bras et on passe un moment si merveilleux que je sais que, malgré tes réticences apparentes, tu y reviendras.

Il haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre.

_ Tu as une si haute opinion de toi que tu aimes te persuader que tu es un homme difficile. Si ça peut te faire du bien, vas-y, continue. Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Je suis du genre persistant et je sais exactement comment agir pour te ramener à moi.

Il se pencha vers Hux et piqua le bout de son nez d’un baiser rapide. Ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais pas un mot ne lui venait. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il se permettre d’avoir une analyse aussi basique et aussi… erronée de lui ! Hux était… Hux était… Il serra les poings. Hux était un imbécile incapable de résister longtemps à Solo malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions. Il se l’avouait de temps en temps et apparemment à présent, Solo aussi l’avait compris. C’était pour Hux aussi inconvenant qu’inconcevable. Comme quoi pour certaines choses, Solo n’était pas aussi stupide qu’il n’y paraissait.

_ En plus, ajouta ce dernier, maintenant que les gens nous associent l’un à l’autre, nous allons être amenés à travailler ensemble plus souvent. Follement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hux ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il n’était pas allé aussi loin dans son analyse. Il avait juste été contrarié qu’on le prenne pour un voleur en partenariat avec Solo. Mais là encore, celui-ci avait raison.

_ Détends-toi un peu, lui lança Solo, une main contre le bouton de la porte. Tu es de nouveau tout raide ! Ne perds pas ton personnage ! On va passer un super moment. Une grande fête, de la boisson et de la nourriture à profusion et au bout de la soirée, une belle récompense et toi et moi dinant aux chandelles. Ca va être une nuit inoubliable, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé. Oh, et n’oublie pas de m’appeler Matt, Techie !

Hux se passa une main sur le visage. Il résista très fort à l’impulsion de se frotter les yeux. Ah ça oui, il sentait venir la nuit inoubliable. Mais pas dans le sens qu’il aurait voulu.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le début de cette nouvelle aventure de Hux et Ben contrebandiers! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire!  
> Ah oui, le jeu de mot du "bâton dans les roux" m'a été soufflé par [artful-leo!](https://artful-leo.tumblr.com) Encore merci ^_^
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite et sinon vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur [Tumblr!](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

S’il était une chose que Hux pouvait dire au sujet de Cato Neimoidia, c’était bien que ses villes suspendues étaient un spectacle incroyable. Il pouvait aussi y ajouter qu’elles étaient incroyablement venteuses et que ses horribles cheveux gras et longs et dégoûtants et répugnants ne cessaient de lui revenir dans les yeux ou dans la bouche, pour le plus grand amusement de Ben So… de « Matt », son collègue du jour.

Hux aurait bien pris un speeder pour rejoindre le lieu de l’opération mais Matt avait argué qu’il serait suspicieux d’arriver dans un transport public jusqu’à la villa. Hux avait protesté qu’ils pourraient s’arrêter à quelques pâtés de maison de là et faire le reste à pied mais Matt avait insisté qu’ils seraient plus discrets ainsi. Hux n’était pas parvenu à le convaincre et il le regrettait amèrement à chaque bourrasque. En fait, il soupçonnait Matt d’avoir organisé tout cela juste pour se moquer de son malheur. Ca aurait bien été le genre de Solo, et peu importait si celui-ci clamait que Matt était sympathique et plein de bonhommie. Pour le moment, Hux n’en avait vu aucune trace.

Quant à la supposée discrétion, Hux la cherchait toujours. Il y avait bien des humains sur Cato Neimoidia mais ils n’étaient certainement pas majoritaires. Et Matt, avec sa grande et massive silhouette et son gilet orange qui aurait pu sous la bonne lumière aveugler absolument n’importe qui, était l’antithèse de la discrétion. Alors, Hux ne cessait de grommeler son mécontentement et sa désapprobation pendant qu’ils se glissaient entre les immeubles du centre en direction des quartiers plus résidentiels. Heureusement que la route n’était pas très longue car il n’en pouvait plus non plus d’entendre Phasma éclater de rire à son oreille à chaque chapelet d’injures qu’il lâchait.

Ca, par contre, ça avait été son idée, porter une oreillette le temps de la mission. La sienne était reliée à son équipage qui, à bord du Finalizer, attendait ses instructions, et celle de Matt était en liaison avec le Faucon Millenium. Solo n’en avait, dans un premier temps, pas vu l’utilité mais avait fini par céder sous l’insistance de Hux. Il fallait bien dire que jusqu’à présent, ce dernier s’était plié à toutes les exigences de cet idiot, à commencer par la tenue, la perruque et le risque de se jeter dans la gueule du rancor sans autre assurance que la parole de Solo quant à la qualité de son plan. Autant dire que Hux sentait plutôt mal les heures à venir et savoir que Phasma pourrait venir le sauver promptement était  bien le minimum qu’il puisse exiger.

Pendant tout le trajet, Matt ne cessa pas de parler. Mais plutôt que d’expliquer à Hux ce qu’il comptait faire, il lui donnait plutôt l’historique de leurs personnages et les attitudes qu’ils devraient adopter une fois sur place. Hux soupçonnait en fait très fortement que Solo n’avait même pas le début du commencement d’un plan à part improviser sur place. Mais à chaque fois qu’il mettait le sujet sur le tapis, Matt déviait sans finesse la conversation et Hux, assailli par les poignées de cheveux qu’il tentait désespérément d’éloigner de son visage, n’obtenait jamais de réponse. Alors, il serrait les dents, tentant de se convaincre qu’au moins ici, contrairement à chez Sutho, il ne risquait pas sa vie et que ça valait le coup pour une somme aussi rondelette. Même si la situation était, à son sens, un grand n’importe quoi.

Plusieurs fois Matt lui reprocha de se tenir trop droit, d’être trop conquérant dans son pas et Hux se forçait donc à s’avachir de plus en plus. Sûr qu’il allait finir avec un mal de dos carabiné avec toutes ces âneries ! Et toujours Phasma qui continuait à glousser à chaque remarque de Solo, ou à chaque fois qu’il l’appelait Techie et que Hux ne réagissait pas. Il fallait dire qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’habituer à Techie le technicien. Et la prochaine fois, il serait quoi ? Prof le professeur ou Cuistot le cuisinier ? Ah ça, il pouvait compter sur Solo pour rendre plus risible encore une situation déjà ridicule à la base !

Enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de Hux, ils atteignirent la bonne allée. Il n’avait pas hâte de rentrer de plein pied dans la catastrophe à venir mais un peu d’action le revigorerait et surtout empêcherait son esprit de tourner et retourner encore les raisons pour lesquelles tout cela était déjà un fiasco avant même d’avoir commencé.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Matt. Solo se tenait bien droit et son visage absurde était confiant, motivé. Hux retint difficilement un soupir exaspéré. Sentiment d’autant plus exacerbé qu’à se tenir comme un adolescent ramolli, Matt paraissait bien plus grand que lui. C’était un point vraiment agaçant !

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Matt en se tournant vers lui.

Il parut une fois de plus étudier son allure et hocha la tête, satisfait.

_ Je suis prêt puisque je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire de toute façon, railla Hux.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

_ Certainement pas ça en tout cas, répliqua-t-il. Les remarques désagréables et sarcastiques. Techie est doux et timide. Réservé et hésitant. Quand on lui adresse la parole, il bafouille et il panique. Et en général, il se tourne vers Matt pour qu’il l’aide.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Matt est son sauveur, c’est ça ?

_ Exactement ! s’enthousiasma Matt. Matt est son sauveur. Donc, tu me laisses faire et tu suis le mouvement tout en ouvrant bien grands tes beaux gros yeux.

Hux renifla quand Matt s’avança vers une énorme grille à quelques mètres de là. Cette histoire de sauveur était risible. Mais bon, si Solo… ou plutôt en l’occurrence Matt… avait besoin de cela pour se rassurer, Hux n’allait rien dire, juste garder l’anecdote dans un coin de sa tête pour se moquer ouvertement lorsque l’occasion se présenterait.

D’ailleurs, dans son oreille, Phasma elle-même était hilare.

_ C’est rassurant, lui fit-elle, de savoir que tu as un sauveur. Même si ça nous rend, du coup, complètement obsolètes. Je crois que Mitaka et moi allons boire un coup à la cantina du coin puisqu’on peut compter sur Solo pour te sauver les fesses.

Hux préféra l’ignorer. S’il se lançait dans un concours de piques contre elle, il n’était pas certain de gagner. Et Hux envisageait chaque défaite comme un échec personnel. Garder le silence face à Phasma, avait-il remarqué, était le moyen le plus simple de parvenir à retrouver sa tranquillité. Il n’avait, en plus, pas vraiment le temps de discuter puisque déjà Matt était en train de presser un gros bouton noir à l’entrée de la propriété. De là où il était, Hux ne pouvait rien voir de ce que dissimulaient les hauts murs mais rien que la ferronnerie promettait une maison d’un grand cachet.

Il se dépêcha de trottiner vers Matt, tout en conservant son allure de Techie. Ses jambes étaient trop raides, ses épaules trop voûtées et son nez tourné vers le sol. Il serrait contre lui sa sacoche pour éviter qu’elle ne lui tire une fois de plus les cheveux.

Puis il se planta derrière son collègue, comme pour se dissimuler de ce qui arrivait. Le panneau de contrôle grésilla brièvement et une voix très grave se fit entendre. Hux n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en Neimoidiens mais il était sûr que l’homme qui parla n’en était pas un. Son accent était différent. Il ne devait pas être humain non plus en déduisit-il aux vibrations de sa voix, même s’il était incapable d’identifier l’espèce qui s’adressa à eux.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda l’homme d’un ton parfaitement neutre et professionnel.

Matt se tourna vers un petit globe qui devait être l’objectif d’une caméra et tendit son badge.

_ Mon nom est Matt. Je suis technicien chez Neimoisecur. On m’a envoyé ici pour vérifier l’installation et m’occuper des moniteurs jusqu’à demain matin. Et voici mon collègue Techie, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

En prenant bien garde à ne pas orienter son visage vers la caméra, Hux imita Matt et montra son badge.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis l’homme reprit.

_ Veuillez patienter un instant. Je viens vous ouvrir, annonça-t-il.

Matt se tourna vers Hux, l’air triomphant.

_ Et voilà ! Simple comme bonjour ! commenta-t-il. Je t’avais dit que je nous ferais entrer.

Hux serra la mâchoire. Conscient que son visage s’était durci, il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et revenir dans la peau de Techie. N’empêche qu’il restait complètement perplexe.

_ Neimoisecur hein ? grogna-t-il. D’où tu sors ça ?

_ De la messagerie de la tante, répondit Matt comme si c’était évident. Ca a été facile de la pirater, de trouver le rendez-vous, d’annuler auprès de Neimoisecur la venue des deux vrais techniciens et voilà ! Nous n’avions plus qu’à prendre leur place. Comme je te l’ai dit, simple comme bonjour.

Hux resta quelques secondes silencieux, ses yeux scrutant de haut en bas Matt, qui se pavanait tel un paon avec la plus grosse roue du quartier. Ainsi cet idiot avait vraiment travaillé dans l’ombre sans en avertir Hux au préalable. Sans doute pour tenter de l’impressionner une fois le moment venu. Raté ! songea-t-il. Hux n’était absolument pas impressionné. Surtout contrarié que Solo lui ait caché des données mais également suspicieux.

_ Tu sais pirater une messagerie, toi ? fit-il en levant un sourcil, conscient que son air ne collait plus du tout avec le personnage qu’il était supposé incarner.

Pirater une messagerie n’était pas une chose facile. Hux ne s’y était jamais aventuré. Mitaka était capable de rentrer dans les systèmes informatiques les plus basiques mais même lui ne pouvait pas se frotter à des installations haut de gamme. Or, la tante de Pak Artuk avait l’air très, très, très fortunée et, connaissant la paranoïa et la radinerie assumées des Neimoidiens, elle avait dû investir dans du matériel permettant de protéger tous ses petits secrets. Le fait qu’elle ait fait venir deux techniciens de sécurité pour surveiller ses invités le soir de sa petite fête prouvait qu’elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens si elle les estimait nécessaires. Une femme prudente en l’occurrence. Hux n’aurait jamais cru que Solo ait les capacités pour s’introduire dans les messages d’une personne de son rang. D’un autre côté, lui rappela son cerveau, il n’aurait jamais cru que Solo ait la capacité d’ouvrir une porte juste à l’aide de son esprit. Et pourtant, chez Sutho, celui-ci l’avait fait pour les sauver. C’était un fait auquel Hux pensait souvent. Il le rendait curieux. Même si Solo lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler. N’empêche que si l’occasion se présentait… Hux se demanda si Solo utiliserait la Force encore ce soir si jamais les choses tournaient mal. C’était, il devait bien se l’avouer, une perspective qui ne lui aurait pas déplu.

_ Sol… Matt ! insista-t-il.

La propriété devait être immense mais ils ne demeureraient pas éternellement seuls. L’homme à qui ils avaient parlé allait bien finir par arriver.

Matt rosit légèrement et tourna son long nez vers le béton du sol.

_ C’est Rey qui l’a fait, admit-il. Elle est très douée pour… tout !

Hux hocha la tête, satisfait. C’était rassurant de savoir que Solo n’avait pas des capacités supérieures aux siennes. Du moins si on excluait la puissance physique. Et bien sûr l’espèce de pouvoir magique dont il était affublé et dont Hux ne concevait qu’à peine les possibilités. Il ne l’aurait jamais avoué à Solo mais après que Phasma l’ait sauvé, il s’était plongé dans tous les textes sur la Force qu’il avait trouvés. Des fables et des contes pour la plupart. Et Hux n’avait pas réussi à démêler le vrai du faux. Mais si Solo était capable de faire ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que rapportait ces bouquins, c’était déjà purement terrifiant pour un homme aussi terre à terre que Hux.

_ Le voilà, annonça Matt au moment même où Hux percevait à son tour un bruit de pas.

L’homme devait être massif pour qu’ils l’entendent ainsi, de l’autre côté du mur. Hux pencha pour éventuellement un Savrip ou un Khormai.

Mais lorsque le large portail s’ouvrit, il se retint de sursauter. L’homme qui se tenait face à eux était un Chagrien. Hux en avait déjà entendu parler auparavant, plusieurs Chagriens ayant fait des carrières de renom au Sénat, mais c’était la première fois qu’il en croisait un. Si l’espèce était connue pour être grande, celui-ci était tout particulièrement massif. Même Matt paraissait petit et maigrichon à ses côtés. Il devait aisément dépasser les deux mètres. Et les deux longues cornes effilées qu’il portait sur le crâne ajoutaient encore à l’illusion. Sa peau bleue luisait presque sous les rayons du soleil qui descendait au loin. Hux le trouva aussi terrifiant que fascinant. Et quand l’homme parla, ce fut de cette même voix grave et vibrante qu’ils avaient entendue à travers le panneau de contrôle.

_ Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en guise de préambule.

Sans vérifier qu’ils étaient bien derrière lui, il leur tourna le dos. Aussitôt Matt lui emboîta le pas. Hux supposa qu’à accompagner sa mère depuis l’enfance dans les couloirs du Sénat, il avait dû déjà voir un paquet de Chagriens et ne plus être impressionné ni par leur couleur, ni par leur stature et encore moins par leurs cornes. Hux avait beau avoir croisé, depuis qu’il avait quitté Arkanis, un bon nombre d’espèces, il devait admettre que les Chagriens avaient une prestance qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps chez un non-humain.

Quand Matt réalisa qu’il était à la traîne, il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je sais que tu es supposé être timide, souffla-t-il avec humeur, mais il faut quand même rentrer chez les clients. Allez zou, Techie, dépêche-toi !

Même s’il n’aimait pas beaucoup le ton condescendant employé par Matt, Hux opina et s’empressa de le rejoindre. Matt conserva son regard sur lui alors que tous deux traversaient un large parc parfaitement entretenu, le Chagrien marchant d’un pas rapide devant eux. Hux gardait au maximum les yeux au sol mais quand il les relevait, tout ce qu’il voyait étaient les longues cornes du Chagrien qui balançaient au rythme de son allure. Elles ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance.

_ Je pensais que ton truc c’était les Mon Calamaris, pas les Chagriens, grommela Matt, la mine renfrognée, tirant Hux de ses pensées.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à présent, même si ses paupières étaient encore gonflées. C’était déjà rassurant. Puis il réalisa ce que Matt venait d’impliquer.

_ Quoi ! s’offusqua-t-il. Ce n’est pas ça du tout !

_ Oh arrête, siffla Matt de manière agressive. Tu t’es complètement liquéfié en le voyant ! Maintenant que je sais à quoi m’en tenir avec toi, je me méf…

_ C’est un Chagrien ! pointa Hux qui espérait qu’ils parlaient assez bas pour ne pas que l’homme les entende.

Il ne lui semblait pas que les Chagriens aient une meilleure ouïe que les humains. Mais après tout, il n’était pas spécialiste et n’en avait pas fréquenté.

_ C’est bien pour ça que je suppose que tu veux… reprit Matt avant de marquer une pause. En fait, c’est les amphibiens ton truc non ? Les Mon Calamaris ! Les Chagriens !

_ Je ne savais même pas que les Chagriens étaient des amphibiens ! se défendit Hux qui réalisa qu’il ne connaissait vraiment rien à l’espèce.

Peut-être finalement avaient-ils une super ouïe et cet idiot de Solo avait juste oublié de le prévenir à ce sujet.

_ Et, reprit-il avant que Matt ne lui balance une nouvelle ineptie, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais en plus d’être grands et costauds, ils sont extrêmement intelligents. S’il est quelqu’un dont nous devons nous méfier, c’est bien lui !

Matt grommela, sa mâchoire bougeant comme s’il était en train de se mordre l’intérieur des joues. Puis il finit par opiner.

_ Il ne doit pas être le responsable de la sécurité pour rien, admit-il. Il faudra le garder à l’œil.

Le Chagrien se tourna alors vers eux, l’impatience se lisant sur son visage.

_ Tout va bien messieurs ?

Hux baissa le nez. Matt hocha la tête avec tant d’empressement qu’un instant Hux crut que sa perruque allait voler jusqu’aux pieds de leur hôte.

_ Oui ! assura-t-il. Nous étions juste en train d’admirer la bâtisse. Ca doit être un sacré boulot la sécurité dans une maison d’une taille pareille.

Ils avaient tous trois stoppé à quelques pas de ce qui devait être une entrée de service. Un tas d’employés s’agitaient dans tous les sens, déchargeant des camions entiers de victuailles et de fleurs. Rien n’était trop beau pour étaler sa richesse à la face des invités. Déjà que la maison, d’un blanc ivoire relevé de frises dorées était inutilement pompeuse… Mais Hux appréciait la multitude de balcons qui la parsemait. Cela annonçait beaucoup de points de sortie, et donc bien des possibilités pour s’enfuir. Même si quelques sauts ou un peu d’escalade seraient nécessaires le cas échéant, la maison montant bien sept ou huit étages au-dessus d’eux.

Comme toujours quand il était exposé à tant de faste et de gâchis, Hux sentit une colère froide monter en lui. Mais qu’est-ce qu’un particulier pouvait faire de tout cet espace ! C’était aussi risible qu’indécent ! Comme il pouvait haïr ceux qui ne vivaient que pour le paraître alors que partout dans la Galaxie, des gens mouraient de faim, étaient spoliés de leurs maigres biens ou que des familles entières s’entassaient dans une unique pièce pour dormir. Hux décida que lorsqu’il serait sénateur, il décuplerait les impôts sur les planètes les plus aisées ! Et il s’assurerait personnellement que tous ces m’as-tu-vu finissent dans des bicoques en bouse !

_ C’est pour cela qu’en cas de gros évènement comme celui de ce soir, nous avons besoin d’une surveillance vidéo de pointe en plus des gardes habituels, répondit le Chagrien, en levant la tête vers les étages. Je ne peux pas mettre une personne par pièce.

_ Et toutes les salles seront ouvertes ? demanda Matt alors que Hux regardait passer un énorme borra rôti monté sur un plateau transporté par pas moins d’une dizaine d’employés.

_ Toutes les salles, confirma le responsable de la sécurité. Madame aime exposer sa demeure.

Hux crut déceler une pointe d’ironie, voire de mépris, dans la voix du Chagrien, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Avec une race qu’il n’avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, c’était difficile à dire.

Puis le Chagrien se retourna pour pénétrer dans la maison, une de ses longues mains se levant pour leur faire signe de le suivre.

Matt s’inclina vers Hux pour murmurer à son oreille.

_ Savais-tu que les Chagriens ont une langue fendue ? Connaissant tes… penchants… je me suis dit que c’était le genre de détails qui pouvait t’intéresser, ironisa-t-il en clignant de l’œil.

Hux se retint de lui envoyer une remarque bien placée et complètement en inadéquation avec son rôle actuel. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit grands les yeux en prenant bien mal son ton le plus surpris.

_ Oh ! Je viens de comprendre ! C’était donc ça ton plan ! Tu veux que je m’occupe de « distraire » le Chagrien pendant que tu récupères le diadème. Intelligent ! Très intelligent !

Immédiatement, le visage de Matt se ferma. Même dans la pénombre du couloir de service qu’ils étaient en train de suivre, Hux ne put que le remarquer.

_ Absolument pas ! gronda celui-ci.

Le Chagrien poussa une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir richement meublé. Le sol était couvert d’une épaisse moquette rouge qui agressa les yeux sensibles de Hux alors qu’aux murs pendaient des tableaux plus massifs les uns que les autres. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disséminés à travers l’espace, montant parfois si haut qu’ils frôlaient le plafond. Les couleurs et les odeurs étaient entêtantes et Hux se retint d’éternuer en se frottant le bout du nez.

_ Ce n’est pas le plan du tout ! gronda alors Matt. Tu n’as pas intérêt à…

La lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux rappela celle qu’il avait eue lorsque Hux lui avait présenté Merai. Et aussi futile que ce soit, Hux l’appréciait autant à présent que cette première fois. C’était étonnamment gratifiant de savoir que quelque part, Solo était un peu possessif à son sujet. Et ce fut ce qui le motiva à pousser plus loin encore l’idée qu’il venait d’avoir.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Matt avant de s’élancer, trottinant d’un pas maladroit vers le Chagrien qui avait quelques mètres d’avance sur eux. Derrière lui, il entendit Matt peiner à retenir un cri étranglé qui fit se retourner leur hôte.

_ Monsieur, monsieur ! l’appela Hux pour le distraire.

Le Chagrien ralentit et baissa la tête vers lui.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il en étudiant le visage de Hux avec attention.

Celui-ci craignit un instant que le Chagrien ne le reconnaisse mais c’était peu probable. Ils ne s’étaient jamais croisés et Hux n’était pas non plus un bandit renommé malgré sa gloire récente. L’expression du Chagrien resta la même. Ils marchèrent un instant côte à côte, Matt traînant dans leurs dos.

_ Je me demandais, reprit Hux d’une voix qu’il espérait suffisamment tremblante, si vous pouviez me faire faire le tour de la maison. J’aurais besoin que vous m’indiquiez l’emplacement de toutes les caméras pour que je puisse avoir une idée du champ couvert.

Son hôte opina.

_ C’est complètement faisable. Je vais tout d’abord vous montrer la salle de contrôle. Nous ne l’utilisons que rarement et la plupart du temps, les caméras intérieures sont coupées. Il faudrait que votre collègue s’occupe de les remettre en route pendant que je vous ferai faire le tour du propriétaire. Vous devez avoir les codes d’accès normalement ?

Hux lui fit un sourire timide, tellement faux qu’il lui faisait mal aux joues.

_ Je suppose que Matt les a oui. C’est lui le chef de l’opération. Moi je ne suis qu’un pauvre technicien.

_ Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le travail du petit personnel, répliqua le Chagrien. Ils sont ceux qui font tourner les choses après tout.

Le sourire de Hux se fit plus franc. Il ne pouvait qu’approuver. Un homme de pouvoir n’arriverait jamais à rien seul. Ce Chagrien était certainement quelqu’un avec qui il aurait pris plaisir à converser dans des circonstances normales. Mais ce n’était pas là des circonstances normales, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler qui il était vraiment, et en plus, ils n’en avaient pas le temps.

Ils continuèrent cependant à marcher l’un près de l’autre, Hux devant presque trotter pour suivre les foulées absurdement longues de l’homme à ses côtés.

Phasma caqueta alors dans son oreille et il serra la mâchoire. Elle devait savoir qu’il ne pouvait pas répliquer actuellement et en profitait pour se moquer vertement de lui. Vengeance il y aurait à son retour, décida-t-il.

_ Rey demande, fit la mécanicienne par l’intermédiaire de l’oreillette, si elle comprend bien les implications de cette histoire de Chagrien et de Mon Calamari. Poe et Finn poussent aussi des cris horrifiés à chaque nouveau sous-entendu. J’ai parié avec Mitaka sur le fait que tu allais ou non te taper le Chagrien. Moi j’ai dit que oui, Mitaka pense plutôt que ça finira en plan à trois avec lui, Solo et toi. Dans tous les cas, tu passes à la casserole !

Hux aurait aimé avoir un bouton pour la couper. Mais à part tenter de la bloquer mentalement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et il supposait que ça n’allait qu’empirer si le Faucon Millenium et le Finalizer étaient en contact direct, commentant de concert leur progression à Matt et lui. Conserver la mine apeurée de Techie dans ces conditions allait vraiment relever de l’exploit.

Après avoir tourné dans un nouveau couloir décoré de manière aussi absurde que le précédent aux yeux de Hux, le Chagrien stoppa devant une porte qui ne se dissociait en rien des autres. Matt les avait rattrapés presque tout de suite, sans doute pour épier la conversation entre l’homme et Hux. Pendant que leur hôte déverrouillait la porte, Hux se retourna vers son partenaire et eut un sourire moqueur à sa mine enragée.

_ Voilà, annonça le Chagrien. C’est d’ici que vous opérerez ce soir. Comme je le disais à…

Il se pencha pour mieux lire le badge que Hux portait, ses longues cornes frôlant les mèches rousses de la perruque de ce dernier. Vues d’aussi près, elles avaient l’air particulièrement affutées.

_ … Techie, reprit l’homme, il faut remettre en marche les caméras intérieures. Vous avez les codes ?

_ Oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit Matt avec force et presque violence, comme s’il cherchait à s’imposer auprès du Chagrien.

Hux nota cependant que quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix et il supposa que Matt n’avait aucun code du tout. Heureusement qu’il était relié au Faucon par l’intermédiaire de l’oreillette. Cet objet pouvait être une vraie malédiction mais au moins Rey pourrait-elle l’aider à remettre le système en place.

_ N’oubliez pas de vérifier qu’elles sont toutes opérationnelles, poursuivit le Chagrien en les guidant à l’intérieur.

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était résolument moderne comparée au reste de la maison. Elle était intégralement couverte de murs métalliques sobres et sans fioritures. La lumière des néons était froide mais efficace. Quant au côté droit, il était intégralement couvert d’écrans de surveillance, alignés les uns après les autres jusqu’au plafond. Hux ne savait pas combien il y avait de caméras dans tout le complexe mais surveiller cela aurait été un vrai défi si ça avait été leur véritable mission du jour. Au fond, il repéra de grandes armoires électriques, contenant ce qu’il supposait être les branchements de l’installation. Ce fut par là que le Chagrien les guida.

_ Vous pourrez remettre le système en marche à partir d’ici, confirma-t-il. Je suppose que vous êtes familiers de ce type de matériel.

_ Je l’ai moi-même conçu, annonça Matt sans ciller.

Le Chagrien le fixa un instant mais ne commenta pas.

_ Pendant que vous vous occupez de cet aspect, j’emmène votre collègue faire le tour de la maison. Nous en aurons pour une petite demi-heure je pense. La demeure est vaste.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr… commença Matt mais immédiatement Hux le coupa.

_ Raison de plus pour nous y mettre rapidement ! intervint-il sans y apporter la fougue qu’il aurait voulue.

Garder son ton aussi en retrait était pour lui un calvaire terrible.

Matt se tut mais la moue sur son visage ne trompait pas. Il détestait l’idée de voir Hux disparaître en compagnie du Chagrien. Mais Hux, au-delà de l’aspect provocation envers Solo, trouvait que se familiariser avec l’ensemble des lieux avant de passer à l’action était une excellente idée qui ne pouvait que leur être utile par la suite. Matt lui avait dit d’ouvrir bien grands ses beaux gros yeux et c’était ce que Hux comptait faire.

Alors, quand le Chagrien lui montra la sortie, il n’hésita pas et avança d’un pas maladroit vers le couloir. Son hôte le suivit et referma la porte derrière eux, abandonnant Matt à son bricolage. Hux espérait vraiment qu’il pouvait le laisser seul ainsi, qu’il n’allait pas faire n’importe quoi, déclencher une alarme, faire un court circuit, démarrer un incendie ou il ne savait quelle autre idiotie dont il le croyait capable.

Le Chagrien commença à lui expliquer le plan des lieux tout en le faisant tourner dans une grande pièce qui n’était que le premier d’une multitude de salons aux hautes fenêtres, chacun décoré d’un thème et d’une couleur différente. Hux l’écouta attentivement, observant les environs en conservant autant qu’il le pouvait l’attitude soumise de Techie.

Ce dut être un succès car soudain le Chagrien se tut et se pencha vers lui.

_ Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur de moi, lui fit-il de sa voix grave.

Hux leva brièvement les yeux avant de les reporter vers le sol si brillant qu’il voyait dedans le reflet de ses cheveux roux, de son t-shirt jaune et de la peau bleue du Chagrien.

_ P… pardon ? bégaya-t-il.

_ Vous n’arrêtez pas de trembler, pointa son hôte. Je sais que je peux sembler impressionnant pour les humains. Mais je vous assure, vous n’avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

Hux eut un petit rire nerveux qu’il dissimula derrière sa main. Il avait l’impression d’en faire beaucoup trop.

_ Je… Je n’ai pas peur de vous, fit-il sans conviction. C’est juste que je suis nouveau ici et euh… c’est la première fois que je suis sur une mission aussi importante et euh… j’espère que tout va bien se passer.

Le visage du Chagrien s’adoucit en un sourire inattendu.

_ Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. Après tout, vous êtes avec Matt. Neimoisecur m’a assuré qu’il était le plus compétent de tous leurs techniciens.

Hux eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rouler des yeux.

_ Vraiment ? murmura-t-il pour couvrir son exaspération. Neimoisecur vous a dit ça ?

_ Plusieurs fois dans les messages que nous nous sommes échangés. Vous comprenez qu’avec la soirée à venir, je leur ai demandé leur meilleur homme. Et ils ont été formels. Et dithyrambiques.

Ils reprirent leur marche et passèrent à un nouveau salon, celui-ci entièrement dans les tons jaunes, depuis la frange des rideaux jusqu’aux grosses fleurs reposant dans des vases crème aussi hauts que Hux.

_ Oui, oui, confirma ce dernier. Matt est le meilleur. Moi je ne suis que euh… un simple technicien.

Le Chagrien pointa un doigt en direction d’une caméra insérée discrètement dans un coin du plafond.

_ Techie le technicien, commenta-t-il. C’est plutôt original. C’est votre vrai nom ou…

Hux eut un sourire crispé. Et voilà, ils y étaient. La bêtise et la négligence de Solo allaient les mettre à découvert en moins de deux. Il chercha une excuse valable mais il n’avait que quelques dixièmes de secondes pour la trouver et rien de crédible ne venait.

_ Oui, répondit-il d’une petite voix, si basse que le Chagrien s’inclina pour mieux l’entendre. C’est juste que… euh… juste avant ma naissance, ma mère avait fait un rêve dans lequel son bébé devenait technicien. Et donc elle a décidé de m’appeler Techie ! Elle trouvait ça mignon. Maman était… un peu farfelue.

Si elle l’avait entendu à cet instant, sa mère lui aurait probablement botté les fesses avec enthousiasme. Mais il fallait bien que Hux donne le change d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Il émit son meilleur petit rire gêné, espérant que son numéro de candeur naïve serait suffisant pour distraire le Chagrien de la nullité de son explication. Après tout, Solo lui avait littéralement dit qu’il était « trop mignon comme ça ». Il fallait juste que cette carte marche sur le grand type bleu face à lui.

Le Chagrien fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer de manière complètement inattendue.

_ Votre mère était sensible à la Force ?

Hux resta quelques secondes sans voix. Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Non ! Absolument pas ! Pourquoi ?

Le Chagrien haussa les épaules et passa une porte jusqu’au salon d’après, consacré à la vie aquatique. Sa teinte de peau se mariait à merveille avec les carreaux bleutés disséminés dans la pièce. Il passa une main distraite sur la vitre d’un énorme aquarium où nageaient des poissons multicolores.

_ On dit que les gens sensibles à la Force peuvent avoir des visions, reprit-il. C’est peut-être ce qu’il s’est produit avec votre mère. Après tout, vous êtes vraiment devenu technicien.

Hux gloussa.

_ Je crois que ce n’était qu’une simple coïncidence. Et ma mère m’a aussi placé face à des terminaux depuis l’enfance. Elle m’a poussé dans le sens de son rêve en quelque sorte. Mais non, je ne pense pas que c’était une vision ou la Force.

Le Chagrien lui indiqua une autre caméra et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire si large que Hux crut apercevoir derrière ses dents cette fameuse langue fourchue que Matt avait mentionnée. Elle était d’un noir profond.

_ Dommage, ça aurait été une bien belle histoire, la vision de la mère sensible à la Force, ajouta le Chagrien.

Hux répondit de son mieux à son sourire. Malgré le rôle qu’il était en train de jouer, il devait bien admettre que l’homme le rendait curieux. Il lui avait paru austère et effrayant lorsqu’il les avait accueillis au portail, mais il se révélait finalement être intéressant et presque chaleureux étant donné les circonstances.

_ Vous y croyez tant que ça, à la Force ? fit-il en arrivant dans le grand hall d’entrée par lequel les invités pénétreraient dans la demeure.

Là, son hôte lui indiqua deux caméras pointant des angles différents avant de laisser échapper un grognement qui devait s’apparenter à un rire.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. J’ai pas mal voyagé avant de finir ici et je n’ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit de sensible à la Force. Et vous Techie, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers Hux, vous y croyez ?

Hux pensa brièvement à Solo et à ce qu’il avait découvert sur Nal Hutta. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Ce n’était pas un mal, cela rajouterait une nuance supplémentaire au personnage idiot que Ben Solo lui avait imposé de jouer.

Il gloussa pour répondre au rire du Chagrien.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des histoires pour enfants.

_ Bien évidemment, concéda son hôte en le menant dans un escalier placé en plein centre de l’entrée.

Ils tournèrent ensuite vers la droite et le Chagrien mena Hux jusqu’à un premier balcon. Même si balcon n’était pas un terme rendant justice au lieu. Il s’agissait davantage d’une large terrasse au fond de laquelle se trouvaient de longues tables où s’empilaient déjà des plateaux entiers de nourriture, en grande partie inconnue à Hux.

_ Tous les balcons sont équipés de caméras, indiqua le Chagrien en lui montrant celle au-dessus de la porte.

Alors qu’ils étaient en train de la fixer, une petite lumière rouge s’alluma sur le côté. Bien, pensa Hux. Au moins Matt n’avait pas perdu son temps et avait réussi à relancer le système de surveillance. Il lui faudrait sûrement remercier Rey pour ça une fois qu’ils seraient à l’abri.

_ Ils sont électroniques ? lui demanda alors le Chagrien en se penchant jusqu’à se trouver face à face avec Hux.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Il ne s’était pas attendu à un tel geste et avec ses traits taillés à la serpe, ses cornes, ses lobes latéraux eux aussi cornus et ses yeux perçants, leur hôte était vraiment, vraiment, impressionnant. Et pourtant Hux ne se laissait pas déstabiliser facilement.

_ Que… quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

_ Vos yeux ? précisa le Chagrien en cherchant son regard. Ils sont électroniques ? Je me posais la question parce que je n’ai jamais vu d’yeux pareils chez un humain. Aussi larges. Aussi bleus.

Hux se détourna et secoua la tête, la bouche pincée. En temps normal, il aurait rebondi aisément sur la proximité imposée par le Chagrien pour se le mettre dans la poche, mais Techie devait rester timide. Techie ne devait pas prendre les devants. Juste laisser les autres venir à lui. Et pour le moment, le Chagrien ne faisait pas que venir, il accourait.

_ Non. Non, murmura-t-il. Ils sont… naturels. J’ai simplement…

Une maladie aurait peut-être repoussé son hôte. Une déformation ne sonnait pas vraiment mieux. Il n’avait pas le temps de trouver une bonne explication.

Il bredouilla des inepties pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes de réflexion.

_ … des allergies, finit-il par articuler en hoquetant. De grosses allergies.

_ Oh… susurra la voix grave et vibrante de son compagnon. A quoi donc êtes-vous allergique ? Pas à moi j’espère ?

Hux ne put retenir un rictus qu’il dissimula de la main et secoua la tête. C’était décidément trop facile. Même le Chagrien commençait à lui tendre des câbles presqu’aussi gros que ceux de Solo. Si Hux avait su que le déguisement et la perruque étaient des atouts aussi redoutables, il les aurait utilisés bien avant. Comme quoi, même Solo ne se révélait pas être complètement inutile.

_ A… plein de choses… répondit-il. Dans l’air. Mais euh… pas à vous. Certainement pas à vous, assura-t-il.

Le Chagrien sourit.

_ Pourtant vous tremblez encore, pointa-t-il. Je vous fais toujours peur ?

_ Non ! Je… je… tremble beaucoup. Je…

Il se tordit les doigts et joua avec les ourlets de ses manches trop longues. Vraiment, il en faisait beaucoup trop et il était content que Phasma et compagnie n’aient pas le visuel en plus du son, sinon, il était certain que la mécanicienne aurait été hilare tout du long. Lui-même commençait à trouver ses mimiques effarouchées insupportables. Et pourtant, elles fonctionnaient. Car quand il leva les yeux vers son hôte, celui-ci avait toujours un sourire entendu.

_ Les cornes sont vraiment impressionnantes, avoua Hux d’une toute petite voix.

Le sourire du Chagrien s’élargit et sa langue noire sortit enfin de sa bouche pour se lécher furtivement les lèvres.

_ Elles… servent à combattre ? demanda Hux en ouvrant les yeux le plus grand possible.

L’homme opina.

_ Je ne les ai pas utilisées depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il, mais je les garde très affutées. Ne sait-on jamais. Mais vous n’avez rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête pour laisser à Hux le loisir d’admirer les longs segments blancs qui accrochaient les dernières lumières du soleil.

_ Je… peux ? fit timidement Hux.

Il interpréta le Chagrien baissant davantage la tête comme une réponse positive. Il leva les yeux vers la caméra, espérant que Matt était en train de les observer. Il sourit à l’objectif et posa le bout des doigts sur la corne la plus proche. La surface était étonnamment douce mais un peu froide.

Il la caressa d’abord à peine, l’effleurant au point de se demander si le Chagrien sentait quelque chose. Mais l’homme ne bougea pas, ne commenta pas. Alors, Hux le prit au creux de sa main et alla et vint en de longs gestes, de la base jusqu’au bout. Le mouvement était peu naturel, les cornes du Chagrien étant vraiment massives, et pourtant Hux avait l’habitude de l’entrejambe de Ben Solo. Il se retint de renifler d’amusement en imaginant celui-ci devant le mur d’écrans de la salle de contrôle, en train d’assister au spectacle de Hux s’adonnant à la masturbation cornelle ou quelque soit le mot utilisé pour identifier ce type d’activités. Car Hux ne doutait pas qu’il existe un mot utilisé pour identifier ce type d’activités. Après tout, il ne devait pas être le premier dans la Galaxie à faire ça !

Et plus que jamais, il était soulagé que Phasma ne soit pas dans le coin. Il ne savait pas trop ce que l’équipage du Finalizer pouvait s’imaginer avec juste le son mais il espérait qu’ils étaient loin du compte.

Quand un nouveau groupe de serveurs passa la porte à quelques pas d’eux, Hux relâcha la corne du Chagrien qui se releva. Le bleu de son visage lui parut plus foncé. Peut-être était-ce là la façon de rougir de son espèce.

_ Elles sont… effectivement bien affutées, conclut Hux en détournant le regard.

Le Chagrien se racla la gorge.

_ Nous devrions peut-être passer à la suite ? proposa-t-il, les vibrations dans sa voix plus marquées encore.

_ Oui, oui, bonne idée. Je suppose qu’il y a encore pas mal de pièces à voir.

_ Oui et euh… j’ai moi-même mes propres hommes à briefer, ajouta-t-il en consultant un chrono à son poignet. Je n’ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Hux eut un petit mouvement de tête.

_ Par ici, Techie, l’incita le Chagrien en lui indiquant une autre porte sur leur droite.

_ Euh… Ah, oui, murmura celui-ci. Merci beaucoup…

_ Saarun.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je me nomme Saarun.

Hux lui sourit avant de détourner brusquement le regard, se cachant sous ses longues mèches rousses. Heureusement que le Chagrien était chauve et ne devait avoir aucune notion de propreté capillaire.

_ Merci Saarun, reprit-il avant de trotter maladroitement vers le prochain couloir.

A peine avait-il passé le chambranle de la porte que la voix de Phasma résonna dans son oreille.

_ Eh bien, Armitage Hux, se gaussa-t-elle, si on m’avait dit un jour que tu ferais aussi bien le tartignolle timoré, je crois que je me serais étranglée avec ma propre langue ! Du grand art ! Vraiment du grand art ! J’y croirais presque, et ça me donne envie de me glisser par les ondes de l’oreillette pour te coller des baffes tant tu es mielleux.

Hux regretta plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir répliquer. Profitant de cet avantage, Phasma continua son monologue.

_ Je suis juste déçue de ne pas avoir le visuel. Cette histoire de grands yeux me rend vraiment curieuse. Sans compter que je meurs d’envie de voir ce que tu es en train de faire. Ca a l’air d’être quelque chose !

Hux grogna. Assez bas, espéra-t-il, pour que Saarun ne l’entende pas. Le Chagrien marchait tout contre lui, au point que leurs bras ne cessaient de se frôler. Et pourtant, Hux avançait aussi recroquevillé que possible.

_ Tu as intérêt à nous raconter une version détaillée à ton retour parce que là j’en peux plus ! s’exclama Phasma d’un ton proche de l’hystérie. Rey me rapporte que Ben Solo est en pleine crise de colère et qu’il te traite de suceur de tentacules et de branleur de cornes. Ca me laisse rêveuse !

Et elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Hux eut beau tendre l’oreille, il n’entendait pas Mitaka. Celui-ci devait se trouver dans un coin, le bec pincé et l’air réprobateur. Il n’aimait pas que Hux fréquente Solo, il ne devait pas plus apprécier qu’il soit en compagnie d’un grand bonhomme bleu. Mais au moins Hux avait-il le plaisir de savoir que cet idiot de Ben Solo/Matt avait assisté à tout son cirque en compagnie de Saarun. Et ça, c’était une belle satisfaction.

Le Chagrien le mena dans tout le reste de la maison, pièce par pièce. Autour d’eux, l’agitation se faisait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que l’heure de la soirée approchait. Les serviteurs s’affairaient en tous sens. Il y en avait de toutes les races, de toutes les origines et aussi énormément de droïdes qui devaient être les employés officiels de la tante de Pak Artuk. Les autres, comme Matt et lui, n’étaient que des extras embauchés spécialement pour l’occasion. Ils croisèrent aussi plusieurs individus de l’équipe de sécurité de Saarun qui le saluèrent avec beaucoup de respect.

Dans de telles conditions, il devint très difficile pour eux de tenir une conversation autre que purement professionnelle. Saarun lui posa bien deux ou trois fois la main au creux des reins quand Hux manqua de prendre la mauvaise direction mais il n’y eu plus de gestes aussi intimes que ceux qui avaient eu lieu sur le premier balcon.

_ Vous pourriez aussi me faire une liste, demanda Techie lorsqu’ils empruntèrent un nouvel escalier, toujours plus haut, toujours plus pompeux, des objets les plus précieux de la demeure, que nous sachions où surveiller en priorité ? Il serait dommage qu’un brigand se soit introduit dans la foule et avec autant de monde, il va être aussi compliqué pour Matt et moi de tout voir.

Saarun approuva et lui indiqua quelques tableaux exposés, quelques vases rares ou quelques livres anciens qui lui semblaient les plus importants.

_ Et il y a aussi les bijoux de Madame, précisa-t-il. Tous d’une très grande valeur. Ils sont enfermés dans un coffre dans sa chambre. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi sa tiare familiale. Mais elle la portera ce soir, je suppose donc que personne ne pourra y toucher.

Hux tiqua. Cette fameuse tiare devait être le diadème mentionné par Pak Artuk. Voilà qui compliquait leurs affaires. S’il fallait la retirer de la tête de la tante, ça allait être un poil de bantha plus compliqué. Il allait falloir qu’il y réfléchisse et vite, sinon, Solo allait encore imposer un de ses plans farfelus. Il avait sur le bout de la langue d’autres questions concernant le diadème mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop suspicieux.

Il eut un petit rire.

_ Oui je suppose aussi, s’amusa-t-il alors qu’ils atteignaient le dernier palier, tout en haut de la maison.

Il s’agissait d’une énième terrasse offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville suspendue en contrebas, baignée des lueurs chaudes du soleil couchant. Voilà qui aurait pu être un spectacle à couper le souffle si Hux avait été sensible aux merveilles de la nature, ou s’il n’avait pas eu le cerveau en ébullition.

_ D’autant plus, poursuivit Saarun, que je suis le garde du corps personnel de Madame pour la réception et que je la surveillerai toute la soirée, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Hux eut pour lui un sourire timide.

Ils restèrent quelques instants côte à côte à profiter de la douceur des derniers rayons du soleil. Hux se demandait si Saarun allait ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ce n’était pas à Techie de le faire. Mais le Chagrien poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre le chemin des escaliers.

_ Et voilà, annonça-t-il. Vous avez vu tout ce qu’il y avait à voir. Je suppose que vous êtes parés pour ce soir.

_ Si Matt a réussi à configurer le réseau, confirma-t-il, nous devrions être prêts.

Saarun hocha la tête.

_ Il est donc temps que je vous raccompagne à la salle de contrôle.

Il consulta une nouvelle fois son chrono et ses traits se crispèrent.

_ Je suis déjà en retard sur mon planning, maugréa-t-il.

_ Pardon… bredouilla Techie.

Aussitôt, le regard du Chagrien se radoucit.

_ Vous n’y êtes pour rien voyons. C’est moi qui me suis mal organisé. Par ici, c’est plus rapide.

Ils prirent un long escalier de service qui en quelques minutes les ramena à leur point de départ. Hux avait l’impression d’être un adolescent qui revient à la maison après un rendez-vous galant. Ce qui ne lui était, en fait, jamais arrivé du temps de sa prime jeunesse. Il avait été bien trop occupé pour cela.

_ Bien, je vous laisse là, annonça Saarun sans cacher le regret dans sa voix grave. Je vous donne juste mon comlink. S’il y a le moindre problème ce soir, si vous repérez quoi que ce soit de suspicieux, contactez-moi immédiatement.

Hux approuva vivement en glissant la carte dans sa poche.

_ Et hum… hésita le Chagrien. Le numéro marche aussi de l’extérieur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, une autre fois…

Hux baissa la tête, se dissimulant derrière son rideau de cheveux gras.

_ Merci. J’y penserai, souffla-t-il. Bonne soirée Saarun.

_ Bonne soirée Techie.

Puis, Saarun se redressa, dominant Hux de toute son immense taille. Il fit un brusque demi-tour et disparut par la porte la plus proche. Hux resta seul face à l’entrée de la salle de surveillance, avec la voix de Phasma dans son oreille.

_ Alors, il t’a roulé une pelle de sa langue fourchue ? l’interpela-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que non ! grogna Hux.

En d’autres temps, en d’autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être songé à répondre à l’invitation à peine dissimulée de Saarun. Après tout, l’homme avait de l’allure et un esprit plaisant. Mais pas alors que Solo était dans le coin, pas alors qu’ils avaient une mission à remplir et pas alors qu’ils allaient avoir un fichu diadème à récupérer directement sur la tête de sa propriétaire ! Hux savait que le plan de Solo était bancal. Il l’avait su depuis le début ! Avant même de l’entendre !

Il appuya sur le bouton et la porte de la salle de contrôle s’ouvrit.

_ Bravo pour avoir relancé le système de sécurité, lança-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Matt était encore à quatre pattes par terre en train de rebrancher un élément alors que presque tous les écrans sur le mur à la droite de Hux étaient allumés et fonctionnels. Il sortit la tête de la trappe dans laquelle il se trouvait et se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre et le visage fermé.

_ Certains ici étaient occupés à bosser alors que d’autres folâtraient avec le chef de la sécurité, cracha-t-il, d’un ton court et claquant.

Il avait à la main une clé à molette qu’il serrait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

Fichu caractère ! pensa Hux en s’approchant.

Il repoussa derrière son oreille une des mèches qui encadraient son visage. Il commençait à s’y habituer mais de temps à autre, quelque chose lui frôlait la joue, l’agaçant prodigieusement. Si face à Saarun il s’était retenu du moindre geste suspicieux, enfermé ici avec seulement Matt pour témoin, il n’allait pas se gêner pour tenter de discipliner la masse graisseuse qui couvrait sa tête.

_ Je ne folâtrais pas, répliqua-t-il en posant la main sur le dossier d’une chaise qu’il fit pivoter pour la placer face à Matt. Je repérais les lieux et arrachaient quelques informations primordiales à la réussite de notre opération, compléta-t-il en s’asseyant.

_ Tu folâtrais ! répliqua Matt. C’était limite si vous ne vous baladiez pas en sautillant main dans la main.

Hux roula des yeux mais il avait bien du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait. Non seulement son plan avait été un franc succès niveau renseignements, mais en plus, il avait réussi à exacerber la jalousie bougonne de Solo. Une victoire sur les deux tableaux.

_ Ridicule, répliqua-t-il cependant. Je m’assurais juste que le chef de la sécurité locale nous ait à la bonne et ne se méfie pas de nous.

_ Et ça incluait forcément de lui tripoter la corne de manière indécente ? grommela Matt en se penchant tant vers lui que Hux ne voyait plus que le noir de ses yeux.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Oh, ça, c’était juste un petit bonus, admit-il.

Matt laissa échapper un son entre le grognement et l’aboiement.

_ Tu es… Tu es… commença-t-il.

Puis il poussa un nouveau cri guttural et Hux crut bien que la clé à molette allait voler à travers la pièce. Mais Matt fit simplement volte-face, lui présentant son large dos que même la combinaison verte et le gilet orange ne parvenaient pas à dénaturer complètement. Hux eut envie d’y poser la main entre les deux omoplates. Ca aurait été un geste maladroit et ridicule venant de sa part. Alors, il serra plus fort les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et écouta la respiration haletante de Matt. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se ralentit et quand Matt se tourna de nouveau vers lui, son visage était toujours crispé mais il n’y avait plus trace de sa fureur. Juste un peu de colère et de défi dans ses pupilles sombres.

_ Tu es insupportable, reprit-il de sa voix grave, mais après tout c’est ton droit. Tu ne me dois rien, je ne te dois rien. J’espérais simplement que l’adorable Techie serait plus sensible, c’est tout. Mais je suppose qu’il y a trop de Hux en lui. Et si tu as envie de t’envoyer en l’air avec des créatures bleues à double pénis, c’est ton droit le plus absolu.

_ Les Chagriens ont un double pénis ? s’étonna Hux.

_ Les Chagriens ont un double pénis ? fit de concert Phasma dans son oreille. Armitage, félicitations ! On dirait que tu as tiré le gros lot. Enfin… que tu vas bientôt te faire tirer le gros lot.

Hux l’ignora, surtout quand le visage de Matt se fendit d’un rictus moqueur.

_ Avec des petites cornes au bout, ajouta-t-il en levant les sourcils dans une mimique que Hux eut bien du mal à interpréter.

Hux soupira et manqua de se frotter les yeux avant de s’arrêter au dernier moment, se rappelant leur potentielle sensibilité. Sa main resta suspendue en l’air même lorsqu’il répondit à Matt.

_ Tu racontes vraiment n’importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

_ J’avais raison pour la langue fendue.

_ C’est plus fréquent de voir une langue qu’un entrejambe, répliqua-t-il. Je suis persuadé que tu bluffes.

Matt haussa les épaules et repartit vers le panneau dans lequel il était en train de travailler quand Hux était arrivé.

_ Je suppose, dit-il en s’agenouillant, que tu devras vérifier par toi-même. Mais en tortillant de ton joli petit cul et en agitant tes petits mollets maigrichons, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Le type bavait presque par terre en te regardant.

Hux n’eut aucun mal à déceler la pointe d’aigreur sous le ton faussement détaché de Matt. Comme toujours ce dernier avait bien du mal à cacher ce qu’il ressentait vraiment.

_ Je n’ai rien contre l’idée… répondit Hux en espérant une nouvelle réaction de Solo.

Celui-ci se contenta de l’ignorer, passant ses boucles blondes dans la trappe pour terminer ses derniers ajustements. Hux se força à maîtriser cette petite déception. Elle n’avait pas lieu d’être. Ils avaient plus urgent à faire que de flirter ! Trouver un plan tout d’abord serait une bonne idée.

_ … mais je n’en aurai pas le temps, reprit-il. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail pour récupérer le diadème… sur la tête de sa propriétaire.

Le craquement que produisit le crâne de Matt contre le panneau de métal lorsque ce dernier se retourna brusquement, fit mal à Hux même depuis son fauteuil.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous de votre patience et merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette histoire! Ce n'est pas ma fic la plus populaire donc ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle a quand même son petit public! Sinon avant que j'oublie [Inchells](https://inchells.tumblr.com) m'a fait une illustration du premier chapitre que vous pouvez trouver [là *o*](http://inchells.tumblr.com/post/160146297564/commission-for-jesuisbetejesuispatissiere-thank) Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu et à bientôt pour le trois!


	3. Chapter 3

_ AH ! BORDEL ! CHIOTTES ! KRIFF ! s’écria Matt en se tenant le crâne à deux mains.

Le choc avait été tellement violent que sa perruque et ses lunettes étaient de guingois. Et il restait prostré au sol en grimaçant.

Hux aurait aimé ne pas bouger, perché dans son fauteuil en hauteur, et éclater de rire à la maladresse de son compagnon. A une époque, c’était certainement ce qu’il aurait fait. Mais même si Hux détestait se l’avouer, leur collaboration forcée chez Sutho avait quelque peu changé la donne entre eux. Il y avait toujours les disputes et les piques incessantes, les critiques et les insultes à peine voilées, les petits sous-entendus auxquels Hux essayait toujours de répondre avec agacement. Mais s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ils partageaient désormais une complicité qui allait un peu plus loin que la chambre à coucher. Il pouvait presque ramener cela à de la confiance. Une certaine forme de confiance, très relative, mais de la confiance quand même.

Alors, au lieu de se gausser, Hux quitta son fauteuil pour s’agenouiller aux côtés de Matt. Lentement, il lui prit les mains et les écarta pour vérifier l’étendue des dégâts. A priori, Solo ne s’était pas ouvert le crâne. La perruque et sa masse de cheveux naturelle avaient dû prendre le plus gros du choc. Il s’en tirerait au pire avec une bonne grosse bosse.

_ Mon cerveau est en train de s’enfuir, je le sens, gémit Matt depuis le sol.

_ Quelque chose qui n’existe pas ne peut pas s’enfuir, marmonna Hux en écartant un peu plus la perruque pour vraiment s’assurer qu’il avait raison.

Solo siffla quand Hux posa le bout de ses doigts à l’endroit de l’impact, mais il n’y avait rien d’humide.

_ Tu n’as rien du tout, ajouta-t-il en remettant les mèches brunes de Solo en place.

_ Ca a cogné si fort que mes dents se sont cassées, grogna Matt, toujours étalé à terre de manière dramatique.

Hux soupira. Il avait effectivement dû le sentir passer mais dans quelques minutes tout au plus, le choc ne serait qu’un mauvais souvenir. Il prit une des mains de Solo entre les siennes et l’aida à se redresser.

Celui-ci ne fit absolument aucun effort pour l’aider et Hux eut très envie de lui cogner une seconde fois sur le crâne pour apprendre à cet imbécile de poids mort les bonnes manières. Mais sa fierté l’empêcha d’admettre que Solo était effectivement bien trop lourd pour lui. Au final, il parvint à le remettre sur ses fesses et étudia son visage.

La personne qu’il avait devant lui était mi-Matt mi-Solo. Les grands yeux pleins de larmes et les mèches noires qui pendouillaient sur le côté appartenaient indubitablement à Solo. Les grosses lunettes de traviole et les boucles blondes mal ajustées étaient Matt. Hux allait devoir remettre un peu d’ordre dans tout ça car si quelqu’un pénétrait à cet instant dans la salle de contrôle, ils seraient immédiatement découverts.

_ Montre-moi tes dents, ordonna Hux avant toute chose.

Solo retroussa ses lèvres épaisses, dévoilant une série de grandes dents à l’alignement hasardeux mais dans un état aussi impeccable qu’auparavant.

_ Là non plus tu n’as rien, constata-t-il.

Le coin de la bouche de Solo remonta légèrement.

_ Quoi ? grogna Hux.

Les stratagèmes de Solo étaient tellement grossiers que Hux se trouva soudain presque en colère contre lui-même de se laisser ainsi sciemment manipuler.

_ Finalement, j’avais raison, Techie est bien plus gentil et compatissant que Hux. Hux n’aurait quitté son fauteuil que pour piétiner mon cadavre encore chaud.

_ Tu n’as jamais été sur le point de mourir, répliqua celui-ci avec humeur. Et je te rappelle que Techie n’existe pas. Je ne fais ça que pour sauver notre couverture.

Et pour le prouver, il attrapa la perruque de Solo et la replaça sans aucune douceur. Ce dernier hoqueta avant de lui lancer un regard blessé.

_ Aïe ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat ! J’ai mal !

_ Tu n’as aucune raison d’avoir mal, contra Hux en remettant cette fois les lunettes correctement sur le nez de Solo.

Au moins n’avaient-elles pas été tordues.

Il admira son œuvre. Ca irait à peu près. Il se pencha pour glisser une dernière mèche de cheveux bruns sous la bordure de la perruque et Matt fut enfin complètement de retour.

_ J’ai quand même mal, bougonna Solo. Je me suis fracassé le crâne.

_ Ton crâne n’est pas fracassé. Crois-moi tu as la tête dure.

Le regard de Matt se fit plus suppliant et humide et Hux roula des yeux.

_ D’accord, s’agaça-t-il. Où as-tu mal ?

Rien ne lui serait épargné ! Mais si cela lui permettait de focaliser à nouveau Solo sur la mission, il allait faire un effort. Il pensa très fort à l’argent à venir lorsque Solo désigna l’endroit où il s’était cogné.

Avec un soupir volontairement grandiloquent, Hux se redressa pour poser brièvement ses lèvres dans les boucles de Matt. Le point positif était que sa perruque était plus propre, bien plus propre, que celle qu’il portait. Et Hux repéra sans mal en-dessous l’odeur musquée de Solo qu’il aurait reconnue n’importe où. Il renifla le plus discrètement possible. Maudissant sa faiblesse. Maudissant aussi Phasma qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis un moment mais qui devait être en train de glousser depuis le Finalizer en s’imaginant la scène.

_ Là aussi, ajouta Matt lorsqu’il se recula.

Cette fois, Hux effleura des lèvres sa pommette. Elle était chaude. Ce n’était pas étonnant. Solo était toujours brûlant.

_ Et là, continua ce dernier en pointant le coin de sa bouche.

Hux ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau de Matt. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour cela. Il le savait. Mais après… après… si tout se déroulait comme prévu, si Solo l’emmenait dîner dans un endroit correct, et surtout si d’ici là il ne gâchait rien, peut-être, et Hux intérieurement insista bien sur le peut-être, il cèderait une fois de plus aux pulsions de son corps. Mais cela faisait quand même beaucoup de conditions à remplir.

_ Et encore là, ajouta Matt en posant son doigt sur son entrejambe.

Hux recula en grognant. Et voilà, il fallait toujours que Solo en fasse trop. Et au mauvais moment. Aussitôt, celui-ci porta une main à sa bouche et de l’autre, tenta de rattraper Hux avant qu’il ne se relève.

_ Pardon ! Pardon ! s’écria-t-il. C’était maladroit de ma part. Je n’aurais pas dû.

_ Effectivement, confirma Hux en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

_ Je sais ! J’ai été un crétin.

Hux répondit d’un rictus.

_ J’ai agi comme un imbécile, poursuivit Matt en baissant la tête. Armitage aime ça, mais pas Techie. Techie est pur. Techie aime prendre son temps !

_ Ben voyons…

_ Techie attend que Matt lui apprenne les choses de la vie lentement, avec beaucoup de jolis mots et de caresses. Il est naïf et délicat et…

_ Techie se fait peut-être prendre par tout un tas de types différents le soir dans les cantinas, pour ce que tu en sais, répliqua Hux avec acidité, s’amusant de la mine outrée de son interlocuteur. La seule chose que Techie attend vraiment de Matt, c’est que pour une fois, il trouve une idée pas trop stupide pour récupérer le diadème sur la tête de la tante.

Il parvint enfin à se libérer des doigts de Matt et retourna s’asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Matt, quant à lui, resta à terre, les bras croisés et la mine concentrée. Son regard était sombre et ses sourcils froncés. Sa moue n’était cette fois pas un signe de colère mais de réflexion. Enfin, constata Hux avec soulagement, cet idiot paraissait s’être remis au travail.

_ Quand tu dis que la tante va porter le diadème, reprit Solo après quelques secondes de silence, tu es sûr de toi ?

Hux opina.

_ C’est Saarun qui m’a littéralement dit que Madame allait porter sa tiare familiale pour l’occasion.

Matt tourna les yeux vers lui, l’air perplexe.

_ Qui est Saarun ? demanda-t-il.

_ Le Chagrien, fit Hux sans parvenir à cacher une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix.

L’air écœuré de Matt fut plus plaisant encore.

_ Parce qu’il t’a donné son nom, cracha-t-il.

_ Et son comlink, parada Hux. En me précisant bien que je pouvais le contacter pour absolument n’importe quoi, même après la soirée.

_ Foutu Chagrien, grommela Matt en serrant les poings.

_ Peut-être mais il n’a pas été avare de renseignements, insista Hux. Grâce à lui, j’ai eu un aperçu complet des lieux et je sais que le diadème sera plus complexe à récupérer que nous l’avions prévu.

_ Kriff, murmura Matt. Je pensais vraiment qu’il allait être dans un coffre, voire mieux encore, en exposition dans une vitrine.

_ Pour que tu puisses utiliser ta technique imparable du jeté de vitrine ? répliqua Hux en repensant à la manière dont ils avaient récupéré le casque de Vader.

_ Je te signale, fit Matt en pointant vers lui un index agressif, que c’est toi qui a fichu la vitrine par terre.

_ C’était ton plan ! répliqua Hux. Un plan que je trouvais à ta hauteur, absolument stupide et ridicule !

_ N’empêche, répondit Matt en levant le menton, que ça a été une vraie réussite et que nous nous sommes enfuis avec le casque.

_ Un bon gros coup de chance, grommela Hux.

Il ne savait pas comment Solo se rappelait l’évènement, mais s’ils n’avaient pas mis la main sur un modèle de vaisseau similaire au Finalizer, ils seraient morts là-bas tous les deux ! Mais Hux n’avait pas le temps ni la patience d’arguer. Il leur fallait cette fois un plan un peu plus solide pour voler le diadème et… certainement fuir immédiatement après puisqu’il était peu probable que la tante ne s’aperçoive de rien. Kriff, ils n’avaient même pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l’objet.

_ Pak Artuk ne t’a pas envoyé une photo du diadème ? demanda Hux en levant les yeux vers les écrans de contrôle.

De ce qu’il pouvait voir, presque tous les préparatifs étaient terminés et la masse grouillante des serviteurs et des livreurs qui s’était affairée quelques minutes auparavant avait presque complètement disparu.

_ Non. L’affaire s’est conclue en catastrophe vu le peu de temps dont nous disposions. Mais apparemment il est serti de pierres précieuses et nous n’aurons aucun mal à le reconnaître.

_ Surtout maintenant que nous savons qu’il va se trouver sur la tête de l’hôte, grommela Hux.

_ Ecoute j’ai une idée, lança Solo en se relevant brusquement et en s’appuyant les deux mains à plat sur la console pour observer un à un tous les écrans face à eux.

_ Je suis tout ouïe, fit Hux en roulant des yeux.

Généralement, les idées de Solo se terminaient en immenses fiascos. Mais le cas échéant, la moindre suggestion était bonne à prendre.

_ Notre souci… enfin un de nos principaux soucis, ce sera déjà de repérer la tante. Dans une maison de cette taille, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.

Hux opina. Le fait de se trouver dans cette pièce de surveillance se révélait être un vaste atout pour eux.

_ D’après Saarun…

Hux ne put que remarquer le regard de Matt lorsqu’il mentionna le nom du Chagrien.

_ … Madame aime se mettre en avant. Il est donc fort probable qu’on la trouve dans les endroits à forte concentration d’invités. D’après ce que j’ai pu constater, les premiers balcons étaient les plus larges. Et c’est là qu’étaient dressés les buffets les plus impressionnants. Je table donc sur sa présence ici, ici, ici ou là, expliqua Hux en pointant tour à tour quatre écrans présentant les dits lieux.

Matt approuva.

_ Le tout maintenant sera de s’approcher suffisamment d’elle pour voler le diadème et ensuite…

_ Ensuite quoi ? ironisa Hux. Disparaître dans les airs ?

Matt pencha la tête de côté.

_ Poe m’indique qu’il peut nous récupérer si on parvient à ajuster suffisamment le timing. Il va donc falloir être très précis.

_ Ca va être compliqué d’être précis sans un plan concret, répliqua Hux. On ne peut pas juste voler le diadème et courir en rond en attendant que Poe…

Il marqua une pause et se frotta le crâne. La sensation des cheveux longs et gras sous ses doigts lui fit froncer le nez.

_ Ou alors, reprit-il, on repère la tante, on parvient à s’approcher, on prévient le Faucon et le Finalizer. Le temps qu’ils arrivent, on reste discrets. Je suppose que l’apparition de deux vaisseaux à basse altitude fera une excellente distraction le temps pour nous de nous glisser jusqu’à la tante, de voler le diadème et là, on court jusqu’au Faucon et nous voilà partis !

_ Ca semble tellement simple dit comme ça, commenta Matt.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s’agaça Hux. Ca ne tient vraiment pas debout. Déjà, on va avoir à passer la sécurité pour accéder au balcon. Ensuite, il va falloir voler le diadème et repartir sans se faire avoir par les gardes. Il va falloir être rapides et probablement se battre un peu. Et nous n’avons pas d’armes !

Matt leva la clé à molette avec laquelle il travaillait depuis le début.

_ Tu parles d’une arme, grogna Hux.

_ De toute façon, nous  n’avons pas le choix, lui fit remarquer Matt. Il va nous falloir une bonne part d’improvisation. Poe, tu en penses quoi ?

Matt opina deux ou trois fois et son visage se détendit. Pendant ce temps, Phasma confirmait à l’oreille de Hux qu’elle et Mitaka étaient prêts à mettre le boxon si cela leur permettait de s’enfuir en un seul morceau et avec le diadème.

_ Poe me dit, expliqua Matt, qu’il pourra nous récupérer à n’importe quel niveau, à n’importe quel moment. Il faudra juste qu’on lui donne le top lorsque nous serons prêts.

_ Combien de temps lui faut-il pour venir du spacioport jusqu’ici exactement ?

Matt resta silencieux de très longues secondes et Hux supposa que l’équipage du Faucon était en train de calculer une estimation.

_ A partir de notre top, si les moteurs sont en route, deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes exactement, lui confirma-t-il. Il va nous falloir passer inaperçus pendant tout ce temps.

Hux croisa les bras pour réfléchir. Deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes n’étaient pas un temps très long dans le grand ordre des choses, mais quand il s’agissait de passer inaperçus, cela pouvait paraître une éternité et autant de risques de se faire prendre.

_ Ca ne va pas être simple, grommela-t-il. Et s’ils s’approchent en avance, ils risquent d’être repérés. Nous allons donc devoir être performants de notre côté.

La moue de Matt se fit plus prononcée et ses doigts agrippèrent nerveusement le bord de la console.

_ Et dis-moi… commença-t-il les mots paraissant lui arracher la gorge, ton… ami Sauron…

_ Saarun, corrigea Hux.

_ C’est ce que j’ai dit ! Ton ami Saarun, il ne peut pas… Tu ne peux pas… Bref, tu ne peux pas utiliser ton…

Matt soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

_ … influence… sur lui pour nous aider.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ J’y réfléchis, admit-il. Surtout qu’il sera ce soir le garde du corps de la tante. Mais…

Il leva une main en un geste désemparé.

_ … ça a l’air d’être un type relativement sérieux dans le travail. Je ne pense pas qu’il aime son employeuse mais je le vois mal se retourner contre elle.

_ Et juste le distraire pour… que les gardes soient moins mobilisés ou je ne sais quoi ?

Hux se mordit les lèvres. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Alors oui, il savait qu’il plaisait à Saarun, là-dessus il n’avait aucun doute. Mais il y avait un fossé entre flirter gentiment avant la soirée et abandonner son poste pour s’envoyer en l’air avec un type à peine rencontré. Si Hux avait été à la place du Chagrien, il aurait trouvé que ça puait l’embrouille à des kilomètres.

_ Ecoute, je vais tester un peu l’eau. Donne-moi quelques secondes.

Hux quitta son fauteuil et s’éloigna à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il aurait pu parler à côté de Solo mais quelque part, il se sentait plus à l’aise avec un peu de distance entre eux. Il savait parfaitement que Matt ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et il garda obstinément son dos tourné lorsqu’il ouvrit la sacoche qu’il se trimballait depuis le début et utilisa le terminal pour appeler Saarun.

Le Chagrien répondit dans l’instant.

_ Oui ? fit-il laconiquement.

Hux prit une grande inspiration. Saarun ne savait pas que c’était lui.

_ Saarun ? bredouilla-t-il en utilisant sa voix la plus timide.

Il lui parut entendre Phasma pouffer une fois de plus dans son oreille.

_ C’est Techie, précisa-t-il tout de même.

_ Oui, Techie, il y a un problème ?

_ Non, non ! s’empressa de le rassurer Hux. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que… nous avons réussi à remettre en route l’ensemble des caméras de la maison et nous sommes prêts.

_ Parfait. Merci, répliqua le Chagrien d’un ton aussi carré que professionnel. Soyez vigilants, les premiers invités sont en vue.

_ Euh… hésita Hux qui avait espéré un mot gentil ou une allusion à ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux plus tôt.

Mais apparemment, le chef de la sécurité était plus concentré sur sa tâche que sur ses désirs.

_ D’accord, murmura-t-il tout de même. Je préviens Matt.

_ Bien compris, conclut le Chagrien. Bon courage pour ce soir.

_ De même, eut à peine le temps de répondre Hux avant que quelqu’un au loin n’interpelle Saarun et qu’il raccroche sans rien ajouter.

Hux referma le terminal, perplexe et un poil vexé. Dans n’importe quel autre cas, il aurait apprécié le professionnalisme extrême du Chagrien. Mais en l’occurrence, il allait leur poser plus de problèmes qu’autre chose.

_ Alors ? l’interpela Matt, depuis le fauteuil que Hux venait de quitter.

_ C’est mort, l’informa ce dernier en refermant la sacoche. Il est hyper concentré sur le boulot et je suis certain que je ne pourrais pas le distraire même si j’allais parader à poil devant lui avec une plume dans le cul.

L’image fit sourire Matt.

_ Ca vaut peut-être le coup d’essay…

_ Non ! le coupa Hux d’un ton sans appel.

Il posa à terre la sacoche et s’appuya contre la console de contrôle. Ils allaient devoir trouver mieux que ça.

_ Bien, fit Matt en soupirant, ses longues jambes battant la mesure au sol, je suppose qu’on en revient au plan d’origine. On repère la tante, on s’approche discrètement, on appelle Poe et Phasma et lorsqu’ils arrivent, on profite de la confusion créée par les deux vaisseaux pour saisir le diadème et fuir le plus vite possible en évitant les gardes. Du gâteau quoi !

_ Je te trouve même généreux d’appeler ça un plan, répliqua Hux qui scrutait à présent les écrans de sécurité avec attention.

Saarun avait mentionné l’arrivée des premiers invités. Cela voulait dire que la tante de Pak Artuk n’allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, répondit Matt. Je ne suis jamais aussi bon que dans l’improvisation.

Hux décida qu’il n’allait pas répondre à cela. Surtout qu’il avait l’impression de déceler comme un début d’agitation sur un des écrans en haut à droite. Il leva le bras pour agrandir l’image et le portail dans toute sa splendeur leur apparut.

Alors que Saarun n’avait fait que l’entrebâiller pour les laisser passer, les deux pans forgés étaient en train d’être ouverts au maximum de leurs capacités par deux rodiens en discrets costumes noirs. Sûrement des membres de l’équipe de sécurité du Chagrien, songea Hux en découvrant une file de speeders attendant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la propriété.

De ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir depuis l’angle de la caméra, ils étaient tous larges, récents et probablement extrêmement coûteux.

_ Classe ! fit Matt avec enthousiasme près de lui.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Tape-à-l’œil, répliqua-t-il avec dans la voix tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Matt souffla.

_ Tu ne sais pas apprécier les belles choses, grogna-t-il.

_ Tu as raison, approuva Hux. Phasma me fait constamment remarquer que j’ai très mauvais goût.

Matt eut un moment d’hésitation, paraissant ne pas savoir comment interpréter les propos de Hux. Il finit par émettre un borborygme sourd avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur les images face à eux.

Pendant de longues minutes ils observèrent le défilé des speeders, puis, petit à petit, une foule colorée et chatoyante s’installa sur les terrasses lumineuses et dans les salons spacieux.

Les derniers rayons du soleil coloraient d’une teinte chaude tout ce qu’ils touchaient et les premiers serveurs firent leur apparition, victuailles et boissons sur leurs plateaux. Mais Hux et Matt avaient beau scruter les écrans les uns après les autres, ils n’avaient pour le moment décelé personne pouvant être leur objectif.

Hux était bien forcé d’admettre qu’il y avait beaucoup de Neimoidiens, que pour lui ils se ressemblaient tant qu’il avait même du mal à différencier les mâles des femelles et que tous avaient sur leur crâne chauve des coiffes impressionnantes. Mais personne n’avait semblé attirer suffisamment l’attention des invités pour être l’instigatrice de la fête.

En fait, même s’il n’en avait rien dit à Matt, Hux cherchait surtout à repérer les longues cornes et le teint bleu de Saarun. Déjà, parce que cela serait bien plus facile à voir qu’une Neimoidienne au milieu de centaines d’autres Neimoidiens, ensuite parce qu’étant le garde du corps de la tante de Pak Artuk, forcément il n’allait pas se tenir loin d’elle. Mais pour le moment, le Chagrien semblait échapper à tous les objectifs.

Matt grogna d’impatience à ses côtés et se pencha tant vers les différentes retransmissions que son long nez frôlait presque les images.

_ Pousse ta grosse tête, crétin, lança Hux. Tu me caches une partie des écrans.

_ De toute façon, il n’y a rien à voir, répliqua Matt en se levant et se baissant pour regarder le maximum de choses à la fois.

Hux doutait que ce soit là une méthode efficace.

_ Calme-toi, répondit-il avec assurance. Elle va arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Elle aime juste probablement se faire attendre.

_ En fait, murmura Matt avec un rictus que Hux jugea un peu inquiétant, on devrait monter dans les étages pour la trouver et profiter du fait qu’elle soit toute seule pour faire ce qu’on a à faire !

_ Je doute qu’elle soit toute seule, lui fit remarquer Hux. Déjà Saarun sera avec elle…

_ T’en fais pas, le Chagrien, je vais lui faire sa fête !

Hux soupira avant de poursuivre. Il savait que Solo était grand, costaud, qu’il était étonnamment rapide et très puissant, mais Saarun était loin d’être petit et maigrichon. Et il avait une belle paire de cornes parfaitement affutées. Mais une petite partie de lui était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu’un tel duel pourrait donner. Il aurait misé les deux mille cinq cents crédits de son compte sur Saarun, bien évidemment, mais si pris de court Solo utilisait la Force, le Chagrien ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Encore fallait-il que Solo se retrouve acculé pour en arriver à une telle extrémité, Hux l’avait bien compris. Il eut un instant d’hésitation, cette proposition de Matt provoquant chez lui une fascination malsaine presque incontrôlable. Après tout, il savait où se trouvait la chambre de la Neimoidienne. Il n’y était pas entré mais Saarun lui avait désigné la porte et lui avait précisé qu’il n’y avait pas de caméra à l’intérieur.

Puis il inspira longuement et le côté rationnel de son cerveau reprit le dessus.

_ Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. Et en plus, il y aura sûrement tout un tas d’autres gens, serviteurs et suivantes ou je ne sais quelle lubie encore qu’ont les riches.

_ Tu les envies hein, fit Matt d’un air narquois.

_ Qui donc ? demanda Hux en reprenant son observation des écrans.

Il avait craint qu’avec ses yeux rougis, se focaliser ainsi sur les images soit douloureux mais il avait même l’impression que le léger picotement qu’il avait ressenti depuis que Solo l’avait aveuglé avec son produit périmé était en train de s’estomper.

_ Les riches ! s’exclama Matt en désignant de la main la foule insouciante qui allait de serveurs en buffets pour goûter à tout ce que leur hôtesse avait à offrir.

Hux fronça le nez.

_ Je ne les envie pas du tout, lâcha-t-il avec aigreur. Je les méprise. Je méprise leurs manières, je méprise leur gâchis, je méprise leur…

Il s’interrompit brusquement en apercevant, quasiment hors champ, sur le côté des escaliers descendant dans le hall principal, la silhouette bleue et austère de Saarun.

_ LA ! s’écria-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la bonne image, l’agrandissant d’un simple geste.

Le visage de Matt se ferma à nouveau.

_ C’est le Chagrien ! aboya-t-il. Pas la tante !

Hux l’ignora, certain qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il remarqua également que tous les visages étaient tournés vers le haut, confirmant ses suspicions. Enfin, leur cible arriva, richement vêtue d’une robe claire et brillante aux multiples couches que la brise faisait voler. Le tissu paraissait aussi léger que doux et Hux supposait que l’ensemble coûtait peut-être plus que son petit vaisseau.

La Neimoidienne descendit lentement l’escalier, ce que Hux supposait être un sourire sur son visage vert. Mais vraiment, si ce n’était pour l’extravagance de la tenue, il ne l’aurait vraiment pas discernée d’un autre Neimoidien. Sauf sa coiffe qui…

_ KRIFF ! jura avec humeur Matt à ses côtés.

Il venait lui aussi de réaliser la même chose que Hux.

_ Matt ?

_ Oui Techie ? grommela celui-ci à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

_ Ce n’est pas un diadème ça, argua Hux en pointant du doigt l’énorme tiare que la Neimoidienne portait sur la tête.

D’un bon mètre de haut, la coiffe était sertie de tant de pierres qu’elle devait peser aussi lourd que sa propriétaire, dont Hux admira le maintien parfait sous la tonne de joyaux. Toutes les lueurs de la pièce se reflétaient dans ses multiples facettes colorées, donnant l’impression que l’objet était lui-même éclairé de l’intérieur. Ce qui, quelque part, n’aurait pas étonné Hux étant donné la monstruosité de la chose à ses yeux. Plus que la robe en fait, cette tiare devait valoir plus que le Finalizer et le Faucon réunis. Et de loin. Pas étonnant que Pak Artuk ait voulu la récupérer. L’histoire de l’héritage sonnait d’un coup comme un prétexte à récupérer une véritable petite fortune. Dans un coin de sa tête, Hux se dit qu’ils allaient devoir renégocier les termes du contrat avant la livraison. Déjà parce que voler cette chose allait être bien plus compliqué que prévu, et surtout parce que le ratio entre leur part du butin et le prix réel de la tiare était vraiment beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Il allait devoir en toucher deux mots à Solo lorsqu’il en aurait l’occasion. Hors de question qu’il se fasse plumer parce que monsieur le fils de sénatrice n’avait jamais appris à négocier correctement.

_ Pour ma décharge, intervint alors celui-ci, le Basic de Pak Artuk n’est pas très bon et je ne parle pas Neimoidien. Donc… je suppose qu’il a traduit cela par diadème sans vraiment comprendre la nuance avec tiare, coiffe, chapeau énorme pesant aussi lourd qu’un estomac de Hutt.

_ Autant dire que c’est mission impossible pour la faire disparaître discrètement ou se la coller dans la poche, souffla Hux en croisant les bras, son cerveau en pleine ébullition à la recherche d’un début de soupçon de plan pour voler la tiare et fuir sans se faire prendre.

_ Je devrais réussir à la porter, le rassura Solo. C’est juste qu’au lieu de l’avoir dans mon sac, je l’aurai entre les bras. A toi le rôle de nous débarrasser des gardes.

_ Formidable, grogna Hux en roulant des yeux.

Sans arme, il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Amener des blasters aurait été trop dangereux. Ils n’avaient pas été fouillés à proprement parlé mais Hux était certain que la porte d’entrée était équipée d’un scanner ou quelque chose du genre qui aurait détecté le moindre objet suspect, sonnant la fin de leur mission avant même qu’elle n’ait commencé.

_ Bon, fit Matt d’un ton confiant. Nous avons trouvé la tante, nous avons prévu que Poe nous récupèrerait pendant que Phasma l’aiderait à détourner l’attention, maintenant, il faut trouver comment s’approcher et c’est bien la peine que tu aies tortillé du derrière devant le Chagrien s’il ne peut même pas nous aider à ce sujet.

_ Hum… fit une voix dans l’oreille de Hux. Je peux savoir pourquoi depuis le début on parle de Phasma vous sauvant la mise alors que c’est toujours moi qui pilote le Finalizer quand vous n’êtes pas là, capitaine ?

Hux décida d’ignorer Mitaka pour le moment. Il avait plus important à faire, et surtout, essayer de comprendre comment Solo ne pouvait avoir aucun doute quant à la réussite de ce plan aussi bancal qu’Anakin Skywalker après son « accident » sur Mustafar.

_ Je n’ai pas tortillé du derr… commença Hux avant que le regard de Matt ne se pose sur lui.

Les traits de ce dernier se figèrent soudain, ses yeux sombres fixés dans ceux de Hux. Puis Matt pencha la tête de côté et, du pouce et de l’index, il lui saisit le menton et se pencha vers lui. Un instant, Hux crut qu’il allait l’embrasser mais Matt s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Kriff… souffla-t-il.

_ Quoi encore ? s’agaça Hux en reculant d’un pas.

_ L’effet du produit… On dirait qu’il est en train de s’estomper.

_ Déjà ! s’écria Hux en consultant son chrono. Tu es sûr ?

Ils étaient loin des six heures d’efficacité promises.

_ C’est très léger, lui confirma Matt, mais c’est indéniable. La pupille est moins large et le bleu est en train de retrouver une pointe de vert. Je suppose que le fait qu’il soit trop vieux a un peu estompé son efficacité.

Hux soupira. Il allait devoir trouver une parade si qui que ce soit débarquait, comme tourner le dos ou cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux, aussi répugnante que cette perspective lui paraisse.

_ J’aurais dû emmener le produit avec nous, grogna Matt en passant une large main dans ses boucles blondes.

_ Parce que tu imagines vraiment, répliqua Hux, que je t’aurais laissé me coller une nouvelle fois ton machin ignoble dans les yeux ! Bonne chance avec ça !

Il préférait encore être découvert plutôt que de subir une fois de plus cette horrible sensation de ses globes oculaires en train de fondre.

_ Je suppose que je vais devoir aller seul en repérage, conclut Matt en croisant les bras.

Il reporta son attention sur les écrans. La tante de Pak Artuk avait disparu, sans doute partie dans l’une des salles annexes.

_ Comment ça, en repérage ? demanda Hux.

Il avait une assez bonne notion de ce qu’était un repérage, opération qui nécessitait du tact et de la discrétion, deux choses dont habituellement Solo manquait en abondance. Mais l’allure ridicule de Matt et le vert et orange de sa tenue allait rendre cette tendance pire encore.

_ Notre problème maintenant c’est de s’approcher de la tante, pointa Matt d’un ton sûr. Je vais donc prétexter la panne d’une des caméras, avancer discrètement et voir jusqu’où j’arrive à aller avant que la sécurité ne m’arrête. Ca nous donnera une piste sur comment procéder.

Hux n’était pas rassuré par l’idée de laisser Matt déambuler seul dans les couloirs de l’immense demeure. Mais après tout, il n’avait pas été rassuré par l’idée de le laisser seul dans la salle de contrôle lors de sa balade en tête-à-tête avec Saarun. Et finalement lorsqu’il était revenu, Matt avait parfaitement rempli sa part du contrat. Peut-être Solo n’était-il pas aussi incapable que l’image que Hux avait de lui. Peut-être pouvait-il lui donner sa chance ? De toute façon, il fallait quelqu’un pour continuer à surveiller les écrans et tenir Matt au courant des déplacements de la tante. Et si le produit pour ses yeux s’estompait… Hux ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit d’autre que Saarun ait vraiment repéré l’étrangeté de son regard. Mais éviter le Chagrien allait être difficile pour s’approcher de leur victime. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’être découverts avant d’être prêts. Alors, un poil de tension lui nouant l’estomac, Hux opina.

_ D’accord. Vas-y. Je reste là à surveiller et je te tiens au courant des déplacements de Madame.

L’espace d’un instant, Matt resta figé, observant Hux la tête de côté. Il paraissait aussi surpris qu’incrédule d’avoir aussi facilement son appui.

Hux tendit alors l’index vers lui.

_ Mais je te préviens, tu ne prends pas d’initiatives idiotes ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre en tête de voler la tiare pendant que je suis coincé ici ! Tu y vas discrètement, tu agis comme un technicien, tu jettes un œil discret et tu reviens immédiatement, d’accord ! Rien de plus ?

_ Et si une bonne occasion…

_ Il n’y aura aucune bonne occasion si je ne suis pas avec toi ! A moins que ton plan, ajouta Hux en levant un sourcil, soit de te servir de moi puis de m’abandonner derrière une fois la tiare en ta possession ? Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu me trahis, ajouta-t-il sans dissimuler l’amertume de son ton.

L’expression parfaitement outrée de Matt fut rapidement remplacée par une pointe de colère noyée dans le dépit.

_ Je n’avais absolument pas prévu de te trahir pendant la course, maugréa-t-il. Je suis persuadé que tu le sais. Mais c’est ton attitude et… je reste certain que tu voulais me trahir aussi !

Hux ne répondit pas à cette dernière attaque. Ca n’aurait pas été à son avantage. Bien sûr qu’il avait prévu de trahir Solo ! Ce type était un crétin et la somme vraiment alléchante. Quand il y repensait, il s’en voulait toujours de s’être fait doubler de la sorte. Il évitait donc d’y repenser. Rester furieux contre lui-même et Solo était contreproductif. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne se méfiait pas désormais des brusques contrepieds de l’homme.

_ Je peux t’assurer, reprit Matt face au silence de Hux, que je ne partirai pas sans toi.

Il eut un sourire en coin que Hux ne put s’empêcher de trouver charmant malgré les lunettes grossières et la perruque ridicule.

_ Pour rappel, continua Matt, je t’ai promis un dîner et de manière assez inattendue, tu as accepté. Je ne vais pas risquer de voir s’envoler une bonne partie de jambes en l’air.

Hux secoua la tête et dut repousser du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui s’était collée à ses lèvres, peut-être à cause de sa salive, peut-être à cause de la crasse, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

_ J’ai dit oui à un dîner si nous allons dans quelque chose de correct. Je n’ai jamais évoqué de partie de jambes en l’air.

Matt laissa échapper un rire rauque et spontané.

_ Sérieux Arm… Techie ? Tu es encore dans le déni ? Après tout ce temps ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et opina à plusieurs reprises, le torse bombé et le regard pétillant.

_ Toi et moi savons très bien comment ça se finit toujours ! conclut-il.

Hux crispa la mâchoire et les poings. Sa fierté lui ordonnait de continuer à combattre. Mais sa rationalité savait qu’il se serait ridiculisé. Solo avait raison. Presque l’intégralité de leurs rencontres s’était terminée au lit. Ou contre un mur. Ou une surface plane quelconque.

Il ignora Phasma qui, dans son oreille, énumérait les différentes occasions où sa route avait croisé celle du capitaine du Faucon Millenium.

_ Nous verrons, admit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Et quand Matt se pencha pour effleurer sa joue en un chaste baiser, il ne le repoussa pas.

_ Je suivrai tes instructions à la lettre, promit Matt à son oreille. Personne ne me repérera et je ne prendrai aucune initiative sans avoir ton aval.

_ Parfait, approuva froidement Hux en reportant son attention sur les écrans.

Evidemment, la tante n’était plus là où ils l’avaient vue.

_ Pars devant, poursuivit-il. Je la cherche pendant ce temps et je te tiens au courant. Il faudra simplement suivre le chemin que je te donnerai.

_ Et comment ? demanda Matt.

Hux se pencha et récupéra la caisse à outils qu’il lui tendit. Quitte à prétendre venir faire une réparation, autant soigner les détails. Et au moins si Matt était encombré de la sorte, Hux était presque certain qu’il résisterait à la tentation de s’emparer de la tiare sans lui.

_ Je transmets à Phasma qui transmet au Faucon qui te transmet mes infos. Ca te va ?

_ Je peux vous mettre sur haut-parleur sur la ligne du Faucon, intervint Mitaka à son oreille. Ils vous entendront directement. Cela permettra de sauter une étape et de gagner du temps.

Hux approuva. Mitaka se révélait souvent source de bonnes surprises.

_ Faisons cela. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il après une pause de quelques secondes, le temps que son bras droit fasse les réglages nécessaires.

_ Poe me confirme qu’il t’entend, répondit Matt, un air satisfait sur son étrange visage.

_ Bien, murmura Hux plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Tu peux donc y aller. Dès que tu sors de la pièce, prends le couloir vers la gauche, cela te mènera à une série de salons. En les traversant, tu devrais atteindre le hall d’entrée, là où nous avons vu la tante. Vérifie quand même au passage que tu ne la croises pas. Le temps que tu atteignes le pied des escaliers, je devrais l’avoir trouvée de nouveau.

Matt grogna une vague réponse puis il poussa le bouton de la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit discrètement et il sortit. Pendant ce temps, Hux fixa un à un les écrans à la recherche de l’extravagante tiare de la tante ou des immenses cornes et de la peau bleue de Saarun.

Il se remémora autant que possible le trajet qu’il avait suivi en compagnie de celui-ci. Depuis le hall, la tante avait pu se rendre dans les différents salons qui occupaient la plus grande partie du rez-de-chaussée. Hux se doutait aussi que c’était à cet étage que se trouvaient les cuisines ou autres pièces réservées au travail du personnel mais le Chagrien ne les lui avait pas faites visiter. Et très honnêtement, Hux doutait que Madame se donne même la peine d’y mettre les pieds. Les riches ne s’occupaient pas beaucoup de la façon dont leurs repas étaient préparés tant qu’ils arrivaient chauds et à l’heure sur leurs tables luxueuses.

Il repéra rapidement le salon jaune ou celui sur le thème de la vie aquatique mais n’y trouva pas trace de ce qu’il cherchait. Il songea alors que la tante de Pak Artuk avait pu remonter les escaliers après s’être ainsi exposée aux yeux de tous et qu’elle était peut-être sur le premier balcon, à son sens celui qui avait paru le mieux fourni lors de son tour avec Saarun. Il l’avisa rapidement, avec sa masse d’invités endimanchés, son buffet prenant tout le pan du fond et même un petit orchestre jouant sur le côté. C’était de toute évidence là que s’était réuni le plus gros des arrivants et Hux serra le poing en signe de victoire quand il aperçut Saarun, debout contre un mur, observant de loin l’agitation autour de lui.

Comme il s’y était attendu, le Chagrien ne suivait pas Madame comme son ombre mais s’assurait à distance qu’elle ne risquait aucune menace. Au cœur même de sa demeure, cela aurait été étonnant et la tante ne voulait sans doute pas s’encombrer d’un mur ambulant lorsqu’elle papillonnait d’un invité prestigieux à l’autre.

Alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer à Matt l’itinéraire à suivre, la voix de Phasma résonna en premier dans son oreille.

_ Euh… Hux ? appela-t-elle. Nous avons un problème.

Le cœur de Hux manqua un battement. Immédiatement, son cerveau lui fournit une dizaine de scénarios catastrophes différents, tous initiés par une bourde de Matt. Il se leva de son siège, prêt à s’enfuir si jamais ils avaient été découverts. Ainsi enfermé au cœur même de l’immense maison, il n’avait que peu de chances de s’en sortir s’il ne prenait pas immédiatement les devants.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s’enquit-il tout de même, serrant les poings sur la console et contrôlant au mieux l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ La sécurité ne laisse même pas Matt entrer dans le premier salon, répondit-elle et immédiatement Hux retomba sur son siège, soulagé.

Au moins pour le moment, nul ne les avait démasqués. Même si cela n’était pas de bon augure pour la suite des opérations.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe exactement ? demanda-t-il.

_ Apparemment, intervint à son tour Mitaka, sans doute fatigué d’être constamment laissé de côté, ils ont des ordres très stricts et ils estiment qu’une seule caméra en panne n’est pas suffisant pour imposer aux yeux des grands de ce monde l’allure crasseuse et ridicule d’un technicien, les mots du garde en faction, pas les miens, se dépêcha d’ajouter Mitaka.

Hux resta silencieux. Il se massa les tempes, comme si le geste avait le pouvoir d’accélérer le flot de ses pensées. Sans grand succès. S’ils n’étaient pas autorisés dans les parties privées de la demeure, voler la tiare allait se révéler être une mission impossible. Ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose.

Avant qu’il n’ait une bonne idée, la porte de la salle de contrôle s’ouvrit à nouveau et Matt se rua à l’intérieur, tempêtant à voix haute. La caisse à outils vola si fort contre les armoires métalliques que la porte d’une d’entre elles se bossela, le son si strident que Hux se retint de se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles.

_ KRIFF ! hurla Matt avant d’ajouter tout un chapelet de mots en langues diverses et variées que Hux ne comprenait pas mais qu’il s’imaginait aisément être des insultes pires encore.

Quand Matt se tourna vers lui, son visage était écarlate, ses lunettes de guingois et sa mâchoire tellement crispée que ses dents apparaissaient en un rictus féroce. Hux en aurait presque reculé s’il n’avait pas eu un contrôle de lui-même impeccable et une énorme console derrière lui.

_ Saloperie de foutu garde ! hurla Matt en s’approchant de lui à grandes enjambées, lui postillonnant au visage même à distance.

Hux se retint de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante. Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne idée d’énerver Matt plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

_ Tu sais ce qu’il m’a dit ! Tu sais ce qu’il m’a dit ! lui cria Matt, Hux tendant le cou autant que possible pour éviter une nouvelle salve de salive.

_ Oui, confirma Hux. Mitaka m’a fait un rapide compte-rendu.

Il se leva de la chaise et saisit Matt par les bras. Ce dernier était tendu sous ses doigts, au point que Hux avait l’impression qu’il allait se rompre, et il fulminait toujours. Hux le fit se retourner jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à son tour assis à sa place. Cela l’aiderait peut-être à se calmer car tant qu’il serait dans cet état là, il savait qu’ils ne pourraient rien faire de constructif.

_ Visage disgracieux, grogna Matt en serrant les poings. Je t’en foutrais moi d’un visage disgracieux ! Surtout venant d’un Gamorréen !

Hux fronça les sourcils. Mitaka avait parlé d’une allure ridicule, pas d’un visage disgracieux. Et l’insulte avait paru vexer Matt jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

Il contint un soupir. Il n’avait vraiment pas le temps maintenant pour les états d’âme ou les crises existentielles de Solo. Ils avaient plus urgent à faire et un paquet de problèmes à résoudre pour remplir leur contrat. Alors, Hux décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il ne savait pas si la méthode fonctionnerait mais ça lui paraissait être la plus rapide pour ramener Solo dans son état normal.

Il saisit entre ses deux mains le visage de Matt, le forçant à le regarder de nouveau. Ce dernier continuait de grommeler et pester mais ouvrit des yeux surpris vers Hux et le flot se tarit légèrement. Sentant qu’il était sur la bonne voie, Hux se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre celles si pulpeuses de Matt. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement pour consacrer sa bouche et sa langue au baiser plus qu’aux jérémiades et ses larges bras entourèrent la taille de Hux pour l’attirer vers lui, l’obligeant à prendre place sur ses genoux.

Quant les mains de Matt caressèrent sa colonne avant de descendre sur ses fesses, Hux estima que son objectif était rempli et que son compagnon avait enfin autre chose en tête que les insultes du garde. Il se sentait quand même reconnaissant que Solo soit aussi facile à manipuler et que ses humeurs varient aussi vite dans un sens que dans l’autre. Alors, il rompit le baiser.

_ Arm… commença Matt avant de se reprendre, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue à la recherche de sa bouche. Techie… souffla-t-il encore. J’ai env…

Hux roula des yeux. Ce n’était pas le moment de jouer à Matt et Techie, les deux techniciens de Neimoisecur s’envoyant en l’air sur leur lieu de travail ! Surtout que de toute évidence, ces identités ne leur seraient plus d’aucune utilité.

Une nouvelle idée lui vint alors brusquement et il attrapa sa perruque qu’il jeta à terre avec force, violence et, il devait bien l’admettre, une grande satisfaction.

Aussitôt, Matt cessa tout mouvement, l’observant avec des yeux ronds et une mine choquée que Hux trouva presque comique.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches ! s’écria-t-il alors que Hux quittait ses genoux. Et si quelqu’un rentre !

_ Pour le moment, personne n’est venu voir comment les choses se passaient pour nous. Il y a du monde partout et les gardes ont autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de nos petites affaires. Saarun semble nous faire confiance, il n’y a aucune raison qu’on nous surveille.

Il lissa en arrière ses cheveux naturels qu’il retrouvait avec soulagement et observa les écrans un à un.

Matt se leva à son tour, le fixant toujours avec une certaine perplexité qui rendait plus risible encore son allure générale. Mais ça, Hux n’allait pas le lui faire remarquer, surtout pas maintenant.

_ Regarde-bien, fit-il en pointant un doigt vers les écrans. Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?

Les pupilles de Matt sautèrent d’une image à l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par hausser les épaules.

_ J’aurais tendance à dire des gens qui s’amusent mais je suppose que tu attends plutôt une réponse du genre des trous du cul qui se goinfrent sur le dos du petit peuple, non ?

Hux leva les yeux au plafond en secouant la tête. Il n’était quand même pas aussi extrémiste que cela ! Enfin… peut-être… Mais Solo venant lui-même d’une famille de trous du cul se goinfrant sur le dos du petit peuple, Hux n’allait certainement pas perdre du temps à lui expliquer son point de vue de manière rationnelle. Au lieu de cela, il allait plutôt utiliser une méthode directe et qui appuierait tout autant ses opinions.

_ Ils se goinfrent surtout grâce au petit peuple pour lequel ils n’ont même pas un regard, répliqua-t-il en posant l’index sur un serviteur qui offrait un plateau de verres à chaque main tendue.

L’homme, un Hrakien, naviguait parmi les invités sans que nul ne s’intéresse à son allure, à son visage, juste à ce qu’il pouvait leur apporter. Un nouveau déguisement parfait d’après l’opinion de Hux.

_ Tu veux qu’on se mêle aux serviteurs ? grogna Matt avec une moue aux lèvres et le nez froncé.

_ Quoi ? répliqua Hux d’un ton plus strict que prévu. Ce n’est pas assez bien pour toi ? Technicien de sécurité est plus noble que serveur ?

_ Un peu, oui, fit distraitement Matt en continuant à suivre du regard les allées et venues des différentes races offrant boissons et nourriture dans toutes les pièces de la demeure.

Hux estima qu’il méritait davantage pour le moment un bon coup de genou dans les noix qu’une partie de jambes en l’air comme il l’espérait. Il garda cependant le silence, surtout pressé d’en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire de tiare. Il pourrait toujours se venger plus tard, quand ils auraient enfin quitté la planète.

Après une observation minutieuse, Hux repéra une bonne quinzaine d’espèces variées au service, dont plusieurs humains. Il y avait aussi un certain nombre de droïdes, mais les extras embauchés juste pour la fête étaient si nombreux que nul ne s’inquièteraient de voir débarquer deux visages inconnus de plus. Et puis c’était, pour le moment, le plan le plus viable auquel il pouvait penser. Matt, quant à lui, semblait toujours perplexe.

_ C’est une couverture parfaite, insista Hux. Surtout que nous sommes passés par l’entrée de service quand nous sommes arrivés. Cela veut dire que si nous prenons le couloir vers la droite, nous avons toutes les chances de trouver le vestiaire des serveurs et deux costumes à notre taille. Et là, je doute que la sécurité nous arrête.

Matt grogna à nouveau sans vraiment porter attention à Hux. Après plusieurs secondes, il recula brusquement, les poings crispés dans les boucles blondes de sa perruque.

_ ARG ! gémit-il. J’étais pourtant certain que Matt et Techie pourraient mener cette mission jusqu’au bout !

Son ton était si dépité que Hux ressentit brièvement une pointe de sympathie qu’il se dépêcha d’étouffer.

_ Matt et Techie ont bien travaillé, répondit-il cependant. Ils nous ont fait entrer, nous ont permis de visiter les lieux et de trouver la tante de Pak Artuk. Mais il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Matt soupira avant de hocher très lentement la tête. Il retira sa perruque avec une grimace et sa chevelure sombre se répandit sur ses épaules. Quand, à leur tour, les lunettes quittèrent son nez, il était enfin redevenu Ben Solo.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette semaine! J'espère que mes idioties (parce que cette histoire, c'est vraiment ça) vous auront amusés! Je voulais aussi vous signaler que l'adorable [coeurd-art-ichaut](http://coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com) m'a fait une illustration trop chou de Techie et Saarun, [LA!](http://coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com/post/160730378509/i-try-things-to-color-my-drawings-this-one-is) Encore merci beaucoup!!!  
> Et à bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

_ Quel est ton plan exact ? demanda Ben Solo en glissant les lunettes et la perruque de Matt dans la caisse à outils.

Il récupéra au sol la rousse que Hux avait jetée un peu plus tôt et la lissa du mieux possible du plat de la main avant de la ranger également.

_ Pour moi le plus simple, répondit Hux, est de se glisser discrètement dans le couloir jusqu’à trouver de quoi nous vêtir pour passer inaperçus. A partir de là, on se rend en cuisine, on prend un plateau et on fonce vers le balcon avant que la tante ne change d’emplacement. Ensuite… on applique le plan tel qu’il était… conçu, grogna-t-il tant cela lui faisait mal.

Concevoir était vraiment un grand mot pour le bricolage de Solo.

_ On appelle Poe et Phasma, reprit cependant Hux, et à leur arrivée, on vole la tiare, on fuit et ils nous récupèrent. Et plus je m’écoute et plus je trouve ce plan ridicule et je suppose que nous allons finir dans un cachot quelque part sur Cato Neimoidia, conclut-il en plissant le nez.

_ Mitaka viendra vous sauver avant ! lança Phasma dans son oreillette.

Hux l’ignora, ne sachant pas comment prendre cela. Il savait Mitaka très compétent mais le voir comme leur dernier recours n’était pas vraiment rassurant pour autant.

_ Donc pour le moment, l’étape une est de nous changer ? s’assura Ben Solo et Hux approuva.

_ Ca tombe bien, fit Solo, tes yeux sont presque redevenus normaux. Tu n’aurais de toute façon plus du tout ressemblé à l’adorable Techie.

Hux retint tout un tas de remarques désobligeantes sur l’état des cheveux de Techie et son goût plus que discutable en matière de mode mais il avait mieux à faire. D’un coup d’œil, il s’assura que la tante de Pak Artuk n’avait pas changé de niveau et quand il repéra la tiare sertie de pierres, il pressa Solo vers la porte. Ce dernier se pencha pour récupérer la caisse à outils par terre.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! s’écria Hux en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Tu ne vas pas amener ce truc énorme avec nous !

Ils n’avaient plus besoin de quoi que ce soit là-dedans et encore moins s’ils allaient servir les invités à l’étage.

_ Il est hors de question que j’abandonne là Matt et Techie ! grommela Solo en resserrant son emprise.

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de frustration mais leva les deux mains au ciel, seul moyen pour lui de ne pas se jeter vers Solo pour l’étrangler.

_ Ce sont deux vieilles perruques dégueulasses ! s’insurgea-t-il lorsqu’il fut certain d’avoir regagné le contrôle de sa voix.

_ Ce sont des amis précieux qui m’ont servi de nombreuses fois !

Hux pesta si fort que Solo consentit à abandonner la caisse à outils mais il glissa quand même dans les poches de sa combinaison les deux perruques et la paire de lunettes. Hux décida de faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Il n’avait de toute façon ni la force ni la patience de s’opposer à l’instant aux caprices ridicules de Ben Solo.

Hux fut celui qui ouvrit la porte. Le plus lentement possible, il passa la tête dans le couloir. Il tendit l’oreille mais ne repéra aucun bruit à part des rires, venant de la gauche, là où se trouvait le premier salon. Rassuré de ne voir personne, il sortit de la salle, Solo juste derrière lui.

Il détestait l’idée de toujours porter leurs vêtements de techniciens. Son t-shirt jaune ou le gilet orange de Solo ne les aidaient vraiment pas à être discrets. Longeant le mur, il prit vers la droite, remontant le couloir en direction de l’entrée de service. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, il percevait de mieux en mieux les cris en provenance de la cuisine. Chacun s’envoyait commandes et ordres efficacement. C’était une ambiance qui fit sourire Hux. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Il aperçut rapidement, juste avant deux grandes portes battantes qui s’ouvraient et se fermaient sans cesse pour laisser passer des serveurs aux uniformes impeccables, un petit corridor sombre.

_ Par là, annonça-t-il à Solo en plongeant à l’intérieur avant que quelqu’un ne les surprenne.

Solo le suivit docilement et, guidés juste à la lumière de petites loupiotes de sécurité au plafond, ils remontèrent quelques mètres jusqu’à deux nouvelles portes. Hux essaya la première et constata avec satisfaction qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée. Pas qu’il ne sache pas ouvrir un verrou électronique, mais cela lui aurait quand même demandé plus de temps qu’il n’était prêt à y consacrer.

La pièce qu’il découvrit était à peine plus grande qu’un placard et un empilement désorganisé de cartons et de caisses contenant, d’après l’étiquetage, tout le matériel de service nécessaire comme des assiettes, des couverts ou autres piques jetables.

Il grogna en la refermant. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il cherchait. Il essaya la suivante qui s’ouvrit tout aussi facilement, dévoilant des rangées de casiers individuels. Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent. C’était presque exactement ce qu’il s’était imaginé.

_ Parfait, se réjouit-il en entrant, trainant Ben Solo à sa suite avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

Il était peu probable qu’ils soient dérangés en plein durant le service mais Hux préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

_ Oh Armie, souffla Solo dans son dos, tu voulais qu’on soit seuls tous les deux dans une pièce fermée…

_ Nous étions déjà tous les deux seuls dans une pièce fermée, répondit distraitement Hux en allongeant l’allure vers un portique couvert d’une housse sur le côté de laquelle était frappé le logo d’une entreprise.

_ Et tu en as profité pour te jeter sur moi et m’embrasser, lui rappela Solo.

_ Ce n’était pas toi que j’embrassais, c’était Matt, fit Hux en soulevant la housse, dévoilant une rangée de costumes similaires à ceux portés par les serveurs ce soir. Il était bien plus agréable à regarder que toi.

Il savait que les compagnies de traiteurs et services de bouche emportaient toujours quelques costumes supplémentaires pour leurs intérimaires ou en cas d’accident. Et cela allait vraiment les aider.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je remette la perruque ? marmonna Solo pendant que Hux passait les cintres les uns après les autres à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant s’adapter à leurs tailles respectives.

Il se tourna vers Solo, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier avait sa mine boudeuse et Hux roula des yeux.

_ Non ! Je veux juste que tu mettes ça ! déclara-t-il en jetant à Solo un costume assez vaste pour accueillir ses larges épaules.

Ben Solo l’attrapa au vol, étudiant comme s’il n’en avait jamais vu auparavant la chemise d’un blanc impeccable et les gilets et pantalon assortis d’un violet profond.

Pendant ce temps, Hux trouva également quelque chose qui serait assez long pour sa grande taille sans pour autant qu’il nage dedans.

_ Armie… l’appela doucement Solo.

Hux s’assura que son exemplaire disposait de tous les éléments depuis la cravate jusqu’à la ceinture de cuir. Il n’y aurait bien que leurs chaussures qui dénoteraient mais avec un peu de chance, personne ne regarderait leurs pieds.

_ Armie, insista Solo avec un peu plus de force.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Hux en se tournant enfin vers lui. Tu n’as jamais mis de cravate de ta vie ?

Ben Solo se renfrogna davantage encore.

_ Bien sûr que si j’ai déjà mis une cravate, répliqua-t-il d’un ton puéril qui ne convainquit pas du tout Hux. Mais je n’ai encore jamais mis de chemise avec quatre bras !

Il agita le cintre sous le nez de Hux qui constata qu’effectivement, deux paires de manches pendaient de chaque côté.

Foutus aliens ! songea ce dernier en reprenant ses recherches sur le portant.

Après de longues minutes infructueuses, il dut se rendre à l’évidence. Hormis la chemise à quatre bras, il n’y avait rien qui puisse convenir à Solo. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

_ Déshabille-toi et enfile ça ! ordonna-t-il. Je viendrai t’aider à rendre le tout plus présentable.

Solo récupéra la tenue, un air perplexe sur ses traits mobiles et l’étudia, la tête penchée de côté.

_ Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu hésiterais à te déshabiller devant moi, le poussa Hux.

Lui-même avait retiré l’ignoble t-shirt jaune qui lui avait agressé les yeux depuis qu’il l’avait mis et il avait hâte de le remplacer par une chemise aussi parfaitement nette que repassée.

_ J’aime me déshabiller devant toi, répondit soudain Solo avec l’intensité qui lui était tellement propre. Mais Armie, quatre bras ! On va être repérés tout de suite !

_ Pas si tu me laisses faire. Et crois-moi, si personne n’a repéré Matt et Techie, nous avons toutes nos chances avec ces nouvelles tenues.

Il jeta au sol le sweater qu’il avait eu à même la peau, et dont les manches avaient été bien trop longues pour lui, et réalisa que si Solo n’avait toujours pas bougé, c’était parce que cette fois, il détaillait son torse avec des yeux brillants que Hux ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ben Solo n’avait jamais caché le désir que le corps de Hux faisait naître en lui. Pour ce dernier, c’était aussi agaçant que grisant. Aussi flatteur qu’inconvenant. Surtout quand ses hormones y répondaient avec la même puissance, alors que tout en lui aurait dû être concentré sur la réussite de leur mission.

_ Arrête ça et dépêche-toi, le réprimanda-t-il à contrecœur en récupérant la chemise blanche sur le cintre et en l’enfilant.

Elle était un poil bouffante au niveau des épaules mais cela restait tout à fait correct. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Solo se mettre enfin en action, posant dans un coin le gilet orange de Matt avant de faire glisser la fermeture de sa combinaison.

Hux se força à détourner les yeux. Il connaissait ses faiblesses.

Se focalisant sur sa propre tenue plutôt que sur le corps de Solo, Hux changea de pantalon, noua sa cravate, puis passa son gilet qu’il serra au niveau de la taille. Il s’adaptait parfaitement à sa silhouette longiligne et sans même avoir à se regarder, il savait que le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

_ Alors, on se sent comme à la maison ? se gaussa Phasma dans l’oreillette, le faisant grimacer.

Elle était restée si silencieuse ces dernières minutes qu’il en était presque arrivé à l’oublier. Et cela lui allait très bien ! Alors, il ne répondit pas et se focalisa sur ses cheveux.

Il y avait un petit miroir sur le côté, près du portant. Il s’y rendit pour arranger du bout des doigts ses mèches mises à mal par la perruque de Techie. Il entendait en bruit de fond Solo qui grognait, grommelait et se plaignait mais il n’y prêta aucune attention.

Après de longues secondes de remodelage, il parvint enfin à un résultat décent. Alors certes, ses cheveux étaient plus plaqués contre son crâne qu’il ne l’aimait habituellement mais au moins était-il parvenu à dompter chaque mèche récalcitrante.

_ Armie ! gémit Solo derrière lui.

Hux soupira, se redressa, rajusta une dernière fois sa cravate puis se retourna pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait et qui mettait Ben Solo dans un tel état.

Il fut surpris de découvrir Solo presque prêt. Au ton de sa voix, il s’était attendu à le retrouver les deux pieds dans la même jambe de pantalon ou quelque chose d’aussi stupide que cela. Mais non, Solo avait été aussi efficace à mettre son pantalon qu’il l’était à l’enlever généralement face à Hux. Il avait aussi passé la chemise et il avait même réussi à faire un nœud de cravate digne du sien. Cela fit d’ailleurs un peu tiquer Hux, lui qui pensait Solo complètement inapte sur le plan vestimentaire. Après tout, ce qu’il portait au quotidien n’était qu’un grossier copier-coller des tenues de son père, que Hux avait pu voir sur tous les documents qu’il avait consultés. Mais il se rappela que Solo venait d’une famille si huppée que toute sa jeunesse il avait dû être vêtu de tenues d’apparat et qu’il devait bien lui en rester quelques souvenirs.

En fait, la seule chose qui clochait encore étaient les deux manches inutilisées qui pendouillaient mollement en partance de ses flancs… Et l’absence de gilet… Et bien sûr la chevelure indigne d’un serveur dans une soirée de ce niveau social. Non, à bien y réfléchir il restait un bon nombre de problèmes auxquels Hux allait devoir remédier. L’air bougon de Solo n’aidait pas non plus.

_ Armie ! Je fais quoi de ces machins ! maugréa-t-il en secouant dans tous les sens les manches supplémentaires.

Hux s’approcha de lui et l’étudia lentement, lui tournant autour à la recherche d’une solution.

Si ça n’avait été pour les manches en trop, la tenue aurait été parfaite pour Solo. Au niveau des épaules, la chemise était bien mieux ajustée que celle de Hux. Et une fois cintrée avec le gilet, le résultat allait se révéler esthétiquement irréprochable selon ses goûts et ses critères. Quant au pantalon… Hux ne put empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur le fessier musclé de Solo, indécemment moulé sous le tissu violet. Là, il n’y avait besoin d’absolument aucune retouche.

_ On va se faire capter hein ? reprit Solo en se dévissant le cou pour suivre les mouvements de Hux.

_ Non. On devrait pouvoir arranger ça, conclut ce dernier une fois son inspection terminée.

Il se plaça face à Solo et récupéra les deux manches. Il tira dessus pour affiner la taille de son compagnon, les croisa au niveau de son abdomen puis les ramena dans le dos juste au-dessus de la ceinture dans laquelle il coinça les bouts pour qu’elles ne bougent plus. Puis il fit une pause pour admirer son œuvre.

Alors bien sûr, vu comme ça, les manches en plus et les plis que le bricolage de Hux avait provoqués étaient évidents. Mais une fois le gilet passé, tout disparaîtrait comme par magie, il en était persuadé.

_ Ca rend quelque chose ? fit Solo qui avait levé légèrement les bras pour faciliter le travail de Hux.

_ Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna ce dernier.

Solo obtempéra et resta parfaitement immobile, même quand Hux fit glisser sur ses bras le gilet qu’il venait de récupérer près de la combinaison abandonnée de Matt. Il repassa face à Solo pour le boutonner et recula d’un pas, les bras croisés.

Cela ne tombait pas de façon parfaite, mais c’était tout à fait correct, même selon les standards de Hux. Sous la scrutation d’yeux habitués, le stratagème serait rapidement percé mais pour des néophytes en pleine célébration, cela devrait ressembler à toutes les autres tenues. Même Solo semblait bluffé par la performance de Hux. Il se tournait dans tous les sens pour regarder les côtés de son corps et l’arrière autant que possible et poussa même un sifflement impressionné. Hux aussi d’ailleurs était impressionné. Non pas par la qualité de son travail. Il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. Mais plus par la ligne parfaite que formaient le large torse de Solo et sa taille élancée sous la coupe du gilet.

Repoussant dans un coin de sa tête la perspective de rouvrir de ses propres mains ce gilet plus tard dans la soirée s’ils ne finissaient pas en cellule, Hux fit un rapide tour du vestiaire, les yeux fixés au sol. Maintenant que Ben Solo était habillé, il lui restait un dernier détail à régler mais il avait son importance. Il longea à grandes enjambées les rangées de casiers, certain de découvrir ce qu’il cherchait. Solo l’appela d’un ton perplexe mais Hux leva la main pour le faire taire. Il n’en avait pas pour longtemps…

Il trouva en premier un vieux papier traînant par terre. Puis ce fut une piécette qu’il glissa sans remords dans sa poche. Après tout, il n’y avait pas de petites économies. Enfin, il mit la main sur ce qu’il voulait, un petit élastique noir perdu par son propriétaire. Hux avait espéré trouver un lien ou un lacet, mais être tombé sur un élastique était un vrai coup de chance, peut-être le premier qu’ils avaient depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Il retourna vers Solo qui l’observait, le nez froncé.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas me mettre un vieux machin ramassé par terre dans les cheveux ! se plaignit-il quand il repéra l’objet entre les doigts de Hux.

_ De un, tu m’as bien fait porter une perruque immonde et des vêtements presque aussi dégoûtants durant des heures. De deux, tu as déjà collé ta langue entre mes fesses alors que j’étais d’une propreté plus que douteuse. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es répugné à l’idée que cet élastique touche tes cheveux, répliqua-t-il d’un ton qui ne souffrait d’aucune protestation.

Solo tenta pourtant d’ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Hux fut plus rapide que lui. Se glissant dans son dos, il attrapa les boucles noires et tenta de les discipliner autant que possible. Elles étaient douces et soyeuses entre ses doigts et Hux regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire durer le plaisir qu’était de caresser les cheveux de Ben Solo.

_ Baisse-toi un peu, grogna-t-il, ayant du mal à deviner ce qu’il faisait réellement tant que Solo était plus grand que lui.

Ce dernier fléchit les genoux et Hux vit enfin le haut de son crâne. Il ramena en arrière toutes les mèches qu’il pouvait, contourna les larges oreilles décollées et parvint à tout attacher en une queue de cheval acceptable. Il aurait bien profité de l’occasion pour donner à son meilleur ennemi une coupe ridicule, genre un petit chignon rigolo sur le haut du crâne, mais il n’avait pas le temps pour cela et n’était même pas vraiment d’humeur. Ils avaient encore tant à faire avant de parvenir à sortir d’ici.

Globalement satisfait, il fit se retourner Solo pour admirer de face le résultat. Il était complètement conforme à ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Hux trouvait même qu’ainsi, la précision des traits de Solo ressortait d’une manière que son esprit jugea aussi intéressante que plaisante. Mais Ben Solo ne paraissait pas partager son enthousiasme. Le visage baissé et écarlate, il secoua la tête pour rabattre sur son visage un rideau de cheveux qui n’était plus là.

_ Arrête de toucher, le réprimanda brusquement Hux. Tu vas tout défaire.

_ On ne peut pas juste… commença Solo avant d’hésiter. Je ne pense pas… Je n’aime pas du tout ! conclut-il d’une moue boudeuse, son regard évitant celui de Hux.

_ Ca c’est bien le dernier de mes soucis, répondit celui-ci en vérifiant autour de lui qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre qui pourrait leur être utile.

Il ne cessa pas de surveiller Solo du coin de l’œil, certain que ce grand crétin allait essayer de tout défaire dès qu’il aurait le dos tourné.

_ Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser mes cheveux normaux ! maugréa-t-il en levant vers son crâne une main que Hux se dépêcha de saisir.

_ Parce qu’il n’y a rien de plus dégoûtant que de trouver un cheveu dans un plat et que pas un serveur digne de ce nom ne se promènerait avec une touffe pareille sur la tête, grogna Hux en forçant Solo à baisser le bras.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hux.

_ Quoi encore ! s’agaça celui-ci.

Solo ne répondit pas. Hux soupira longuement et péniblement.

_ C’est à cause de tes oreilles ? demanda-t-il quand un silence pesant s’attarda entre eux.

La couleur des joues de Solo s’étendit à tout son visage et descendit dans son cou. Sa moue se fit plus marquée et son expression plus renfrognée. Hux comprit qu’il avait tapé juste.

C’était étrange pour lui de découvrir Solo ainsi gêné par un point de son physique. Alors certes, il s’était déjà vexé de quelques réflexions cruelles de Hux. Et Matt avait très mal pris la remarque du Gamorréen. Mais habituellement, Ben Solo rayonnait de confiance en lui, sans doute dictée par une bêtise extrême. Et il n’avait jamais rougi à l’idée de s’exposer aux yeux de Hux. Mais là, il paraissait avoir appuyé sur un point sensible.

Il retint un nouveau soupir. Ils auraient déjà dû être hors du vestiaire, à mettre en place la première phase de leur nouveau plan ! Et non, Hux se retrouvait une fois de plus à gérer le caractère d’adolescent pénible de Solo !

_ Matt aussi avait les oreilles qui dépassaient et ça n’a pas eu l’air de te gêner beaucoup, lança-t-il pour pointer à Solo son propre illogisme.

_ Matt c’est Matt, et moi c’est moi. Ca n’a rien à voir.

Hux manqua de répliquer que Matt c’était quand même un peu Solo, mais il avait compris l’idée. Quand il jouait un de ses personnages, tel un acteur, Solo n’était plus lui-même et il ne considérait pas les faiblesses de ces êtres imaginaires comme les siennes. Là, c’était sous sa propre identité qu’il se mettait à nu. Du moins ses oreilles. Hux supposa qu’il allait devoir être un peu plus conciliant s’il voulait mettre rapidement fin à cette crise. Et la conciliation n’était pas son fort lorsqu’il était question de Ben Solo. Mais il allait faire de son mieux.

_ Tes oreilles sont très bien, elles me plaisent beaucoup et tu n’as pas à t’en faire, débita-t-il rapidement, espérant que cela suffirait à rassurer son compagnon. D’ailleurs, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter, tu es désormais un serveur. Personne ne va se donner la peine de te regarder ou même voir que tu existes. Crois-moi sur parole.

Solo ne parut ni rassuré, ni conforté par le discours de Hux. Il se détourna en se mordant les lèvres mais n’insista pas davantage. Son visage était toujours écarlate mais il devait avoir compris à son ton l’agacement de Hux et avait miraculeusement opté pour la chose la plus rationnelle à faire, à savoir se taire.

Mais alors que Hux allait lui expliquer ce qu’il avait en tête pour la suite, Solo se baissa et fouilla dans les poches de Matt pour en tirer les deux perruques et les lunettes. Hux émit un grognement animal qu’il ne se serait pas cru capable de pousser.

_ Quoi ? se braqua Solo en le fixant de son regard sombre. Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’abandonnais pas Matt et Techie ici.

Hux se pinça l’arête du nez pour retenir le chapelet de jurons qui venait de pousser sur sa langue. Au moins s’estimait-il heureux que Solo n’insiste pas pour emmener le gilet orange ou le t-shirt jaune.

Il regarda avec un mélange de désarroi et d’agacement Solo glisser les deux perruques dans sa chemise, aplatissant du mieux possible les bosses qu’il avait à présent au niveau du torse. Hux manqua de détourner les yeux pour ne pas avoir à être témoin de la ruine de ses efforts sur la tenue de Solo. Mais celui-ci parvint finalement à obtenir un résultat correct qui n’attirait pas l’attention. Encombré par la paire de lunettes, il se la colla sur le nez et fit un geste du menton en direction de Hux.

Ce dernier resta un instant perplexe. Avec ses cheveux tirés presque élégamment en arrière et sa tenue de service parfaitement ajustée, les montures paraissaient moins monstrueuses sur le nez de Solo qu’elles ne l’avaient été sur le nez de Matt. Elles illuminaient même son visage et Hux se retourna brusquement quand il réalisa que ses joues rougissaient.

_ Allons-y ! aboya-t-il avec impatience. Nous avons déjà perdu bien assez de temps.

Solo attrapa les vêtements qu’ils avaient abandonnés à terre pour les dissimuler dans un coin et suivit Hux jusqu’à la porte. Avant de l’ouvrir, le capitaine du Finalizer se tourna vers son associé.

_ C’est maintenant que le plus difficile commence, le prévint-il. Nous allons être exposés aux yeux de tous et nous n’avons pas le droit à l’erreur. Tu me comprends bien ?

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, se vexa Solo.

_ C’est une évidence, confirma Hux. Cependant je suppose que si je t’explique clairement les choses, tu devrais être relativement capable de ne pas nous plonger dans la panade la plus totale.

Solo grogna mais ne l’interrompit pas.

_ Nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers les cuisines. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde et d’agitation, on ne devrait donc pas faire plus attention que cela à nous. Tu me suis et tu me laisses faire. Je vais demander deux plateaux, un pour toi, un pour moi. Arrange-toi pour obtenir un plateau de nourriture, pas de boissons.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les boissons sont plus complexes à maîtriser. Elles sont moins stables, plus faciles à renverser, à faire déborder, lorsqu’elles tombent elles font plus de bruit et j’en passe. Nous aurons une foule à traverser, probablement des escaliers à monter. Crois-moi, pour quelqu’un de non-aguerri, porter des verres n’est jamais une bonne idée.

Solo eut l’air dubitatif comme s’il se considérait bien plus doué que Hux ne voulait le croire. Ce dernier n’était cependant pas prêt à prendre le moindre risque et imaginer Solo virevoltant au milieu des invités des verres en cristal au bout des doigts suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

_ D’accord, finit-il cependant par consentir quand Hux le fixa de son regard le plus sévère.

_ Nous nous rendrons ensuite sur le balcon où nous avons repéré la tante. Je connais le chemin, je l’ai déjà fait en compagnie de Saarun. Et toi, tu ne me quittes pas d’une semelle. Nous prendrons les escaliers de service mais à partir du moment où nous entrerons dans les parties communes, les gens vont se jeter sur nous pour récupérer de quoi boire et manger comme si personne ne les avait nourris depuis des siècles. Ne sous-estime jamais la puissance d’une petite vieille avide d’une mini-quiche. Si tu n’es pas attentif, nous risquons de nous retrouver séparés. Et… ne shoote pas dans les invités pour me rejoindre ! Ce serait le pire que tu puisses faire.

Solo eut un sourire en coin qui fit accrocher la lumière à ses montures dorées.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je resterai si collé à toi que tu sentiras à travers le tissu ma…

_ Ta volonté de bien faire ? le coupa Hux.

_ Exactement, ma volonté de bien faire, répondit Ben Solo en ricanant.

_ Nous nous rendrons immédiatement sur le balcon où nous avons repéré la tante. En espérant qu’elle y soit toujours. Si c’est le cas, Poe et Phas… et Mitaka  pourront passer à l’action.

_ Merci ! fit la petite voix de Mitaka en arrière-plan, signe que son équipage ne perdait rien de leur conversation.

_ Sinon nous irons de salle en salle jusqu’à la trouver. Et ensuite, ce sera à nous de saisir la tiare et de fuir avec, conclut Hux. Tu penses t’en sortir ?

Solo opina avec enthousiasme.

_ Je me colle à toi comme ton ombre jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve la tante en me méfiant des petites vieilles croqueuses de quiches, puis je saisis la tiare et ensemble nous sautons à bord du Faucon pour une nuit passionnée ?

Hux préféra ne pas répondre à cela mais estima que Solo avait beau faire l’andouille, il avait globalement compris de quoi il en retournait. Ils avaient de toute façon perdu bien assez de temps et à chaque minute gaspillée la tante de Pak Artuk risquait de leur glisser entre les doigts.

_ Allons-y, conclut-il simplement en ouvrant la porte.

Le dos enfin parfaitement raide après avoir incarné Techie depuis bien trop longtemps, Hux traversa le couloir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir si Solo le suivait. Il n’entendait pas l’homme marcher sur l’épaisse moquette qui tapissait les couloirs, mais il avait l’impression de sentir sa chaleur à distance.

Ils rejoignirent en quelques foulées le couloir principal et Hux s’engagea à droite en direction du bruit caractéristique des cuisines. Ils croisèrent une serveuse vêtue du même uniforme qu’eux, un plateau bien garni à la main et Hux se crispa légèrement. Mais la femme les salua juste d’un signe de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin. Hux retint un soupir de soulagement. C’était plutôt positif.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue des deux portes battantes, il jeta un coup d’œil à Solo. Au moins celui-ci tenait sa parole et calquait son attitude sur celle de Hux. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Hux était quasiment certain de n’avoir jamais vu le capitaine du Faucon Millenium se tenir aussi droit. Avec son gabarit, c’était impressionnant et comme souvent lorsqu’il était en compagnie de Solo, Hux se trouva bien filiforme.

_ Et pas un mot ! lui rappela-t-il en poussant d’une main sure une des portes.

Aussitôt à l’intérieur, il fut assailli par l’odeur des cuissons et le bruit des casseroles. La pièce était à la mesure de tout le reste de la maison, vaste, lumineuse et particulièrement bien équipée. Hux ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les longs plans de travail brillant à la lumière des néons, le matériel flambant neuf, les caisses de victuailles qui s’accumulaient dans un garde-manger à la porte de transparacier, ou encore la trentaine de cuisiniers et commis qui s’affairaient en tous sens. La tante de Pak Artuk n’avait lésiné sur aucun moyen pour satisfaire ses invités. Ou plutôt pour se faire mousser et étaler l’étendue de sa fortune, comme Hux le soupçonnait.

Sans montrer la moindre hésitation, il se rendit sur la droite où des commis étaient chargés d’assembler les assortiments des différents plateaux. Une jeune Twi’lek à la peau verte et au sourire timide les distribuait ensuite aux serveurs qui faisaient la queue devant elle.

A coups de gestes sûrs, elle expédia les trois qui se trouvaient devant Hux et Ben Solo avant de les scruter tous deux avec l’impatience propre à ceux en plein coup de feu.

_ Balcon du premier étage, annonça Hux en s’avançant la main tendue.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu’une fois encore, Solo l’imita à la perfection.

La Twi’lek opina, les deux lekku noués derrière son crâne à l’aide d’un épais ruban tressautant légèrement. Elle prit ensuite un plateau dans chaque main, l’un contenant des canapés multicolores et l’autre des verres aussi hauts que fins emplis d’une boisson d’une chaude teinte dorée. Hux secoua la tête lorsqu’elle lui tendit les petits fours et se pencha du côté de Solo pour récupérer les boissons. Elles étaient un vrai piège à novices avec leur forme allongée. La Twi’lek parut un instant perplexe mais Hux lui fit un discret clin d’œil.

_ Débutant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse avec un mouvement de menton en direction de Ben Solo, et elle eut pour lui un sourire entendu.

Solo récupéra les petits fours et tous deux firent demi-tour.

Peu confiant en les capacités de son associé, Hux lui tint même la porte lorsqu’ils ressortirent dans le couloir. Mais Solo avait une mine concentrée et tenait son plateau, certes sans élégance, mais avec efficacité. Au moins ne penchait-il pas. Hux l’encouragea d’un hochement de tête et le guida jusqu’à l’escalier de service par lequel lui et Saarun étaient précédemment redescendus.

Lorsqu’il commença à les grimper d’un pas rapide, Solo siffla derrière lui.

_ Quoi ? grogna Hux, certain qu’il allait recevoir un nouveau commentaire sur son arrière-train.

_ Mais comment fais-tu ça ? demanda Solo.

Hux stoppa quand il entendit dans sa voix une vraie note d’admiration. Il se retourna et le fixa les sourcils froncés.

Ben Solo se tenait trois marches après lui et agrippait à présent son plateau à deux mains. S’il avait pu donner le change dans un couloir à plat, monter des marches dans une pose plus traditionnelle s’avérait un peu plus complexe pour lui. Il scrutait Hux avec des yeux ronds.

_ Je suis habile c’est tout, répliqua froidement Hux en reprenant sa montée, son propre plateau toujours porté élégamment du bout de sa main droite.

Malgré ses mouvements, le liquide à l’intérieur ne bougeait qu’à peine.

_ Je ne suis pas spécialement maladroit, s’offusqua Solo, et pourtant j’ai failli tout fiche par terre dès la première marche.

_ Il est donc évident que tu te surestimes, déduisit Hux en arrivant sur le palier.

Il marqua une pause le temps que Ben Solo le rejoigne.

_ Ou alors, fit celui-ci sur un ton de conspiration, tu me caches quelque chose.

Il grimpa d’un coup les deux dernières marches sans aucun problème pour ses longues jambes.

Hux le toisa d’un sourcil levé.

_ Je te cache des milliers de choses, répliqua-t-il. En fait, tu ne sais rien de moi, pointa-t-il ensuite. Nous nous connaissons à peine, nous ne sommes pas amis, même pas associés. C’est la poisse qui fait que je me retrouve à chaque fois affublé de ta personne.

Au lieu de se vexer, Solo gloussa.

_ Comme toujours tu peux nier autant que tu veux, murmura-t-il en se penchant à l’oreille de Hux, mais j’ai compris la vérité. C’est ton identité secrète.

Hux manqua de s’étouffer.

_ Mon identité secrète, répéta-t-il avec dédain.

Solo approuva.

_ Moi pour rentrer chez les gens, je suis Kylo Ren, je suis Matt… Toi, tu te fonds dans les équipes de service.

Hux secoua la tête devant ce tissu d’inepties. Il n’avait habituellement pas besoin de se déguiser pour faire affaire. Il n’avait pas une lourde réputation à porter comme Solo et sa famille.

_ Ton imagination est aussi vaste que ta bêtise, conclut-il. Maintenant arrête de nous faire perdre du temps et suis-moi. Fais attention, nous allons pénétrer dans les parties communes.

Sans laisser l’occasion à Solo de répondre, Hux ouvrit la nouvelle porte.

Il fut sur le champ assailli par une odeur de fleurs et de poudre et par le bruit ronronnant des conversations. La porte de service donnait sur un couloir dans lequel toutes les autres portes étaient grandes ouvertes et malgré cela, une foule compacte se pressait dans tous les coins. Visiblement, malgré la taille de la demeure, les invités préféraient se masser au niveau où se trouvait leur hôtesse.

En plissant les yeux et en tendant le cou, Hux devinait tout au bout la large baie vitrée menant au balcon qu’ils visaient. Il n’allait pas être évident de se frayer un chemin jusque là-bas. Lui était certain d’y arriver mais Solo, plus grand, plus large, plus bête, et surtout avec bien moins d’expérience que lui en la matière, risquait de déverser l’intégralité de ses petits fours sur le crâne chauve d’un vieux monsieur ou dans le décolleté plongeant d’une jeune lady.

Enfin c’était un risque à prendre et ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient le choix.

_ Le balcon est tout droit au fond, annonça-t-il tout de même à Solo. Surtout, reste près de moi, j’ouvre le chemin.

Solo opina gravement. Son silence et sa mine concentrée étaient autant de preuves de son sérieux à présent qu’ils se retrouvaient au cœur de l’action. Le voir agir avec un tel professionnalisme rassura Hux. Connaissant Solo et son manque de tact habituel, il n’aurait pas été étonné qu’il pousse un grand cri bestial pour faire fuir tous ceux qui leur barraient la route, avant de s’élancer en courant, jetant au plafond le plateau de canapés. Hux se les imaginait presque retombant un à un avec un petit bruit mou.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée parasite et leva le menton et la main, jugeant de la hauteur suffisante pour que son plateau ne cogne en aucune circonstance contre les épaules des invités. Puis il fit un pas assuré en avant. Puis un second, bougeant aisément entre les corps qui se retournaient, intéressés par la boisson dorée dont les lueurs chaudes du couloir faisaient ressortir la teinte.

Une main ou deux se tendirent pour saisir un verre et Hux répondit à chacun de ces gestes d’un sourire forcé et d’un poli hochement de tête. Dans l’ensemble, il estimait que la traversée se passait plutôt bien et il voyait rapidement se rapprocher leur objectif. Il jetait au passage des coups d’œil occasionnels en direction des salles ouvertes, tentant de repérer une tiare extravagante ou deux énormes cornes mais pour le moment, il n’y avait rien. C’était plutôt rassurant, signe qu’ils avaient toutes les chances de trouver Madame là où ils l’avaient repérée sur les écrans.

Ce fut alors que se produisit ce qu’il craignait le plus. Une minuscule dame âgée, du genre de celles dont les gros yeux plissés arrivaient au niveau de son nombril, lui barra la route, sa canne fermement plantée entre ses jambes. Hux ne reconnaissait pas son espèce mais une chose était certaine, avec sa peau verte, ses cheveux hirsutes, son nez retroussé et ses grandes oreilles pointues, elle n’était pas humaine. Elle tendit vers le plateau de Hux une main à trois doigts aux ongles soigneusement peints.

_ Qu’est-ce ? demanda-t-elle simplement d’une voix un peu râpeuse.

Hux ne savait pas si cette caractéristique était due à son âge ou à ses origines. Il tenta son sourire le plus convivial avant de répondre, sur le ton de la conspiration, en se penchant vers elle pour porter le plateau à sa hauteur.

_ Il s’agit de la cuvée spéciale de Madame.

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard de travers. A vrai dire, Hux n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que contenaient les verres et demander à la Twi’lek aurait été suspicieux puisque l’équipe avait probablement reçu à l’avance, lors d’un briefing, la liste des boissons et plats servis. Mais il savait qu’un vocabulaire comme « cuvée spéciale » ou « réserve exclusive » suffisait généralement à charmer les invités. Mais apparemment pas la vieille bique toute verte qui saisit une coupe entre ses doigts épais.

Elle en renifla le contenu avant de grimacer et de la reposer sur le plateau. En d’autres circonstances, Hux se serait offusqué du geste déplacé et proprement malpoli. Mais là, il voulait juste qu’elle lui lâche la grappe et retourne cracher sur la soirée de la Neimoidienne en compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Il comprit vite, quand elle reprit la parole, qu’il n’allait pas avoir cette chance.

_ Une cuvée spéciale, cette pisse de Bantha ? l’interpela-t-elle avant qu’il n’ait pu fuir.

Hux eut toutes les peines du monde à conserver son sourire de façade. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer d’une manière aussi polie que ferme quand Ben Solo intervint de façon inattendue.

Se glissant aux côtés de Hux, il mit presque un genou à terre pour tendre son propre plateau à la petite vieille qui leur barrait toujours la route.

_ Mini-quiche ? proposa-t-il avec un large sourire.

Le visage de la vieille femme s’éclaira alors et elle saisit un des petits fours qu’elle jeta directement dans sa bouche ridée, avec dans les yeux une lueur adoratrice pour Solo. Hux ne sut pas s’il devait être agacé de s’être ainsi fait voler le centre d’attention ou s’il devait se jeter au cou de Solo pour le remercier de l’avoir débarrassé de la vieille rustre.

Apparemment satisfaite, elle leur tourna brusquement le dos et repartit en clopinant dans la salle adjacente. Solo se redressa, tenant le plateau à deux mains le temps de reprendre une position stable.

_ Tu avais raison, fit-il avec un air aussi émerveillé que candide, les mini-quiches et les petites vieilles, c’est une union incroyable.

Hux roula des yeux et reprit sa progression en surveillant que plus rien ne viendrait entraver leur avancée.

Quand enfin ils parvinrent sur le balcon, le brouhaha se fit plus fort. Il y avait aussi le bruit joyeux des musiciens au loin. Et le souffle d’air était un vrai plaisir après le couloir déjà chauffé par la foule qui s’y massait.

Restant discrètement accolé à un mur, Hux fit un rapide tour d’horizon du balcon. Il trouva les cornes de Saarun exactement là où il les avait espérées, dans un coin et tournées résolument vers…

_ Là ! fit Solo en lui tapant le bras, manquant de lui faire lâcher son plateau.

Devant l’air furieux de Hux, il ricana. Avec sa propension à semer le chaos autour de lui, Hux était certain que Solo aurait adoré que tous les verres se brisent au sol, attirant sur eux le regard des dizaines de personnes les entourant. Dont celui de Saarun que Hux  redoutait tout particulièrement. Le Chagrien n’était pas un imbécile et il n’aurait sûrement aucun mal à faire le rapprochement entre lui et Techie.

_ J’ai repéré la tante, se justifia alors Solo sans même un mot d’excuse. Là-bas, entre le buffet et la balustrade.

De là où il était, Hux ne voyait rien de la tante de Pak Artuk si ce n’était la haute tiare, mais les multiples pierreries et l’extravagance de celle-ci ne laissait aucune doute sur l’identité de sa propriétaire. Au moins pour une fois ils avaient eu de la chance et n’auraient pas à gambader dans toute la demeure pour lui mettre la main dessus.

_ Il est temps de passer à la suite du plan, chuchota-t-il. Mitaka, tu es prêt ?

_ Plus que jamais Capitaine ! répliqua avec enthousiasme le jeune homme dans son oreillette, le son de sa voix en partie couvert par le ronronnement des moteurs. Je vous retrouve dans deux minutes quarante-trois.

_ On arrive, tenez-vous prêts ! ajouta Phasma en criant, probablement depuis sa place sur le strapontin.

Si elle était une mécanicienne de génie et qu’elle avait des notions de pilotage, elle ne montrait aucun réel intérêt pour cette discipline, et dans l’équipage Mitaka s’était rapidement imposé comme le second pilote, malgré son caractère discret.

Hux consulta son chrono, sachant qu’il pouvait compter sur leur précision.

Le hochement de tête de Solo à ses côtés lui confirma que Poe et le Faucon aussi étaient en route. Ils allaient devoir bientôt passer à l’action.

_ Comment veux-tu procéder ? chuchota alors Solo.

_ Déjà, on bouge. Rester immobiles attirerait trop les suspicions. Je pense qu’on peut en profiter pour s’approcher discrètement. Dès que nos vaisseaux sont là, tu attrapes la tiare et je t’ouvre le passage jusqu’au jardin pour qu’on embarque. Il va falloir être le plus rapide possible avant que qui que ce soit n’ait le temps de réagir. Et surtout, reste bien avec moi.

Solo approuva et tous deux avancèrent prudemment au milieu de la foule, plateaux levés, sourire aux lèvres et yeux à l’affut. Hux essayait de garder au maximum son dos en direction de Saarun, que le chef de la sécurité ne le reconnaisse pas avant qu’ils n’entrent en action. En fait, il aurait préféré que le Chagrien n’apprenne jamais que Techie et le voleur de tiare n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne. Cela le mettait mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de l’homme qui avait été courtois, prévenant et même charmant à son encontre. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. En consultant les bandes vidéo, en retrouvant leurs vêtements dans le vestiaire et surtout en découvrant vide la salle de contrôle, leur rôle dans l’opération allait rapidement être démasqué.

Solo jura discrètement à côté de lui et Hux retint une grimace en réalisant que la tiare dont ils s’étaient bien rapprochés s’éloignait d’eux en direction du buffet et du groupe de musiciens. Aussitôt, il bifurqua pour croiser son nouvel itinéraire.

Il virevolta gracieusement pour éviter un geste de la main d’un invité enthousiaste et enfin il la vit, la tante de Pak Artuk, dans sa totalité, sous son incroyable coiffe.

Pour une Neimoidienne, elle n’était pas bien grande. Elle arrivait à peine à l’épaule de Hux. Et pourtant, elle se tenait comme si elle était la personne la plus importante de la Galaxie, la tête haute et le menton tendu. Hux était certain que si elle avait eu un nez, il aurait été levé vers le ciel étoilé.

_ Mini-quiche ? proposa Solo en s’approchant d’elle, le plateau tendu entre eux.

Hux lutta pour ne pas lâcher une insulte. Mais que faisait cet imbécile à initier le contact alors qu’il restait encore vingt-huit secondes avant l’arrivée de la cavalerie si son décompte était juste ! Et Hux se connaissait, son décompte était forcément juste.

La Neimoidienne saisit un canapé du bout des doigts, ses yeux jaunes étudiant sans cligner le visage de Solo. Et l’espace d’un instant, Hux fut certain qu’il avait été reconnu. Si la cousine de Pak Artuk aimait se compter comme une personne du monde, elle avait forcément entendu parler de la famille Skywalker et de chacun de ses membres. Et le visage de Solo était vraiment très… unique, concéda Hux à défaut de mieux ou de moins cruel.

Quand elle pencha la tête de côté, bel exploit avec la tiare posée dessus, il était prêt à jeter son plateau pour s’enfuir. Voler l’objet était une perspective intéressante, conserver sa liberté lui plaisait plus encore.

_ J’adore vos lunettes, articula-t-elle dans un Basic laborieux et guttural. Elles sont originales, novatrices, osées. Ce sont des Gurmani ?

Solo remonta fièrement ses lunettes le long de son grand nez, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Hux l’entendait déjà se gausser de son succès lorsqu’ils seraient sortis d’ici, surtout auprès de Hux qui avait tant critiqué le look de Matt.

_ Oui tout à fait, approuva Solo d’une voix suave. Des Gurmani.

Hux n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’étaient des Gurmani mais il était certain que les lunettes de Solo venaient d’un marché aux puces sur une planète du trou du cul de la Galaxie plutôt que d’une boutique de luxe.

Il perçut alors un bourdonnement au loin. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans les spacioports pour reconnaître le bruit d’un moteur, même à distance. Mais ça n’avait aucune logique ! Il restait encore quatorze secondes…

_ Et moi, j’adore votre tiare, souffla Ben Solo en direction de la Neimoidienne avant de jeter son plateau en l’air, tel que Hux se l’était imaginé plus tôt, et de saisir la coiffe à deux mains.

Madame hurla quand son crâne chauve se retrouva exposé à la lumière douce de l’éclairage extérieur. Mais son cri fut couvert par les vrombissements du Faucon qui apparut au-dessus d’eux.

_ On arrive ! lui lança Mitaka dans l’oreillette. Poe devrait déjà être là ! Ce type défie toutes les prévisions, ajouta-t-il avec admiration.

Hux eut un très bref instant de doute. Il se passait tant de choses simultanément que son cerveau surchauffait pour tout assimiler sans perdre de temps. Il réalisa que Solo avait été en liaison constante avec son pilote et qu’il savait qu’il était en avance. D’où son geste précipité. Mais à présent qu’il serrait entre ses deux larges bras la lourde tiare, il était temps de fuir.

Le bruit redoubla quand les invités se tournèrent vers eux, que la sécurité se mit en branle et que le Finalizer apparut à son tour au-dessus de la ligne des arbres.

_ Par ici ! cria Hux en laissant tomber son plateau, les verres se brisant au sol en un son cristallin.

Il attrapa la manche de Ben Solo pour le tirer en direction de la sortie. Ensemble, ils bousculèrent bon nombre d’invités qui chutèrent lourdement. La plupart eurent le réflexe de s’écarter de leur chemin. Mais ils durent quand même sauter au-dessus de ceux qui fuyaient à quatre pattes le chaos provoqué par l’agression de leur hôtesse et l’arrivée des deux vaisseaux. A chaque fois, Solo retombait lourdement sous le poids conjugué de sa masse et de celle de la tiare.

Au loin, Hux aperçut les cornes de Saarun, en plein sous la porte qu’il avait prévu de prendre et qui devait leur permettre de rejoindre l’escalier de service et de fuir jusqu’au jardin. Aussitôt, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le Chagrien était aussi futé que costaud et représentait pour eux un challenge bien trop important. Alors, il décida qu’improviser leur offrirait de meilleures chances de réussite. Même si elles étaient très faibles.

_ A droite ! lança-t-il à Solo en bifurquant vers la seconde porte.

Celle-ci aussi était gardée mais le rodien qui s’y trouvait était moins impressionnant que le Chagrien et cela rassura un peu Hux.

_ Un rodien ! s’exclama Solo près de lui. Laisse-moi faire ! On a le coup de main dans la famille avec les rodiens !

Quand le garde sortit son blaster, Solo se jeta à terre avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de tirer. Se redressant brusquement, il frappa de toutes ses forces le rodien sur le crâne à l’aide de la tiare et l’homme s’écroula au sol sans un bruit.

_ Toujours frapper avant que le rodien ne tire ! récita Ben Solo comme une leçon bien apprise. J’ai entendu ça toute ma vie.

Hux se demanda qui était assez stupide pour proférer des conseils pareils à un enfant mais n’avait vraiment pas le temps de donner son opinion. L’important, c’était qu’ils avaient pu passer sans dégât. Du moins, il l’espérait, sans dégât pour la tiare. Il aurait été maladroit de rendre à Pak Artuk un objet en mauvais état.

Hux entraîna Solo vers un couloir qu’il avait emprunté plus tôt et qui les mena à l’escalier central. Mais alors qu’il espérait le descendre au pas de course et sortir par la grande porte, il comprit qu’il leur faudrait faire autrement. Tout un cordon de gardes en tenues noires en bloquait l’accès et de nombreux invités y étaient massés, apparemment perdus au milieu de la confusion ambiante.

_ Montons ! ordonna Hux quand il réalisa que la voie était bien plus dégagée.

Cela n’était pas une solution viable sur le long terme mais elle leur permettrait de gagner quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de trouver un plan plus pertinent.

Ben Solo avait déjà grimpé les deux premières marches avant même qu’il n’ait terminé de parler.

Hux se jeta à sa suite.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoho à tous et désolée d'avoir disparu aussi longtemps. Depuis deux mois je fais face à d'importants problèmes personnels qui me sapent mon temps, mon énergie et ma motivation. Résultat, je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires (pardon! Mais je lis chacun d'entre eux avec gratitude et ils me font un bien immense dans une période difficile), je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup et j'ai encore moins posté. En ce moment, j'essaie de me pousser à m'y remettre mais ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps avant que je ne retrouve ma productivité habituelle. En attendant, j'ai quand même réussi à terminer la correction de ce chapitre des Aventures d'Armitage Hux (je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien posté sur cette histoire depuis fin juin, c'est lamentable de ma part et j'en suis désolée). J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous. Et à bientôt j'espère (je fais de mon mieux, promis)

Hux et Ben Solo coururent encore et encore le long des marches, montant les paliers de l’impressionnante demeure les uns après les autres. Le souffle de Hux devenait de plus en plus court et ses jambes commençaient à brûler. Sa seule satisfaction était que Solo, habituellement increvable dans ce type d’exercice physique, peinait aussi sous le poids de la tiare et respirait fort à ses côtés. Son visage aussi était rouge et luisant de sueur.

Mais ils ne pouvaient ni ralentir, ni s’arrêter. Car derrière eux, Hux entendait un pas massif, lourd et furieux, et il sut sans même se retourner, qu’entre tous les gardes, c’était Saarun en personne qui s’était lancé à leur poursuite.

Deux autres hommes de main, postés dans les étages, tentèrent bien de les arrêter, mais Solo neutralisa le premier d’un nouveau coup de tiare alors que Hux arrêta le suivant d’un genou bien placé. Il lui était apparu comme évident que ces gardes avaient été des débutants. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes mais pas tiré. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’ils avaient été en faction un peu à l’écart, là où normalement presque personne ne se serait, dans des circonstances normales, aventuré. Car monter les étages les uns après les autres était épuisant et Hux n’était même plus sûr de son compte.

Pire encore, se débarrasser des gardes leur avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes et Saarun n’était plus maintenant qu’à quelques mètres d’eux.

Hux avait bien conscience de Solo grommelant à ses côtés mais avec le sang pompant fort dans ses oreilles, il était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit. Mais le connaissant, Solo devait encore se plaindre ou râler sur des fadaises, comme le poids de la tiare, sur lequel, d’après Hux, il aurait dû se renseigner bien avant. C’était incroyable que ce soit là l’homme qui avait passé des années à apprendre les plans de la forteresse de Sutho ! Enfin, même si son plan avait été là aussi des plus bancals…

Pour le coup, Hux aurait bien apprécié qu’une fois encore, Solo fasse appel à son pouvoir spécial qu’il paraissait tant haïr pour ralentir Saarun car Hux s’attendait presque à chaque instant à ce qu’une grosse main bleue le saisisse par le col.

Cela le poussa à forcer davantage l’allure, malgré la douleur dans son corps et le sifflement inquiétant qu’il émettait à chaque inspiration.

Ce fut avec un soulagement mixé de panique qu’il atteignit le haut de la demeure. L’air frais de la nuit lui fit l’effet d’une claque et l’aida à retrouver un peu ses esprits. Ils n’étaient pas tirés d’affaire, loin de là, mais au moins n’avaient-ils plus de marches à monter. Hux ne savait pas s’il aurait tenu une salve de plus.

Il regarda autour de lui mais tout ce qu’il voyait étaient les lumières de la ville suspendue en contrebas. Il ne pouvait que deviner son contour là où plus tôt avec Saarun, il avait pu en admirer les formes sous le soleil couchant.

Cette fois, ce fut Solo qui l’attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à courir jusqu’à la balustrade. En bas, il vit un balcon mais bien quatre étages en dessous. A moins qu’en plus de la Force, Solo ait le super pouvoir de coller aux murs, Hux ne voyait pas trop comment ils pourraient s’en sortir.

Solo jura et le traîna dans l’autre sens, jusqu’à la pointe extrême n’offrant que le vide sous leurs pieds, une situation que Hux trouva pire encore. Le capitaine du Faucon Millenium marmonnait toujours comme un dément et Hux eut juste envie de lui pincer ses deux grosses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il l’empêchait de se concentrer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir pour…

_ NE BOUGEZ PLUS !

La voix grave et pleine de vibrations de Saarun l’avait plus tôt fait frissonner. Là, elle le glaça d’horreur. Ils étaient fichus.

_ Phasma ! grogna-t-il en espérant être entendu dans l’oreillette. Phasma où êtes-vous bon sang !

_ Vous êtes bloqués, continua Saarun, sa voix toujours à bonne distance dénotant d’une certaine prudence vis-à-vis de deux ennemis qu’il ne connaissait pas. Tournez-vous lentement et rendez la tiare. Il y a moyen de nous arranger.

Hux songea brièvement à obtempérer. Ils étaient coincés et leurs soutiens avaient disparu. Peut-être que s’il remettait sa perruque et reprenait son air naïf, Techie parviendrait effectivement à obtenir un arrangement intéressant. Leur liberté contre une petite gâterie, ce serait, de son point de vue, un échange valable.

Mais Ben Solo se retourna et répondit avant que Hux n’ait pu finaliser sa réflexion.

_ Jamais ! cria-t-il à l’encontre du Chagrien.

La mort dans l’âme, Hux soupira et fit volte-face à son tour.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit Saarun presque en rugissant, tenez-vous prêts à subir…

Puis ses yeux glissèrent du visage de Ben Solo qu’il n’avait de toute évidence pas reconnu, à celui de Hux et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux, Hux n’entendant plus que le son de sa respiration encore courte et haletante de leur course effrénée pour monter jusqu’ici.

_ Techie ? souffla alors Saarun, la trahison et la déception évidentes dans son ton.

_ Je suis dés… commença Hux face à sa mine heurtée.

Il n’était pas du genre à s’excuser mais là, il avait l’impression de vraiment avoir joué un sale tour à un chic type. C’était une sensation désagréable. Mais Ben Solo ne lui laissa pas le temps d’aller jusqu’au bout de son initiative.

_ Pas de bol pour toi, s’écria-t-il en glissant la tiare comme il pouvait sous l’un de ses bras et en passant l’autre autour de la taille de Hux pour l’attirer contre lui, mais il est déjà pris !

Il conclut sa phrase en léchant d’une langue épaisse et mouillée la joue de Hux qui se recula brusquement.

_ Mais absolument pas ! protesta-t-il en tentant de s’arracher aux griffes de Solo.

Saarun poussa alors un cri comme Hux n’en avait jamais entendu. Même pas de la part d’un rancor. C’était un bruit rauque, sourd, entre un hurlement et un rugissement, dont Hux ressentit la puissance jusque dans ses os.

Puis il s’élança vers eux, tête baissée et cornes en avant.

_ Oh kriff… KRIFF ! jura Hux qui se voyait déjà empalé par Saarun mais pas de la façon dont il l’avait dans un premier temps envisagé.

Il voulut fuir sur le côté mais Ben Solo le tenait toujours fermement.

_ Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il d’un air sûr de lui.

_ Tu es complètement taré ! répliqua Hux sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la massive silhouette de Saarun qui était aussi rapide que redoutable.

Ses cornes brillaient sous la lune qui s’était levée.

Hux s’agita plus fort entre les doigts de Ben Solo mais sans succès. Ce type était une brute ! Mais sûrement bientôt une brute morte !

Saarun était presque sur eux.

_ KRIFF ! s’écria de nouveau Hux alors que Solo le faisait reculer d’un pas, jusque sur le petit muret qui bordait le toit.

Si cet idiot croyait que cela suffirait à éviter qu’il ne se transforme en brochette il…

_ Maintenant ! lâcha Solo en poussant Hux dans le vide.

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d’avoir le cœur qui lui remonte dans la gorge qu’il retombait lourdement sur une surface dure. Le souffle coupé et les membres tremblants, il s’accrocha à la première prise qu’il trouva, le monde encore sens dessus dessous pour lui. Solo atterrit bien plus gracieusement à ses côtés et Hux comprit enfin qu’ils venaient de finir sur la carlingue du Faucon Millenium. Dans sa panique, il n’avait même pas entendu le bruit de son approche. A présent, ses oreilles étaient pleines du bourdonnement de sa propre peur.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu’il était advenu de Saarun. Il devait probablement les maudire, toujours perché en haut de la demeure de sa patronne. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir où était passé son Finalizer. Il se cramponnait juste au petit rebord de métal que ses doigts avaient accroché.

_ Par ici ! cria-t-on à sa gauche mais il ne bougea pas.

_ Armie ! insista à son tour Ben Solo. Il faut qu’on rentre. Le Finalizer est en train de retenir les forces de l’ordre mais on doit vraiment partir le plus vite possible.

Hux grogna et dut faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne serait-ce que tourner la tête. A quelques pas d’eux, le visage de Finn dépassait d’une trappe ouverte. Du moins Hux supposait qu’il s’agissait de Finn. Il ne lui avait parlé que par écran interposé le jour où il les avait trahis pour rejoindre l’équipage de Solo - entre traîtres, ils étaient faits pour s’entendre – mais il était certain que ce n’était ni Poe, ni Rey. Ne restait donc plus comme possibilité que l’ancien mécano de Kwenn.

Ben Solo, accroupi à ses côtés, lui tendit la tiare avant de se pencher vers Hux quand Finn disparut. Il lui tendit une main que Hux refusa de saisir. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, avait déjà risqué de mourir à plusieurs occasions, mais sauter d’un immeuble sur un vaisseau en plein vol était sa dernière limite. Quoi que sauter n’était pas vraiment le terme exact. Solo l’avait précipité dans le vide sans le prévenir ni lui demander son avis. Heureusement que Poe était un pilote hors paire sinon, ils auraient tous deux pu finir à l’état de crêpes au pied de la maison de Madame. Ca, Hux n’allait certainement pas le pardonner à ce grand imbécile. Et dès qu’il aurait retrouvé l’usage de son corps et de sa voix, il allait le lui faire savoir aussi fort que possible.

_ Armie ? l’appela doucement Ben Solo.

Hux détesta la gentillesse qu’il perçut dans son ton.

_ Armie, nous allons devoir accélérer, quitter l’atmosphère et passer en vitesse lumière. Et crois-moi, pour tout ça, tu préféreras être bien installé à l’intérieur que cramponné ici.

Hux souffla. Il était de toute façon incapable de faire connaître son désaccord par un quelconque autre moyen. Il savait que rentrer à bord du Faucon était la solution la plus sage. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il s’en sentait le courage. Ils se trouvaient sur un vaisseau en plein vol et bouger lui paraissait la pire des idées. Peut-être Poe pourrait-il se poser, le temps pour lui de… vomir, peut-être… puis mettre son poing dans le gros nez de Ben Solo, très certainement.

_ Armie ?

Hux sursauta quand Ben Solo se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa la main. Ce crétin paraissait détestablement à l’aise dans cette situation ridicule. Kriff, même ses lunettes stupides étaient toujours sur le bout de son nez ! Hux supposa que ce n’était pas la première fois que lui et son équipage se tiraient ainsi d’un mauvais pas. Hux, lui, s’arrangeait en général pour ne tomber sur aucun mauvais pas. Mais Solo était un aimant à poisse, son chat noir personnel en quelque sorte.

Les doigts de Solo frôlèrent les siens en un geste apaisant que Hux trouva tout aussi humiliant que le reste. Et ensuite, que ferait Solo ? Il lui caresserait les cheveux en lui chantant une berceuse pour le calmer ? Hux décida qu’il préférait encore mourir que d’en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Et tant pis pour la Galaxie si son futur plus brillant sénateur se cassait le cou avant même d’avoir terminé ses études et été élu !

Il retira sa main de celle de Solo et se mit à quatre pattes en ignorant le grand imbécile qui l’encourageait d’un ton bien trop enthousiaste. Lentement, il parvint à ramper jusqu’à la trappe restée ouverte, occultant le souffle du vent dans ses oreilles et le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse démentielle à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Quand ses doigts agrippèrent le premier barreau d’une échelle, il se sentit enfin redevenir lui-même. Il s’engagea dans la trappe la tête la première et découvrit un long couloir dans lequel Finn revenait les mains vides. Il devait avoir déposé la tiare en lieu sûr.

_ Attendez ! s’écria-t-il en découvrant la position inconfortable de Hux. Je vais vous aider !

Il termina en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Hux et lui tendit les mains. Hux apprécia le geste et s’y accrocha avant de se laisser tomber doucement dans les bras du jeune homme qui l’aida à conserver son équilibre et son reste de dignité.

Quand il se redressa, Hux constata que Finn le regardait d’un air bienveillant et remarqua aussi la brillance de ses yeux ou la teinte délicieuse de sa peau, autant de points auxquels il n’avait pas prêté attention à travers un écran dans la fureur et le stress de la course de Sutho.

Il laissa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire ses mains sur les épaules de Finn et son corps à proximité du sien. Après la poussée d’adrénaline qu’il avait connue depuis que Ben Solo avait arraché la tiare de la tête de la Neimoidienne, un peu de chaleur confortable lui faisait le plus grand bien.

_ Bas les pattes Finn ! ordonna Solo quand à son tour il descendit l’échelle et referma la trappe. Tu sais très bien que c’est chasse gardée.

Hux et Finn eurent de concert le même air exaspéré mais ce dernier s’écarta tout de même, sans doute peu désireux de contrarier son capitaine au caractère instable.

_ Arrêtez de voir le mal partout, capitaine ! se défendit Finn. Je l’aidais juste à descendre ! En plus, il n’est pas du tout mon style.

Hux se sentit presque aussi offensé par la remarque de Finn que par la possessivité de Solo.

_ Je ne suis la chasse gardée de personne, rappela-t-il en agitant son index sous le gros nez de sa Némésis. Et si demain, je veux me faire prendre au milieu d’une cantina par une colonie entière de Culisettos, tu n’auras rien à y redire !

_ Des Mon Calamaris, des Chagriens et maintenant des Culisettos, s’emporta Solo, il te les faudra tous !

Hux eut pour lui un petit sourire crispé.

_ J’ai un carnet avec la liste de toutes les espèces de la Galaxie. A chaque fois que je m’en tape une, je coche la case, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Finn poussa un cri écœuré avant de se détourner et de fuir dans un couloir. Solo ouvrit juste une bouche et des yeux tous ronds avant de balbutier un vague grognement. Il se demandait visiblement si Hux se fichait de lui ou pas. Et Hux n’allait certainement pas mettre fin à ses doutes.

Dans son oreille, Phasma éclata de rire. Un son que Hux avait presque oublié au cours des dernières minutes.

_ Phasma ! Mitaka ! appela-t-il. Où étiez-vous passés ?

_ Occupés à garder loin de vous les forces de l’ordre pendant que Poe vous récupérait, répondit son bras droit. Nous avions coupé le contact pour ne pas qu’elles fassent le lien entre nous et vous.

_ Je vous voyais déjà perdus, admit ensuite Phasma en arrière plan. Contente de voir que le plan de Poe, quel qu’il soit, a fonctionné.

_ Ben Solo m’a littéralement jeté dans le vide, déclara Hux d’un ton froid avant de se tourner vers l’intéressé.

Il se sentait à présent suffisamment en forme pour lui faire payer ce qu’il venait de traverser. Phasma pouffa et Hux décida qu’il était temps de retirer son oreillette avant qu’elle ne lui demande de raconter en détail ce qu’il s’était passé. Pour le moment, il voulait plutôt passer un savon à Solo, qui se tenait un coude appuyé contre l’échelle et sur son visage un sourire goguenard et satisfait.

Après un rapide au revoir à Phasma et Mitaka, il glissa l’oreillette dans la poche de son pantalon de serveur et fit un pas vers Solo.

_ Toi ! commença-t-il en lui plantant l’index dans le torse le plus fort possible.

Mais le torse de Solo avait la même consistance que l’acier et Hux se fit plus mal au doigt qu’il n’eut vraiment d’effet sur Ben Solo.

_ Toi ! reprit-il, comment as-tu osé ?

Solo éclata de rire et leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Hux. Celui-ci l’évita de justesse.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Solo. Nous sommes en vie non ? C’est bien le principal ! Et nous avons la tiare.

_ Tu m’as poussé. Sans même me prévenir, sans même…

_ Nous avions un peu un genre de taureau furieux au derrière, le coupa Solo. Je n’ai vraiment pas eu le temps ou l’occasion de te tenir au courant de ce que nous avions anticipé avec Poe.

_ Ton insouciance aurait pu nous tuer ! pesta Hux.

_ Les cornes de ton plan cul auraient pu nous tuer. Quand tu les lui as tripotées, tu as dû remarquer à quel point elles étaient dures et effilées, cracha Solo avec rancœur, sa bonne humeur envolée. Et, ajouta-t-il d’un ton boudeur, j’ai une pleine confiance en Poe. Son timing est toujours parfait.

_ Il est arrivé avec quatorze secondes d’avance sur…

_ Je le savais, pointa Solo. Il m’avait prévenu. Excuse-moi d’avoir un équipage plus performant que le tien.

Hux attrapa Solo par la cravate et tira d’un coup sec. Que Solo l’insulte lui, passait encore. Il avait l’habitude et était prompt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais qu’il s’en prenne à Phasma et Mitaka qui étaient arrivés aussi loin malgré leurs origines modestes, c’était odieux de sa part. Et ça Hux ne le tolèrerait pas.

_ Mon équipage est exceptionnel, lui aboya-t-il au visage en espérant que le nœud était en train de coulisser autour du cou de son adversaire.

_ Alors c’est le vaisseau qui laisse à désirer, proposa Solo en lui saisissant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Hux serra davantage. Solo fit de même.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez encore tous les deux ! les interrompit Rey en débarquant à son tour dans le couloir.

Elle arborait un air fâché sur son joli visage mutin et son expression laissait présager que si les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas immédiatement, elle se chargerait elle-même de leur botter le derrière. Et Solo l’avait prévenu d’à quel point sa mécanicienne était redoutable lorsqu’elle était contrariée.

Doucement, Ben Solo desserra son emprise sur le poignet de Hux et il fit de même sur la cravate de Solo.

_ Je préfère ça, grogna Rey, les mains solidement posées sur les hanches. Je venais juste vous prévenir que nous allons bientôt sortir de l’atmosphère et passer en hyperespace. Pak Artuk nous a donné rendez-vous sur Zeltron pour que nous lui remettions la tiare. Le Finalizer nous retrouvera sur place.

_ Zeltron ? s’enthousiasma Ben Solo, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Son bras passa autour des épaules de Hux et le secoua en tout sens.

_ Armie ! Toi et moi ensemble sur la planète de tous les plaisirs ! Quel rodéo ça va être !

Hux grogna mais il devait admettre que s’il avait toujours entendu parler de Zeltron sans y mettre les pieds, il était curieux de découvrir si la planète était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ou ses habitants qu’on disait magnifiques et passionnés de sexe et de combat.

_ Nous y allons pour effectuer une transaction, rappela-t-il tout de même à Solo, son compte en banque lui paraissant plus important que sa libido.

Plus difficile à combler aussi.

_ Et vu le boulot que ça a été, poursuivit-il, je n’aurais rien contre une petite rallonge de nos honoraires.

Solo approuva mais Rey les interrompit de nouveau d’un geste de la main.

_ Poe voulait aussi savoir si je restais en copilote ou si tu allais le rejoindre ?

_ Vas-y, vas-y, l’encouragea Solo. Je vais faire visiter le Faucon à Armie. C’est la première fois qu’il y met les pieds si je ne me trompe pas ?

_ Tu ne te trompes pas, approuva-t-il.

Solo était monté à bord du Finalizer lors de la chasse aux trésors de Sutho mais lui-même n’avait pas eu l’occasion de visiter l’aussi mythique que délabré Faucon Millenium. De là où ils se trouvaient, Hux pouvait déjà voir que les couloirs étaient anciens et le matériel usé. Mais cela ne parut pas briser l’enthousiasme de Solo.

Alors que Rey repartait au pas de course pour épauler Poe, Solo lui attrapa le bras pour le mener dans un long couloir circulaire. Il en profita pour lui faire un rapide résumé des exploits du Faucon au cours des dernières décennies, depuis sa vie de vaisseau de contrebande à celle de héros de guerre ayant participé à la destruction des deux Etoiles de la Mort.

Cela rappela à Hux les interminables discours de son père sur la chance dont les Rebelles avaient bénéficié pour battre l’Empire et il s’amusa d’avoir la version de l’autre bord.

La ferveur de Solo lorsqu’il parlait de son vaisseau et lui expliquait la fonction de chaque salle et pièce fit presque oublier à Hux pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre l’homme à la base. A présent qu’ils étaient sains et saufs, la mission accomplie et en route pour Zeltron, cela ne lui paraissait plus aussi important. Au contraire, il ressentait une immense vague de satisfaction à l’idée d’avoir une fois de plus survécu, et avec succès, à une mission improbable. Et bien payée. Et peut-être même mieux payée si lui et Solo se débrouillaient bien lorsqu’ils rencontreraient Pak Artuk.

En fait, il réalisa que depuis qu’il n’était plus tétanisé par la peur, la fureur et l’adrénaline, il se sentait mieux qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des semaines. Depuis qu’il avait compris qu’il ne pourrait pas se payer son semestre une fois de plus. Et il décida d’en profiter lorsqu’ils auraient atteint leur destination.

Solo le guida ensuite dans une grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient des terminaux mais aussi des banquettes et une petite table qui laissait présager le principal lieu de détente du vaisseau. Hux tiqua cependant quand il découvrit la tiare posée là, comme un vulgaire objet. Et dire qu’il avait fait confiance à Finn pour l’avoir mise en lieu sûr alors qu’elle traînait à l’endroit même où l’équipage devait prendre ses repas.

La vision ne parut pas perturber Solo. Peut-être même était-il celui qui avait donné ces mauvaises habitudes à son équipage. Cela n’aurait pas étonné Hux le moins du monde.

Solo assit sa grande carcasse sur la banquette et du bout des doigts, fit signe à Hux de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier obtempéra, se plaçant à l’autre bout avec entre eux une belle distance.

Finn passa la tête par l’un des couloirs.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il alors que le passage en hyperespace se fit brièvement sentir avant de se stabiliser.

Hux trouva ce sursaut inquiétant même s’il avait été très court. Mais ni Solo ni Finn ne parurent paniquer et il supposa que c’était un des caprices habituels d’un vaisseau de cet âge.

_ Juste un verre d’eau, répondit Hux à Finn une fois la secousse terminée.

Après la soirée qu’ils venaient de vivre, il n’aurait rien eu contre un petit verre de quelque chose de plus fort mais s’il voulait négocier avec Pak Artuk à leur arrivée, mieux valait conserver la tête claire.

A ses côtés, Solo fit la moue avant d’aussi pencher du côté du verre d’eau. Il ne voulait probablement pas recevoir une nouvelle leçon de morale de la part de Hux.

Finn disparut à nouveau et Solo en profita pour s’étirer et bailler bruyamment, ses longs bras pointant vers le plafond. Il se gratta ensuite la joue et plongea une de ses grosses pattes dans sa chemise pour en sortir les deux perruques qu’il avait conservées contre sa peau tout du long. Il retira ensuite les lunettes dorées qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Hux réalisa seulement après coup qu’il avait dévoré des yeux le moindre geste de Solo. Sûrement un effet dû à la soirée mouvementée, supposa-t-il en voyant apparaître avec soulagement Finn, deux gobelets à la main.

_ Et voilà ! annonça le jeune homme en déposant les verres devant eux.

Hux le remercia d’un geste de la tête et attrapa le sien qu’il but d’une traite. Il aurait bien aussi grignoté un petit quelque chose mais n’allait certainement pas réclamer de lui-même.

Ben Solo se pencha vers Finn d’un air grave et lui tendit solennellement les perruques et les lunettes.

_ Finn, fit-il d’une voix intense, je te confie Matt et Techie. Prends-en grand soin. Comme tu le sais, ils me sont très précieux.

_ Très précieux, grogna Finn, mais vous avez quand même perdu leurs vêtements.

_ C’est la faute d’Armitage ! protesta Solo en le pointant du doigt. C’est lui qui a voulu qu’on se change en serveurs.

Hux ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cela.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, maugréa Finn, je devrais être capable de vous retrouver la même chose ou quelque chose d’approchant.

_ Ah ! s’enthousiasma Solo. Je savais bien que j’avais fait une bonne affaire le jour où je t’ai proposé de nous rejoindre.

_ Vous l’avez fait parce que vous aviez besoin d’une pièce de vaisseau et que j’étais désespéré, lui rappela Finn.

_ Ca ne change rien au fait que j’ai fait une bonne affaire et que toi tu as trouvé un job bien plus passionnant que ton précédent.

_ Mais pas mieux payé, grommela Finn en déposant soigneusement les lunettes sur les deux perruques qu’il avait pliées avec un tact que Hux avait trouvé excessif vu l’état de ces choses à la base.

_ Allez zou, lui fit Solo en le renvoyant d’un geste de la main, va me ranger tout ça et arrête de te plaindre, tu es nourri et logé, c’est déjà bien plus que beaucoup !

Finn obtempéra avant de se retourner brusquement vers Hux.

_ Au fait, je voulais vous dire que Mitaka et moi sommes repassés à l’hôtel pour récupérer vos affaires et celles du capitaine pendant que vous jouiez à Matt et Techie. Vos vêtements d’origines sont à bord du Finalizer.

_ Merci, fit sincèrement Hux, même s’il aurait préféré pouvoir se changer immédiatement.

Il avait eu une sacrée suée à grimper toutes les marches de la demeure. Mais personne à bord n’avait son gabarit. Solo était assez grand mais trop larges, quant aux trois autres, ils étaient plus petits, voire même de plus d’une tête pour Poe et Rey. Il supposait qu’il ferait un passage éclair à bord du Finalizer après l’atterrissage sur Zeltron pour se rendre présentable aux yeux de Pak Artuk.

Il reporta son attention sur la tiare toujours posée face à Solo et lui. Elle était encore plus énorme vue de près et il pouvait admirer le fin travail de broderie qui entourait chacune des pierres précieuses.

Il se demanda combien cela leur rapporterait s’ils vendaient les pierres individuellement puis se rappela qu’il avait déjà la menace de Sutho aux fesses, il ne voulait pas y ajouter celle d’un Neimoidien avec beaucoup de moyens et de connexions.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait la ranger quelque part plutôt que de la laisser traîner comme ça ? proposa-t-il à Solo qui venait à son tour de terminer son verre d’eau.

Il le reposa avec force sur la table, faisant apparaître l’espace d’un instant les pièces vieillottes d’un antique jeu de Dejarik.

_ Elle ne traîne pas, contra Solo. Elle est un rappel de notre succès et de notre talent.

Hux ne put retenir un léger sourire. Solo n’avait pas tort. Regarder cette tiare était extrêmement satisfaisant pour lui et pour son ego.

_ Et puis surtout, fit Solo en se penchant pour attraper la tiare.

Il l’attira à lui et Hux nota la façon dont la chemise blanche épousait la forme de ses biceps. Puis, Solo se posa la tiare sur la tête et le charme fut rompu.

_ J’ai eu envie de faire ça depuis l’instant où je l’ai vue ! s’exclama-t-il, hilare. Comment elle me va ?

_ Tu as une tête de con mais je ne sais pas si ça vient de la tiare ou si c’est naturel, répliqua Hux alors qu’intérieurement, il se notait de vérifier l’état de l’objet avant de le rendre à Pak Artuk.

Il se doutait qu’il n’apprécierait pas d’y trouver les longs cheveux de Solo alors que par nature, tous les Neimoidiens étaient chauves.

Ce fut à cet instant que Poe et Rey pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Le pilote marqua un instant de pause, ses yeux fixés sur son capitaine, avant de secouer la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir, déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le couloir que Finn avait emprunté plus tôt.

 Rey lui emboita le pas, sans même un commentaire, comme si elle aussi était habituée aux excentricités de son capitaine.

_ Retire ça, ordonna Hux. Tu fais même fuir ton équipage.

_ Mais non ! Ils vont juste…

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Hux avec une aisance improbable vu le poids qu’il avait toujours sur la tête.

_ … en fait, murmura-t-il en dissimulant sa bouche derrière sa main comme s’ils n’étaient pas que tous les deux dans la pièce, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’ils font. Je pensais que Finn s’était mis avec Poe. Et après j’ai cru qu’il était plutôt avec Rey. Mais au final je me demande s’ils n’ont pas une espèce de truc à trois. Tu penses bien que j’ai subtilement tenté de mettre le sujet sur le tapis mais pas un n’a daigné me répondre.

Il se recula contre la banquette et croisa les bras.  Hux restait perplexe quant à la susdite subtilité. S’il était bien un mot qu’il n’aurait jamais utilisé pour désigner Ben Solo, c’était bien celui-là. De toute façon, il s’en fichait pas mal de ce qu’il pouvait se passer dans les chambres à coucher du Faucon Millenium. Cela ne le concernait absolument pas. Déjà qu’il ignorait de son mieux l’admiration un peu trop enthousiaste que Mitaka paraissait lui porter. Au moins son bras droit n’avait-il jamais rien tenté d’inconvenant. Mais ses commentaires sur Ben Solo ou d’autres amants que Hux avait pu avoir ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant à ses sentiments réels.

_ Enfin, conclut Solo, tant que l’équipage tourne…

C’était exactement ce que Hux s’était dit à ce sujet. Tant que Mitaka restait à sa place et faisait le travail, le reste lui importait peu.

_ Repose quand même cette tiare, insista Hux qui se crispait de voir Solo la porter longuement.

Il s’imaginait déjà des dizaines de cheveux se prenant dans la finesse des points de broderie et que Hux devrait retirer un à un, à la pince à épiler pour ne rien abimer si nécessaire.

Mais au lieu de lui obéir, Solo se leva et fit quelques pas le long du mur, le dos bien droit et son long nez en l’air.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit-il d’un ton que Hux reconnut, celui qu’il utilisait juste pour l’enquiquiner. J’aime la porter. Je trouve qu’elle me donne une allure princière. Tu ne penses pas ?

Hux aurait aimé l’envoyer paître mais avec ses pitreries, Ben Solo venait de lancer un sujet qui l’intéressait, un de ceux que le capitaine du Faucon Millenium évitait en général.

Hux se mit à son tour debout et s’avança vers lui.

_ C’est peut-être, répondit-il d’une voix mesurée, parce que techniquement, tu viens d’une famille royale. Ta mère était une princesse, ta grand-mère une reine et…

Solo leva un doigt vers lui pour le faire taire.

_ Je t’arrête tout de suite ! le coupa-t-il, l’air soudain bien moins amusé. Je vois exactement où tu veux en venir et non je n’aurai pas de discussion avec toi à propos de ma famille. Encore moins à propos de ma grand-mère qui est morte des décennies avant ma naissance.

_ Juste quelques minutes ! insista Hux. Ou arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec ta mère ! Et après je ne t’embêterai plus jamais avec ça.

_ Non, répliqua Ben Solo avec véhémence. Je veux que tu m’apprécies pour qui je suis, pas ce que j’aurais pu être. Je ne suis pas un prince, je ne suis pas un roi, je ne suis rien du tout. Le seul lieu sur lequel je règne est le Faucon.

Il caressa de la paume de sa main une des colonnes d’aération.

_ Et c’est un royaume qui me suffit, conclut-il. Mais…

Il posa sur Hux un œil malicieux.

_ … ça ne m’empêche pas d’aimer porter ma nouvelle couronne ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer le cœur du château !

Ben Solo s’éloigna dans le couloir par lequel Poe et Rey étaient précédemment arrivés, sa foulée légère et enthousiaste.

Hux aurait préféré rester là à se reposer plutôt que de se trouver une fois de plus embarqué dans les pitreries de Solo mais tant que cet idiot avait la tiare sur la tête, Hux n’allait certainement pas le perdre de vue.

Le corridor qu’il suivit le mena jusqu’au cockpit du Faucon Millenium, un lieu qu’il avait vu à de nombreuses reprises à travers l’écran lors des appels de Solo mais qu’il découvrait à présent sous une autre perspective. Plus vaste que celui du Finalizer, il pouvait accueillir jusqu’à quatre personnes, voire même davantage en se tassant, là où le vaisseau de Hux avait déjà du mal à en caser trois. Et le tableau de bord était bien plus vaste, conçu pour être dirigé par les efforts conjugués d’un pilote et d’un copilote.

Solo avait pris place dans le fauteuil de ce dernier, celui qu’il réservait à Poe habituellement. Hux trouva cela étrange avant de comprendre que Ben Solo lui faisait l’honneur de lui laisser la place du capitaine.

Il encouragea Hux à s’approcher d’un mouvement de tête avant de retirer la tiare et de la poser dans un coin près du transparacier qui ne laissait voir que la lumière bleutée du vol en hyperespace.

Hux s’approcha et s’installa, étrangement nerveux d’emprunter le fauteuil de Ben Solo. Le cuir était un peu froid mais moelleux, moulé par des dizaines d’années de fesses posées sur lui. A son instar, tout le tableau de bord était d’origine. Et si, à l’instar de tout le reste du vaisseau, il semblait ringard et usé, il était aussi dans un état impeccable comme si des générations de pilotes en avaient pris le plus grand soin.

Sa main courut légèrement sur les boutons qui avaient vu passer les doigts des plus grandes légendes de la Galaxie.

_ Pas mal pour un vieux vaisseau, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Solo.

Hux ayant lui-même un petit faible pour son Finalizer dont il avait bichonné le moindre boulon, il pouvait comprendre l’affection dans la voix du capitaine du Faucon Millenium.

_ L’intérieur est moins repoussant que l’extérieur, grogna-t-il, se retenant d’ajouter une comparaison vexante vis-à-vis de Ben Solo.

Le moment n’était plus au conflit.

_ C’est ici, continua Solo en tapotant l’accoudoir de Hux, que j’ai appris à piloter. Dans ce fauteuil même. Mon père me prenait sur les genoux alors que j’étais trop petit pour voir à travers le transparacier et me donnait les commandes.

Hux trouva cela particulièrement dangereux et irresponsable. Mais il était un détail qui l’intéressait plus encore.

_ Et pour le remercier, tu as volé son vaisseau ? demanda-t-il, faisant référence aux nombreuses rumeurs qu’il avait entendues lors de ses recherches sur la famille Skywalker.

_ Je n’ai rien volé du tout ! bougonna Solo. Ce vaisseau est légitimement à moi !

Il paraissait presque aussi vexé que lorsque Hux abordait l’histoire de sa grand-mère et ce dernier décida de mettre ce sujet ci de côté également. Un silence pesant retomba dans le cockpit quand tous deux concentrèrent leur attention sur l’extérieur. Le voyage jusqu’à Zeltron n’allait pas être très long.

Solo fut le premier à le briser en soupirant puis en faisant pivoter son fauteuil en direction de Hux

_ Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire lorsqu’on sera sur Zeltron ? demanda-t-il comme s’il avait intercepté les pensées de Hux.

_ Demander une rallonge à Pak Artuk ? proposa Hux, pour qui c’était là le principal objectif du voyage.

Ben Solo roula théâtralement des yeux.

_ Tu ne penses donc qu’à l’argent, grogna-t-il en jetant à Hux un regard accusateur.

_ Tu saurais ce que c’est, répondit celui-ci sans se laisser déstabiliser, si tu n’étais pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Solo secoua la tête et se pencha vers Hux.

_ Ta famille était donc si pauvre que ça pour que tu sois à ce point plein de haine ?

_ Ne t’en fais pas, grommela Hux, je déteste tout le monde, pas seulement les riches.

_ Tu es en train de changer de sujet, pointa Solo avec plus de clairvoyance que Hux ne lui aurait cru. Tu me reproches toujours de ne pas vouloir discuter avec toi de ma famille mais je ne sais rien de la tienne non plus.

_ Ma famille n’a pas un passé aussi épique de la tienne, répliqua Hux en espérant que cela mettrait fin à la conversation.

Si Solo ne voulait pas lui parler de Padme Amidala, s’il refusait de lui faire rencontrer Leia Organa, Hux n’allait certainement pas parler de sa vie sur Arkanis avec lui.

_ Ta famille ne faisait pas partie de l’Empire ? insista Solo. Vu ton accent…

_ Des millions de familles faisaient partie de l’Empire, ça n’a rien d’exceptionnel, renvoya sèchement Hux.

Il avait horreur qu’on associe son accent à un passé aussi négatif. Lorsqu’il avait quitté Arkanis et s’était lancé dans des études longues, il avait tenté de le perdre pour adopter celui plus conventionnel des mondes du Noyau. Sans succès. Il était trop ancré en lui. Avec les années, Hux avait décidé qu’il s’en fichait et qu’il le brandirait comme une fierté, lui dont le but était de ramener au cœur de la vie politique les planètes de la Bordure Extérieure.

Solo plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Hux, comme s’il cherchait à lire au fond de ses pupilles quelles pouvaient être ses origines. Hux tint bon. Solo ne trouverait rien juste dans son regard. Et vu sa réticence à utiliser ses pouvoirs, Hux était certain qu’il ne viendrait pas lire dans sa tête.

D’ailleurs, au bout de quelques secondes, Solo grogna et se recula, se fondant dans le dossier d’un fauteuil dans lequel il avait dû passer des années de son existence.

_ J’abandonne, grogna-t-il. Tu es trop têtu.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et desserra la cravate qu’il portait toujours autour du cou avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je disais donc, tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire sur Zeltron une fois qu’on aura demandé une rallonge à Pak Artuk ?

Hux s’amusa de la reformulation. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Trouver un restaurant pour que tu me paies le dîner que tu m’as promis.

Ben Solo opina et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

_ Oui, mais j’avais prévu que nous irions en tant que Matt et Techie. Je suis tellement déçu que nous ayons dû nous changer. Je te propose donc de repasser les perruques sur Zeltron pour…

_ Non ! le coupa Hux en repensant avec horreur aux mèches grasses dont Techie était affublé.

_ Mais allez ! insista Ben Solo. J’avais tellement envie de croquer dans ces mollets maigrichons!

Hux regretta de ne rien avoir sous la main pour lui lancer au visage. Quand Solo avait une idée en tête hein !

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que mes mollets n’étaient pas maigrichons. Et Techie ou pas Techie, je les ai toujours sur moi, crétin, répliqua-t-il en levant une jambe qu’il posa sur l’accoudoir de Ben Solo.

Le sourire de celui-ci s’élargit quand Hux le laissa saisir sa cheville et de l’autre main, lui remonter le pantalon jusqu’au genou, dévoilant la pâleur de sa jambe. Hux savait qu’il faisait là de la provocation mais après tout, il était heureux et léger d’être en vie et la dernière fois qu’il avait partagé un cockpit seul en compagnie de Ben Solo, les choses s’étaient déroulées de façon fort plaisante.

Il se convainquit qu’après le stress des dernières heures, un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu’il arriverait avec l’esprit plus clair face à Pak Artuk s’il prenait quelques minutes de relaxation en compagnie de Ben Solo. Et puis ce dernier serait peut-être plus réceptif aux suggestions de Hux et plus motivé à faire grimper le montant de leur prime s’il était encore sous le charme d’un moment d’intimité.

Comme il s’y était attendu, Solo posa ses lèvres sur son tibia, avant de racler de ses dents sa peau jusqu’au mollet qu’il mordit avec douceur. Il picora la jambe de Hux de baisers légers, remontant jusqu’au creux de son genou.

Lorsqu’il leva plus haut encore la jambe de Hux pour s’offrir un meilleur accès, ce dernier sentit son dos protester et il résista.

_ Armie, se plaignit Solo comme si c’était à dessein que Hux ne passait pas pour lui le pied derrière sa tête ou une bêtise du genre.

_ Désolé, répondit Hux, je ne peux pas lever la jambe plus haut sans me claquer un muscle je crois.

Solo soupira et frotta le bout de son long nez contre sa cheville.

_ Tu devrais vraiment te mettre au sport, fit-il d’un ton presque condescendant. Sinon tu vas vraiment finir par marcher avec une canne.

_ C’est parce que tu me tords toujours dans tous les sens comme si j’étais en caramel mou que je vais finir par marcher avec un canne, grogna Hux.

_ Je te manipule comme une personne normale, protesta Ben Solo. Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu es aussi sensuel qu’un parpaing !

Vexé, Hux essaya de récupérer sa jambe mais Solo le tenait toujours fermement. Et quand il continua à jouer avec le bout de sa langue contre sa peau, Hux finit par abandonner et s’installa le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil du Faucon Millenium.

_ Je te trouve bien enthousiaste à lécher un parpaing, grommela-t-il tout de même pour faire bonne mesure.

Solo ne répondit pas. A la place, il lui sourit et tira doucement sur sa jambe jusqu’à ce que Hux ne se relève que pour mieux venir s’assoir sur ses genoux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Solo faisait cela. Comment en l’espace de quelques secondes, il arrivait à la fois à le rendre furieux avant de l’amener exactement là où il le voulait. Là où Hux le voulait aussi, s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Car c’était toujours la même chose. La proximité de Ben Solo réveillait son désir. Et être désormais installé ainsi sur lui, les bras de Solo autour de sa taille, leurs chaleurs partagées et leurs souffles se mêlant était toujours aussi grisant et lui faisait oublier toutes les réticences de la part logique de son cerveau. Et quand les lèvres de Solo caressèrent les siennes, Hux lui ouvrit sa bouche et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux longs pour accentuer le contact.

Ben Solo soupira de plaisir et ses doigts allèrent et vinrent le long du dos de Hux, depuis le haut de ses mèches rousses, jusqu’à son arrière-train que les larges paumes de Solo englobaient avec enthousiasme.

Il l’avait mérité, se répétait Hux qui, même à bout de souffle, n’avait aucune envie de se séparer de la bouche de Solo. Après ce qu’ils avaient vécu et les risques qu’ils avaient pris, il l’avait mérité. Ce serait une récompense supplémentaire en plus de l’argent. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu’il ne s’était plus ainsi laissé aller. Ben Solo avait beau croire que Hux passait ses soirées à se taper la moitié de la Galaxie pour remplir un carnet imaginaire, il n’avait, à vrai dire, plus connu les émois d’une liaison intime depuis leur fuite de chez Sutho. Ben Solo avait été son dernier et selon toute vraisemblance, il allait aussi être son prochain.

Un petit bip retentit en provenance du tableau de bord mais Ben Solo le fit taire d’un coup de poing bien placé avant de revenir poser sa main dans la nuque de Hux. Cela le fit frissonner. Et quand les doigts de Solo glissèrent le long de son cou jusqu’au nœud de sa cravate qu’il défit doucement, Hux ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, il entreprit de son côté de déboutonner le premier cran de la chemise de Solo. Avec les deux manches supplémentaires attachées dans son dos, le mettre nu allait se révéler un peu délicat mais Hux n’avait rien contre un bon challenge vestimentaire. Et puis il savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Du moins, c’était ce qu’il était en train de se dire quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à l’entrée du cockpit. Hux se recula précipitamment mais Solo ne parut pas troublé plus que cela, comme si attouchements et baisers étaient choses courantes dans les parties communes du Faucon Millenium.

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il en direction de Rey qui les fixait, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage.

Ses mains étaient toujours solidement arrimées au corps de Hux et il le maintenait en place contre son torse avec tant de conviction que Hux avait, bien malgré lui, le nez presque enfoncé dans ses cheveux.

_ Phasma a essayé plusieurs fois d’appeler mais apparemment nos communications ont été coupées. Elle m’a contactée sur mon datapad personnel et je lui ai dit qu’on vous avait laissés seuls tous les deux, et elle en a déduit la même chose que moi, à savoir que vous étiez trop occupés pour prendre ses appels. Mais elle a besoin de parler au capitaine Hux de toute urgence. C’est important, semble-t-il.

Hux voulut quitter les genoux de Solo mais ce dernier le retint. Il appuya cependant sur un autre bouton du tableau de bord et quelques secondes plus tard, les visages de Phasma et Mitaka apparurent à l’écran.

Hux tenta d’être le plus digne possible malgré sa position. Phasma gloussa quand même, signe que les choses n’étaient pas aussi graves qu’il l’aurait cru. Pour qu’elle aille jusqu’à appeler Rey et le faire déranger alors qu’elle le savait en compagnie de Solo, il avait craint le pire. Son expression atténuait ses peurs. Mitaka, quant à lui, avait l’air parfaitement exaspéré.

_ Phasma ! Mitaka ! fit-il comme s’il n’était pas confortablement installé sur les genoux de son meilleur ennemi, les cheveux probablement dans un état lamentable. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ A bord du Finalizer pas grand-chose, admit Phasma. Mais Merai a appelé. Il a besoin de te parler de toute urgence. Je voulais transférer son appel sur le Faucon, si possible.

_ Le Mon Calamari ? demanda Ben Solo en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Hux.

_ En personne, confirma Phasma.

Hux tenta de se dégager une fois de plus. S’il devait parler à Merai, se trouver dans une position aussi ridicule n’était pas possible. Même si Merai l’avait déjà vu dans des positions bien plus incriminantes, il était vrai. Mais là n’était pas le sujet.

Solo fut plus rapide que lui.

_ Transférez l’appel, je le prends, ordonna-t-il sans libérer Hux malgré les gesticulations de celui-ci.

_ Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il à Solo le temps que la connexion se fasse.

_ Sûrement pas, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard. Que ton ex voit que tu es passé à autre chose.

Hux roula des yeux mais ne fut pas assez prompt à se dégager et quand le visage rouge du Mon Calamari apparut sur l’écran du Faucon Millenium, il était toujours dans les bras de Ben Solo.

Merai ne parut pas se formaliser de les découvrir ainsi. Ses gros yeux jaunes n’exprimèrent d’ailleurs pas grand-chose et il les salua d’un ton léger.

_ Armitage ! lança-t-il. Ben Solo ! Un plaisir d’être de nouveau en contact avec vous. Désolé de vous interrompre de la sorte mais j’avais un service très urgent à te demander, Armitage.

Hux hocha la tête. Il parvint enfin à faire lâcher prise à Solo mais jugea ridicule de retourner maintenant sur son propre fauteuil. Il resta donc là où il était mais prit une pose plus raide, plus professionnelle. Du moins autant que possible.

_ Oui, bien sûr Merai. Que se passe-t-il ?

Lorsqu’il avait eu besoin de lui, Merai n’avait pas hésité à s’investir, lui et ses hommes, pour lui sauver la mise. Il était bien normal vu leur passé commun et les relations de profonde amitié qu’il avait liées avec le Mon Calamari, qu’il fasse de même. Il en oublia même Solo, Zeltron et Pak Artuk.

_ Tu te souviens du service que tu devais rendre à mes hommes après votre histoire de costumes d’opéra.

Hux opina et il sentit Solo faire de même à ses côtés, même si la conversation ne le concernait pas vraiment.

_ Ils ont rencontré des petits soucis mécaniques et sont incapables d’honorer une livraison urgente. J’aurais apprécié que tu viennes et que tu t’en charges. Je sais que cela arrive de manière abrupte mais…

_ Je peux le faire, répondit sans hésitation Hux.

Il n’aimait pas beaucoup l’idée de laisser à Solo seul le soin de négocier avec Pak Artuk mais il n’avait qu’une parole, du moins lorsqu’elle concernait Merai. Solo ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Hux lui posa la paume sur les lèvres avant qu’il n’ait pu faire le moindre bruit.

_ Cependant, reprit Hux, je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à pénétrer dans l’Espace Hutt. Tu es peut-être au courant des petits ennuis que j’ai pu y avoir.

_ Tout le monde en a entendu parler, confirma Merai. Venant d’un type habituellement aussi prudent que toi… Tsss… Mais ne t’en fais pas. Mes hommes ont eu leurs ennuis juste après en être sorti, à hauteur de Lannik. Je peux t’envoyer les coordonnées si tu es partant.

_ Laisse-moi le temps de rejoindre le Finalizer et je suis à toi.

_ Parfait, confirma Merai. Je transmets toutes les infos à Phasma alors.

_ Très bien.

Merai se pencha pour couper la transmission et pendant un instant, seule sa bouche apparut dans l’objectif de la caméra. Et Hux remarqua qu’elle bougeait, sans émettre le moindre son. Sous lui, Ben Solo se tendit. Puis l’image disparut.

_ Kriff… fit Solo entre ses dents.

Il était livide et paraissait avoir tout oublié de Hux sur ses genoux. Ce dernier en descendit, incertain. Solo ne se serait probablement pas mis dans un état pareil juste pour s’être fait poser un lapin par Hux sur Zeltron. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

_ Que… murmura-t-il avant que Solo ne pose sur lui un regard triste.

Hux retomba dans son propre fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait et il avait horreur de cela. Son cerveau tournait dans le vide, incapable de trouver une explication rationnelle. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec les dernières secondes d’entretien, quand Merai avait profité de la proximité de la caméra pour leur faire passer un message que Hux n’avait pas compris. Etait-il supposé lire sur les lèvres d’un Mon Calamari ? Elles ne bougeaient pas de la même manière que celles des humains !

La voix de Solo le tira de ses réflexions fiévreuses.

_ Quand j’étais petit, commença-t-il, ma mère avait cet ami proche, un Mon Calamari qu’elle avait rencontré dans la Rébellion. Il était toujours très sympa avec nous, les gamins, et il nous racontait toujours ses histoires de guerre. Sa plus célèbre était celle de la bataille d’Endor. Je l’ai entendue des centaines de fois. Je l’ai vu la raconter des centaines de fois. Il avait cette phrase culte, celle qu’on connaissait tous et qu’on criait avec lui le moment venu.

Le silence retomba. Hux ne comprenait pas où Solo voulait en venir.

_ Cette phrase, continua ce dernier, je viens de la reconnaître sur les lèvres de ton ami Merai. Je… Je suis désolé Armie.

Hux sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se pencha vers Solo et lui attrapa la main. Cette attitude, c’était tellement aux antipodes de ce qu’il connaissait de Solo.

_ Cette phrase, qu’est-ce que c’était ? insista-t-il.

Il détesta le tremblement dans sa voix. Ben Solo tourna vers lui des yeux graves avant de répondre.

_ C’est un piège.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir mis des mois à publier ce chapitre. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a peu des suites d'une longue maladie (d'où mon quasi silence depuis le début de l'année) et je pense que je vais encore avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Mais promis, je n'abandonne pas mes histoires et j'ai même plein de choses en tête que j'aimerais écrire. Encore merci à tous ceux qui sont encore là à me lire et encore pardon de ne pas avoir trouvé la force de répondre à vos commentaires. Mais chacun me touche vraiment. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et promis, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme régulier de publication le plus rapidement possible.

Les Barabels avaient dû gagner la course organisée par Sutho, songea Hux alors qu’un de ces reptiles à grandes dents lui passait sans ménagement une paire de menottes.

A ses côtés, Phasma tentait bien de se débattre mais elle avait trois de ces brutes autour d’elle et ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu’être enchaînée, tels Hux et Mitaka, qui lui n’avait même pas résisté quand les Barabels avaient défoncé la porte du Finalizer.

Le petit vaisseau était posé derrière eux, dans un immense hangar entièrement vide. Le rayon tracteur qui les avait capturés quelques minutes auparavant avait été bien trop puissant pour qu’ils puissent y résister. De toute façon, ça n’avait pas été leur intention. Hux avait bien lutté un peu, pour le principe, pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions. Mais à présent qu’il était attaché, ses yeux sautaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, à la recherche de l’endroit où pourrait se trouver Merai. Car c’était pour le moment son unique objectif. S’échapper n’était pas de son ressort.

Au moins, les choses se déroulaient pour l’instant comme ils l’avaient prévu. Ils étaient arrivés à l’endroit du rendez-vous quelques heures après l’appel du Mon Calamari. Au loin, la lumière de Lannik avait découpé la silhouette d’un petit cargo en panne vers lequel Hux avait dirigé son Finalizer. Et alors qu’ils l’avaient presque atteint, l’énorme vaisseau de Sutho, le même que celui qui les avait attaqués aux abords de Kwenn, avait surgi de nulle part, tirant vers eux le rayon le plus puissant que Hux ait jamais connu. Si Merai ne les avait pas prévenus, Hux n’aurait rien pu faire pour s’en sortir. Alors que là…

Les Barabels les firent marcher à pas rapides à travers des couloirs sombres et déserts, les pressant tant qu’ils trébuchèrent tous trois plusieurs fois. Et à chaque reprise, leurs geôliers les remettaient sur pied sans aucune patience. Hux serrait les dents, sentant la sueur couler sur son front. Il savait que chaque pas le rapprochait de son ami. Il espérait juste que le Mon Calamari serait toujours en vie. Sinon, toute cette opération de sauvetage n’aurait servi à rien.

Il tentait de mémoriser le chemin qu’ils empruntaient mais l’intérieur du vaisseau de Sutho était aussi tortueux que celui de sa forteresse et l’obscurité ambiante ne l’aidait vraiment pas. Il croisait les doigts pour qu’en mettant en commun leurs cerveaux à tous les trois, ils pourraient retrouver le Finalizer et la sortie le moment venu. Car il avait soigneusement briefé ses membres d’équipage et à son instar, Phasma et Mitaka devaient faire attention aux moindres détails.

La marche lui parut interminable et il soupçonna les Barabels de leur faire prendre plusieurs fois le même chemin pour ajouter à leur confusion. Cela ne l’aurait pas étonné de la part de Sutho. Le Hutt avait dû prendre extrêmement mal leur fuite et la disparition du masque de Vader. La plus belle pièce de sa collection, de toute évidence. Et s’il pouvait distiller sa vengeance petites touches par petites touches, il n’allait certainement pas se gêner. Du moins, c’est ce que Hux aurait fait à sa place.

Il était presque à bout de souffle lorsqu’enfin ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle digne d’une salle du trône des plus grandes royautés. Mitaka était écarlate à ses côtés et même Phasma était en sueur. Et pour ne rien aider, il régnait une chaleur lourde et humide dans le vaisseau, sans doute pour s’accorder au mode de vie du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci était installé sur une large couche en hauteur tellement moelleuse que sa masse y disparaissait presque totalement. Hux, en contrebas, ne pouvait voir de lui que sa tête et ses énormes yeux jaunes qui les fixaient sans cligner.

Même si Hux se savait en pas aussi mauvaise posture qu’il y paraissait, il ne put retenir un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne et il avala sa salive si fort qu’il eut l’impression que tous pouvaient l’entendre. A ses côtés, Mitaka haleta et Hux était certain qu’il tremblait. Lui, en tout cas, avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Le Barabel qui l’escortait lui donna alors un grand coup sur l’arrière des cuisses et Hux tomba à genoux sur le sol de métal. Il serra les dents pour retenir un grognement de douleur pendant qu’autour de lui, Phasma et Mitaka subissaient le même sort. Puis le Barabel lui attrapa les cheveux et le força à relever la tête en direction du Hutt.

Très lentement, Sutho se redressa sur l’un de ses bras minuscules. Le cerveau logique de Hux ne comprenait pas comment un bras aussi maigrelet pouvait soutenir le poids de son propriétaire mais il n’était pas spécialiste en biologie Hutt.

Après de longues secondes, dans un silence seulement troublé par le ronronnement des moteurs et le bruit visqueux du corps de Sutho en mouvement, ce dernier émergea enfin entièrement de son cocon de coussins, juste en haut du promontoire sur lequel il était installé. Hux s’imagina un instant le Hutt roulant le long des marches pour venir les écraser tous trois de son corps monstrueux. Et ils ne pourraient rien faire contre ça. Mais Sutho se contenta de le scruter, un sourire inquiétant gravé sur son visage.

Hux réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais observé le Hutt d’aussi près. Il l’avait aperçu lors du lancement de la course. Il l’avait aussi vu par écran interposé lorsqu’il avait été prisonnier en compagnie de Solo. Mais jamais encore il ne l’avait eu à quelques pas de lui, le dominant de toute sa masse. Et il était simplement énorme. Bien plus imposant que ce à quoi Hux s’attendait. Son âge avancé expliquait sûrement cette taille inhabituelle même pour un Hutt et quand il parla, Hux en sentit les intonations jusque dans ses os.

_ Enfin je tiens l’un des traîtres, traduisit le Zabrak que Hux n’avait même pas remarqué tant il paraissait chétif à côté de son maître.

Hux serra les mâchoires, se forçant à ne pas répondre. Il était là pour retrouver Merai, pas pour entrer en confrontation avec un énorme Hutt sur lequel il n’aurait de toute façon aucun pouvoir.

_ Mon brillant plan a fonctionné, se félicita ensuite Sutho par l’intermédiaire de son traducteur. Ca a été tellement simple. Les humains sont si manipulables. Sentimentaux.

Un bruit de pas s’éleva à gauche du promontoire et Merai apparut, menotté de la même manière que l’équipage du Finalizer et lui aussi malmené par un Barabel un peu trop empressé.

_ Merai ! appela Hux devant la mine dépitée de son ami, qui gardait ses yeux globuleux fixés au sol.

Il releva très lentement la tête et son expression se fit plus déprimée encore.

_ Armitage, répondit-il d’une voix rauque, sans doute brisée par l’inquiétude. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Je sais, le coupa Hux, croisant les doigts pour que Merai ne mentionne pas le message caché lors de son appel.

Le moindre indice donné à Sutho pourrait signer leur fin.

Mais au moins le Mon Calamari ne paraissait pas avoir souffert de mauvais traitements. Il présentait quelques petites marques sur sa large tête mais il semblait autrement en relativement bonne santé. Cela rassura Hux. Il serait plus facile de s’enfuir avec des membres d’équipage en mesure de courir. Mais Merai refusait de croiser son regard. Probablement trop honteux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous à présent.

Sur son promontoire, Sutho semblait s’amuser dans leurs retrouvailles. Ses pupilles brillaient malgré l’insupportable manque de lumière du vaisseau et Hux n’aurait pas été étonné de le voir se frotter ses petites mains ridicules.

Ses poings se crispèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il sente ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes. Le Hutt voulait sa vengeance. Il ne connaîtrait une fois de plus que l’humiliation. Hux s’en assurerait. Dès qu’il le pourrait. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu’il avait à faire était attendre. Pas trop longtemps, espérait-il. Car ses genoux commençaient à être douloureux. Et ses poignets aussi. Et le Hutt avait recommencé avec ses discours pompeux et supérieurs et les oreilles de Hux en saignaient presque.

Tentant d’occulter les voix de Sutho et du Zabrak, Hux se concentra sur tous les sons extérieurs. Pendant ce qui lui parut être d’interminables minutes, il ne perçut que le bruit des moteurs. Il lui sembla déceler quelques soubresauts mais le vaisseau de Sutho était si large que Hux n’en était pas certain. Puis il y eut des échos de pas, des cris, des luttes aussi. Beaucoup de chaos dont le Hutt ne paraissait pas avoir conscience, tant il était concentré sur le son de sa propre voix. Mais pour Hux, cela était le bruit de la liberté. Il bougea les doigts pour désengourdir ses mains. Il allait en avoir besoin bientôt. Il jeta un coup d’œil de chaque côté à Mitaka et Phasma qui hochèrent discrètement la tête. Eux aussi étaient prêts à appliquer la suite du plan. Le Zabrak se pencha alors vers Sutho pour lui murmurer quelque chose à ce que Hux supposait être son oreille. Derrière lui, le Barabel le surveillait toujours mais Hux positionna ses pieds de manière à se redresser le plus rapidement possible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l’adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines. Il était prêt.

Les éclats de voix venant du couloir étaient désormais pleinement perceptibles et même Sutho avait interrompu son monologue, ses gros yeux tournés vers le couloir par lequel Hux et les siens avaient été amenés. Mais quand ce dernier voulut suivre son regard, le Barabel l’attrapa une fois de plus par les cheveux, ruinant plus encore sa coiffure et le forçant à baisser la tête presque jusqu’au sol. Oh celui-là, Hux les lui ferait payer ses mauvais traitements !

_ Mais lâche-moi, espèce de brute ! cria une voix féminine que Hux reconnut immédiatement.

Son corps se glaça immédiatement et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Il tenta de tourner la tête mais le Barabel le tenait beaucoup trop fort. Il aperçut tout de même le sourire jubilatoire de Sutho et ne put retenir un juron. Et quand un autre garde fit s’agenouiller à ses côtés un grand type massif, Hux sut exactement de qui il s’agissait.

_ Oups ! lâcha Ben Solo quand son regard trouva celui de Hux.

 

 

« *** »

 

 

_ Je suis désolé pour Pak Artuk, la tiare ou Zeltron, avait répété Hux pour au moins la troisième fois d’affilée, mais il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Merai !

Il avait conclu en descendant d’un trait son verre de baies de Camby qu’il avait reposé avec force sur le métal de la table à laquelle ils s’étaient trouvés tous les sept.

Juste après l’appel du Mon Calamari, ils avaient rejoint une petite mais rutilante station spatiale sur insistance de Ben Solo. Hux aurait bien embarqué directement à bord du Finalizer pour se lancer à la rescousse de son ami mais les autres s’étaient accordés sur le fait qu’il valait mieux tout d’abord discuter de la situation. Et tout ce que Hux avait vu, c’était qu’ils avaient été en train de perdre du temps dans la cantina locale et que Merai était très certainement en danger.

_ Je n’ai pas dit qu’il fallait abandonner Merai, avait pointé Poe.

Il avait été celui qui avait pris en main la conversation. Solo, quant à lui, avait été étonnamment calme, la tête baissée, la moue aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur son imposant torse.

_ Je disais juste, avait continué Poe, que Pak Artuk nous attend avec une somme rondelette à la clé et que nous devons bien réfléchir à comment gérer la situation.

_ Sans compter, était intervenu Rey, que s’il s’agit d’un piège, vous ne pouvez pas simplement foncer tête baissée vers eux. Il faut réfléchir à une stratégie.

_ C’est tout réfléchi, avait grogné Hux en consultant une fois de plus son chrono. Vous allez sur Zeltron, vous rencontrez Pak Artuk et vous récupérez l’argent. De notre côté, nous nous rendons à Lannik et nous nous débrouillons pour libérer Merai, quoi qu’il se passe. Nous sommes assez grands pour nous en sortir.

Phasma avait approuvé d’un air peu convaincu. Quant à Mitaka, il n’avait même pas bougé, les yeux baissés vers son verre d’eau auquel il n’avait pas encore touché.

_ Mais vous êtes malades ! s’était écrié Finn en levant les mains au plafond. Il n’y a qu’une personne qui a pu mettre en place un piège pareil à la bordure de l’espace Hutt et c’est Sutho ! Et vous le savez tous aussi bien que moi. Et Sutho est vexé et il a les moyens de vous tomber méchamment dessus. Dès que vous allez pointer le bout de votre Finalizer, il sera là avec toute une armada pour vous mettre le grappin dessus. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire, ni pour vous sauver vous, ni pour sauver le Mon Calamari !

_ Alors quoi ! s’était agacé Hux. Je devrais juste abandonner Merai à son sort et tant pis pour lui ! C’est ça que tu suggères ?

Finn s’était passé une main sur son front moite de sueur.

_ Non. Mais à l’heure actuelle, je n’ai aucune bonne solution à proposer, avait-il admis. Sutho est prêt à vous recevoir, c’est une évidence. Et il ne se laissera certainement pas surprendre comme la dernière fois. Vous n’avez aucune chance si vous foncez seuls sur Lannik. Et…

_ Ils ne seront pas seuls, l’avait alors coupé la voix grave de Ben Solo.

Tous les yeux s’étaient tournés vers le capitaine du Faucon Millenium qui s’était redressé, avait décroisé les bras et posé ses deux larges mains à plat sur la table.

_ Ils ne seront pas seuls, avait-il répété pour appuyer ses propos.

_ Quoi ! s’était exclamé Finn en roulant des yeux. Ne me dîtes pas, capitaine, que vous aussi vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du rancor !

_ Ce n’est pas mon intention, avait répliqué Solo. Mais comme tu le disais, s’ils y vont seuls, ils vont se faire avoir.

_ Ah oui, et c’est vrai qu’une épave comme le Faucon Millenium va nous donner un avantage certain, avait grommelé Mitaka, sans doute plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu à en juger par la rougeur qui s’était étalée sur ses joues quand Solo l’avait fusillé du regard.

_ Sutho attend le Finalizer, pas le Faucon, avait pointé ce dernier. Alors allez-y, foncez vers Lannik. Quand les hommes de Sutho surgiront pour vous attraper, nous sortirons de notre cachette et les attraperons à notre tour. Et la limace sera une fois de plus vaincue, avait-il conclu avec un air satisfait.

_ Euh… avait hésité Rey, je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fête mais… il nous attend peut-être aussi puisque vous étiez ensemble quand le Mon Calamari a appelé.

_ La discussion n’a porté que sur l’intervention de Hux et du Finalizer, lui avait rappelé Solo en jouant avec les bords de son verre auquel il n’avait pas touché, plongé qu’il avait été depuis plusieurs minutes dans sa réflexion. Et Sutho n’a aucune raison de se douter que nous l’avons démasqué. Le Mon Calamari a été extrêmement discret pour faire passer son message.

_ Ca peut… marcher, avait admis Phasma, à contrecœur.

_ Ca va marcher, lui avait assuré Solo avec la conviction qui lui était familière. C’est de toute façon votre meilleure chance de libérer le Mon Calamari.

Les membres de son équipage avaient fini par opiner tour à tour et quand Solo s’était levé, considérant la discussion comme terminée, ils l’avaient imité.

Hux avait regardé les équipages sortant par la petite porte étroite de la cantina dans un silence total. Il n’avait plus pris la parole depuis l’intervention de Solo et avait été le premier surpris par la proposition du capitaine du Faucon. Pour lui, Solo allait choisir l’option la plus facile et se rendre sur Zeltron pour empocher leur récompense et profiter des merveilles de la planète. Mais il avait eu tort.

Son regard s’était attardé sur le profil de son meilleur ennemi. Solo avait eu cet air sûr de lui qui annonçait une catastrophe imminente. Et pourtant, Hux n’avait pas pu se résoudre cette fois à le lui reprocher. Solo avait été prêt à risquer sa vie juste pour aider un ami de Hux. Ca avait été… inattendu. Et troublant. Très troublant.

Alors que Ben Solo allait passer la porte de la cantina où ils n’étaient plus que les deux derniers clients, Hux lui avait attrapé le bras.

_ Merci, avait-il murmuré sans oser croiser son regard.

Il lui avait paru sentir le sourire de Solo.

_ Je n’allais quand même pas te laisser affronter Sutho tout seul, avait répliqué avec humour celui-ci.

Quand Hux avait levé les yeux, il l’avait trouvé l’observant, un coin de bouche relevé.

_ Tu n’avais pas à faire ça, avait tout de même insisté Hux. Pak Artuk nous attend.

_ Pak Artuk peut bien patienter un peu. Vu le prix de la tiare, il n’est pas à quelques heures près. Ne t’en fais pas, il sera toujours là à notre retour.

Hux avait opiné.

_ Seulement… avait grogné Solo à voix basse, tu n’as pas intérêt à partir bras dessus bras dessous avec le Mon Calamari une fois cette histoire terminée.

Hux avait pouffé et la main qui n’avait pas été posée sur le bras de Solo s’était levée pour caresser sa joue, repoussant en arrière quelques mèches de son abondante chevelure noire.

_ Oh non, je n’oublie pas que tu me dois un dîner, avait-il soufflé.

Et il avait attiré Solo à lui pour un baiser aussi intense que bref. Quand il l’avait relâché, ses lèvres avaient été humides et sa tête légère. Il s’était précipité hors de la pièce, abandonnant un capitaine du Faucon Millenium sans doute aussi étourdi que lui.

 

« *** »

 

_ Oups ? répéta Hux d’un ton incrédule. C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Oups ! Je n’aurais jamais dû t’embrasser, ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

Le Barabel qui le tenait toujours raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise.

_ Ils avaient aussi des vaisseaux cachés ! se justifia Solo avant de lui aussi se faire écraser au sol par son propre garde.

Hux pouvait également entendre les cris de protestation de Rey, Poe et Finn et il ferma les yeux. Tout était fini. Solo et son équipage avaient été ceux supposés les libérer, eux et Merai et à présent, ils n’avaient plus aucune chance.

D’ailleurs, le rire gras de Sutho qui s’éleva, résonnant contre le haut plafond de la pièce, le lui confirma.

_ Le grand Sutho est ravi de tenir à sa merci les deux truands qui lui ont causé un immense tort lors de sa fête d’anniversaire, lança le Zabrak.

Le Barabel redressa Hux pour que celui-ci affronte une fois de plus le regard du Hutt.

_ Cela a été plus rapide que ce à quoi le grand Sutho s’attendait. Même s’il soupçonnait que l’un n’irait pas sans l’autre et qu’il avait pris les dispositions nécessaires à votre arrestation commune.

_ Tu vois, chuchota Solo en direction de Hux. Il avait prévu qu’on tenterait de le piéger ! Je t’assure qu’à peine le Faucon sur place, une bonne dizaine d’autres vaisseaux nous ont sauté dessus. Nous n’avons rien pu faire !

Hux l’ignora. De toute façon, bonne excuse ou pas, cela n’avait aucune importance. Dans quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, ils seraient tous morts. Il aurait dû savoir qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire confiance à Solo. Il était généralement plus prudent que cela. Mais savoir Merai dans les griffes du Hutt avait embrouillé ses capacités intellectuelles. Et non seulement il était piégé, mais aussi son équipage, le Mon Calamari, l’adorable Rey, le serviable Finn, le talentueux Poe. Solo, lui, n’avait que ce qu’il méritait. D’ailleurs tout ce qui était en train d’arriver était de sa faute. C’était lui qui avait poussé Hux à s’inscrire à la course de Sutho, lui qui l’avait entraîné là-dedans. Lui qui avait volé le casque de Darth Vader.

_ … mais tout d’abord, s’écria le Zabrak, interrompant les pensées de Hux, le grand Sutho voudrait savoir ce que vous avez fait du casque de Vader.

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce. Les yeux humides du Hutt passait de Hux à Ben Solo et inversement. Les autres prisonniers auraient très bien pu ne pas exister. Hux se promit de tenter de les faire libérer avant que Solo et lui ne soient jetés à un Rancor ou une joyeuseté du genre. A moins que… A moins que Solo n’utilise ses pouvoirs spéciaux une fois de plus pour leur permettre de s’enfuir. Maintenant serait le moment idéal avant que Sutho ne s’énerve et ne commence à les dégommer un par un.

_ Solo, siffla Hux entre ses dents.

Il gémit quand le Barabel manqua de lui arracher une poignée de cheveux. Il n’avait pas prévu de passer le reste de son existence chauve, même si le reste de son existence devait se résumer à une vingtaine de minutes.

Ben Solo lui glissa en regard en coin et opina discrètement. Hux se retint de souffler de soulagement. Enfin ce grand imbécile allait se montrer utile.

_ Je l’ai détruit ! jeta alors Solo d’une voix puissante en direction de Sutho.

Ce dernier émit un borborygme intraduisible pour Hux mais que Solo parut comprendre.

_ Le casque de Vader, je l’ai détruit, répéta-t-il.

_ Quoi ! s’écria Hux qui ne voyait pas en quoi énerver Sutho de la sorte allait les aider.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dans une colère sombre, le visage du Hutt se fit plus perplexe et il s’adressa directement à Solo à présent que celui-ci montrait des signes de compréhension du langage Hutt.

_ Vous savez qui je suis, répondit Solo, et vous savez que Vader était la brebis galeuse de notre famille. Je ne voulais plus avoir à porter cet héritage trop lourd. Alors j’ai décidé de faire disparaître toute trace de Vader de la Galaxie. Je ne veux plus que mon nom, celui de ma mère, celui de mon oncle, soient souillés des crimes de cet assassin, déclara-t-il avec passion.

Hux savait qu’il ouvrait des yeux tout ronds mais exceptionnellement, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler son expression faciale. Jamais il n’aurait cru que Solo serait assez stupide pour détruire une relique aussi importante que le casque de Vader. Il avait pourtant eu l’air tellement ému lorsqu’ils l’avaient trouvé. Kriff ! Il avait même passé des années à planifier son coup pour s’en emparer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le balancer au vide-ordures ? Si Hux avait su, il aurait gardé le casque pour lui et l’aurait revendu à un prix exorbitant. Cela lui apprendrait tiens, à faire preuve de sentimentalisme vis-à-vis de Solo !

Sutho cligna des paupières une unique fois avant de se tourner vers son traducteur Zabrak.

_ Le grand Sutho pense que vous êtes un imbécile mais il comprend vos raisons. Il ne pardonne cependant pas le vol de l’un de ses objets les plus précieux.

Evidemment, songea Hux. Ce n’était pas comme ça que Solo allait les sortir de cette situation.

_ Solooooooo, appela-t-il de nouveau le plus bas possible. La Fo…

Ben Solo secoua la tête sans discrétion et jeta à Hux un regard sombre qui le fit s’interrompre sur le champ. Il crispa la mâchoire. Si jamais, ô oui si jamais, il sortait vivant de cet endroit, il allait passer un de ces savons à Solo ! Et ce dernier allait pouvoir se brosser pour le dîner et la partie de jambes en l’air.

_ Sutho, appela alors Solo, dis-moi comment nous pouvons te rembourser cette perte et mon équipage et moi-même, ainsi que celui du Finalizer, ferons de notre mieux pour répondre à tes souhaits.

Hux roula des yeux. Vu le prix potentiel du casque de Vader et le peu d’argent qu’il parvenait à faire rentrer dans ses propres caisses, il estima qu’il lui faudrait aisément vingt ou trente vies pour compenser ce que Sutho avait perdu.

Sutho ricana de nouveau avant que le Zabrak ne reprenne sa traduction.

_ Le grand Sutho n’a aucune confiance en toi, Kylo Ren, fit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Il n’a pas oublié tes escroqueries non plus.

Cette fois, Solo ne répliqua pas. Il n’avait rien à répondre à cela, songea Hux, puisque Sutho avait raison. Solo l’avait entubé trop de fois pour que ses beaux discours fonctionnent encore.

_ Mais, continua le Zabrak, le grand Sutho a trop conscience de ses intérêts pour gâcher vos talents. Si le grand Sutho avait dans un premier temps songé à vous faire payer vos dettes par votre sang et celui de vos amis, il a été très impressionné par la manière dont vous êtes parvenus à pénétrer dans son coffre et à déjouer toute sa sécurité.

Hux se raidit. Voilà qui sonnait comme une note d’espoir. Sutho n’avait pas à savoir qu’il y avait eu une grande part de chance et d’improvisation dans leur fuite. Après, ce qu’il allait exiger d’eux…

_ Je te l’ai dit Sutho, répliqua Solo, mon équipage et moi-même sommes à ton complet service.

Hux tenta d’attirer son attention pour le supplier de se taire. Solo avait une trop grande bouche pour que Hux lui fasse confiance à l’heure actuelle. Et la moindre parole malheureuse du capitaine du Faucon Millenium pourrait se retourner contre eux.

_ Pas ton équipage et toi-même, Ben Solo, fit le Zabrak. Juste toi et le capitaine Hux. Ton équipage et le sien resteront ici le temps de la mission que le grand Sutho veut vous confier. En tant que… garantie, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus entendu.

Phasma grogna. Mitaka gémit. Des protestations s’élevèrent aussi de la direction de Poe, Finn et Rey. Et même si Hux ne pouvait pas les voir, il percevait leur désapprobation.

_ Mais grand Sutho, commença Solo, j’ai besoin…

_ Tu n’as eu besoin que du capitaine Hux pour nous prendre le casque, le coupa Sutho par l’intermédiaire du Zabrak. Tu n’auras que le capitaine Hux pour cette mission.

_ Quelle mission, grand Sutho ? demanda à son tour Hux, bien décidé à reprendre la main sur la conversation avant que Solo ne ruine tout.

Sutho se pencha plus encore en haut des escaliers pour détailler Hux en silence. Ce dernier se sentit poisseux rien que sous l’effet de ce regard. Puis, le Hutt reprit la parole.

_ Le grand Sutho, fit le Zabrak, a besoin de vous pour retrouver et acquérir une pièce plus rare encore et plus précieuse que le casque que vous lui avez dérobé. Si vous mettez votre talent à son service et que vous lui rapportez l’item désiré, il fera preuve de clémence à votre encontre et vous rendra sain et sauf vos équipages.

Hux approuva. S’il pouvait sauver tout le monde, Phasma, Mitaka, Merai, il était prêt à fouiller la moindre planète de la Galaxie à la recherche de ce que Sutho voulait. Retrouver sa liberté et ne plus trembler à l’idée d’avoir une prime sur sa tête paraissaient aussi des perspectives plaisantes. Et puisque Solo ne semblait pas décidé à user de ses pouvoirs pour échapper à une situation qui sentait quand même méchamment mauvais, Hux ne voyait pas d’autre solution.

_ Le capitaine Solo et moi-même serons ravis d’unir nos compétences à votre service grand Sutho. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

_ Le grand Sutho attend de vous que vous lui remettiez le sabre de l’empereur Palpatine.

_ Le… sabre de l’empereur Palpatine… répéta Hux à voix basse. C’est… hum… inattendu, conclut-il à défaut de mieux.

Hux n’avait même pas su que Palpatine possédait un sabre. Puisque les écrits qu’il avait consultés pour son mémoire faisaient référence à des pouvoirs liés à la Force, Hux aurait pu s’en douter mais il n’avait rien lu à ce sujet. Il jeta un regard en coin à Solo qui haussa les épaules.

_ Et… fit Hux en se raclant la gorge, avez-vous la moindre idée, grand Sutho, d’où se trouve ce sabre ?

_ Si le grand Sutho le savait, il ne ferait pas appel à des misérables tels que vous ! répliqua sèchement le Zabrak sans même consulter son maître. Le grand Sutho vous donne quelques semaines pour mener à bien votre mission. Pendant ce temps, vos compagnons seront hébergés dans son palais et traités avec les égards qu’ils méritent.

Hux tiqua sur la formule qui pouvait signifier tout et n’importe quoi.

Sutho fit un geste d’une de ses petites mains grasses et aussitôt les Barabels saisirent les membres d’équipage du Finalizer et du Faucon Millenium et les entraînèrent vers une autre porte. Phasma, Rey et Poe tentèrent bien de se débattre mais leurs opposants étaient trop nombreux et après que le copilote de Solo se soit pris un mauvais coup qui lui ouvrit la lèvre, ce dernier bondit et hurla à travers la pièce.

_ Restez calmes et tenez le coup ! On reviendra vous chercher, c’est promis.

Hux, quant à lui, approuva d’un hochement de tête en direction de Phasma et Mitaka. Tous deux le saluèrent de la même façon. Hux pouvait lire la confiance et le défi dans les yeux de Phasma. Il lisait aussi du dépit dans ceux de Mitaka. Mais il savait que le jeune homme avait une puissante admiration pour lui et Hux s’en voudrait d’échouer et de le décevoir. Il devait réussir et sauver tous leurs compagnons.

Une fois le calme revenu, Sutho se tourna à nouveau vers Hux et Ben Solo.

_ Messieurs, reprit le Zabrak. Le grand Sutho va désormais vous faire escorter jusqu’au vaisseau de votre choix…

_ Le Faucon ! s’écria Ben Solo avant que Hux n’ait eu son mot à dire.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Certes le Faucon était plus grand que le Finalizer mais il était aussi plus ancien et aussi bien entretenu qu’il soit, Hux avait davantage confiance dans son petit vaisseau que dans la casserole de Solo. Mais il comprit rapidement qu’il était trop tard pour lui.

_ Le grand Sutho va vous faire escorter jusqu’au Faucon Millenium, confirma le Zabrak, et vous pourrez partir pour compléter votre mission. Nous attendons de vous des rapports journaliers et au moindre signe de tromperie ou de mensonge, le prix en sera la vie de vos compagnons.

_ Nous l’avions bien compris, grand Sutho, confirma Hux. Et vous pouvez être assuré de notre pleine coopération.

Son regard glissa ensuite vers Merai. Le Mon Calamari n’avait pas été emmené avec les autres membres d’équipage mais il était resté à terre, la tête baissée, probablement encore écrasé par la culpabilité. Le cœur de Hux se serra. Il n’en voulait pas à Merai. Ce dernier n’avait sûrement pas eu le choix. Et il allait devoir le lui faire comprendre.

_ Et le Mon Calamari vient avec nous ! déclara-t-il d’une voix puissante. Vu la complexité de la tâche, nous aurons besoin d’une troisième personne.

Solo tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Quant à Merai, il osa enfin croiser le regard de Hux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Mon Calamari semblait hésitant.

_ Armitage… souffla-t-il.

Sutho éclata de rire et baragouina une phrase que le Zabrak s’empressa de traduire.

_ Il peut partir avec vous si vous l’estimez nécessaire. Le grand Sutho en a de toute façon assez que ses geôles sentent le poisson.

Le Zabrak conclut sa phrase d’un petit rire métallique qui remonta de manière désagréable dans la colonne de Hux. Il détourna les yeux et tout ce qu’il entendit ensuite, ce fut le son du corps de Sutho retombant sans délicatesse dans son nid de coussins.

Puis, le Barabel qui le gardait tira sur ses menottes pour le remettre debout et Hux grimaça quand l’acier lui griffa la peau. Avec un dernier regard vers la porte par laquelle son équipage avait disparu, Hux se laissa guider en compagnie de Ben Solo et de Merai en direction du hangar où étaient stationnés leurs deux vaisseaux.

 

« *** »

 

_ Je suis désolé Armitage, souffla Merai alors que Hux était agenouillé à ses pieds, pansant les plaies qui remontaient le long des jambes du Mon Calamari.

Quel idiot il avait été de croire que Sutho n’aurait pas torturé son ami. Le Hutt avait juste été suffisamment intelligent pour le faire au niveau des jambes, là où les blessures  n’avaient pas été visibles lors de l’appel du Mon Calamari et là où Hux ne les avait pas décelées, cachées qu’elles avaient été sous le tissu du pantalon, quand Merai était apparu dans la salle d’audience de Sutho.

Ce n’était que lorsqu’ils avaient été libérés par les Barabels et avaient embarqué à bord du Faucon que Hux avait remarqué à quel point Merai boitait, peinant à les suivre jusque dans le cockpit.

Après avoir mis une distance raisonnable entre Sutho et eux, Solo au pilotage et Hux dans le fauteuil de Poe, se familiarisant avec les commandes de l’antique vaisseau, ils avaient enfin pu s’occuper du Mon Calamari. Solo avait été étonnamment coopératif. Il ne respirait bien sûr pas la joie d’avoir dû laisser les siens entre les mains de l’ennemi, ni était-il ravi d’avoir récupéré l’ancien amant de Hux. Mais même avec son visage fermé, il était allé chercher le kit de premiers soins que Hux lui avait demandé.

_ C’est moi qui suis désolé de t’avoir entraîné là-dedans, répondit Hux en étalant une généreuse couche de bacta sur les longues lacérations qui striaient la chair rouge de son ami. La peau de Merai était également extrêmement sèche et Hux espérait que Solo avait suffisamment d’eau à bord du Faucon pour que Merai puisse réhydrater son corps de créature amphibie.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cela allait arriver.

_ Tu m’avais prévenu que participer à cette course était une mauvaise idée.

_ Voler le casque de Vader était une idée pire encore, ajouta le Mon Calamari en gloussant malgré la douleur qui figeait ses traits.

_ Ca, au moins, ce n’était pas mon idée, grommela Hux.

Solo, qui les avait principalement ignorés, alangui sur son fauteuil et observant les étoiles qui défilaient autour d’eux à présent qu’ils flottaient sans but dans la Galaxie, se retourna brusquement.

_ Tu veux quoi ! s’écria-t-il. Que je rampe à tes pieds et que j’implore ton pardon ! Ca ne risque pas d’arriver !

Ses yeux noirs passèrent de Hux à Merai, défiant l’un comme l’autre de répliquer. Hux l’avait déjà vu furieux. Il le découvrait à présent inquiet et rongé de remords. Le cocktail n’était pas des plus rassurants et Hux n’avait aucune envie de le voir exploser.

_ La seule chose que je veux, répondit Hux de la manière la plus posée possible, c’est que nous trouvions ce maudit sabre, que nous libérions nos compagnons et qu’on n’entende plus jamais parler de Sutho. De toi, je n’attends que ton aide. J’ai participé au vol du casque. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. J’en assume désormais les conséquences.

Solo grommela mais ne répliqua pas. Son regard resta cependant posé sur Hux qui terminait les derniers bandages de Merai. Le Mon Calamari avait fermé les paupières pour mieux apprécier le soulagement que le bacta lui apportait déjà.

_ J’ai essayé de résister, tu sais, souffla-t-il alors. Quand Sutho m’a fait fouetter. Je ne voulais pas te trahir. Puis il m’a aussi brûlé et…

Hux se redressa et, du bout des doigts, caressa la joue de Merai qui se pencha pour intensifier le contact.

_ Tu n’aurais même pas dû résister, répondit Hux. Tu n’aurais pas dû le laisser te torturer.

_ Je voulais te protéger.

_ Je suis capable de me protéger tout seul.

Hux perçut Solo qui secouait la tête théâtralement. Il fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait qu’il avait été spécialement conciliant avec Solo, étant donné qu’il le tenait pour le principal responsable de la situation. Alors celui-ci avait plutôt intérêt à bien se tenir et surtout à faire ce que Hux lui dirait de faire. Il avait bien l’intention de tenir les rênes désormais. Il n’avait que trop bien vu ce qui arrivait lorsque Solo était aux commandes.

_ J’ai essayé de te prévenir, poursuivit Merai. Que c’était un piège. Mais…

_ Nous l’avions compris, admit Hux.

Merai rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

_ C’est juste que… hésita Hux. Apparemment, Sutho était bien mieux préparé que ce que nous avions anticipé et notre seconde équipe s’est aussi faite prendre.

_ Nous n’avons rien pu faire, grommela Solo.

Merai eut un rire léger.

_ Sutho n’est pas un imbécile. Il sait de quoi vous êtes capables quand vous travaillez ensemble. Et il a les moyens. Je suppose que nous n’avons pas d’autres choix que de trouver ce fameux sabre.

_ Je n’ai même pas la moindre idée de par où commencer, se lamenta Solo en passant ses grandes mains dans sa chevelure noire.

Hux ne répliqua pas. Il avait sa petite idée. Mais pour lui, ce n’était pas encore le moment d’en discuter.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, proposa-t-il plutôt à Merai.

Même s’il lui était difficile de vraiment lire la moindre expression sur le visage du Mon Calamari, Hux décelait l’épuisement dans toute l’attitude de son ami. Il lui pressa l’épaule en un geste de soutien avant de se tourner vers Ben Solo.

_ Tu as un endroit où Merai puisse dormir ?

_ Il peut prendre la cabine de Finn, proposa Solo après une rapide hésitation. Ce n’est pas très grand mais le matelas est neuf et il y a l’eau courante.

Hux opina.

_ Ca fera bien l’affaire. Tu nous montres ?

Solo se leva et aida Hux à remettre Merai debout. Puis ils se glissèrent dans le couloir, le Mon Calamari entre eux, soutenu pour qu’il mette au minimum ses jambes à contribution.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la cabine de Finn, Hux constata que Solo n’avait pas menti. C’était effectivement minuscule. Mais le matelas, posé sur des caisses de chargement, était en bon état. Et la fameuse eau courante n’était qu’un robinet dans un coin bricolé grossièrement sur un tuyau de refroidissement. En fait, l’ensemble ressemblait plus à une calle aménagée qu’à une véritable cabine.

_ Avec l’agrandissement de l’équipage, nous avons dû bidouiller un peu, admit Solo comme s’il avait capté les pensées de Hux.

_ Ca ira très bien, confirma Merai qui paraissait avide de pouvoir s’allonger enfin.

Ils le guidèrent jusque sur le matelas et Merai attrapa le drap léger pour le tendre à Hux.

_ Armitage s’il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Hux approuva d’un mouvement de tête. Le temps passé avec le Mon Calamari lui avait appris quelques-unes des préférences de celui-ci.

Il laissa Solo coucher Merai et s’agenouilla près du robinet qu’il ouvrit aussi lentement que possible, craignant que le bricolage ne cède s’il y allait trop fort. Quand un mince filet d’eau fraiche en sortit, Hux pressa dessous le drap qu’il humidifia sur toute sa surface.

_ Ca va te faire du bien, dit-il au Mon Calamari quand il revint près de lui.

Solo l’aida à étaler le drap mouillé sur tout le corps de Merai qui soupira d’aise.

_ Tu as besoin d’autre chose ou ça va aller ? fit Hux une fois la tâche accomplie.

_ Pour le moment tout va bien, confirma Merai.

Il ferma ses gros yeux globuleux. Hux se pencha sur lui et embrassa son front.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à nous appeler, chuchota-t-il au Mon Calamari.

_ Merci Armitage. Et encore pardon de…

_ Avec les ressources dont il dispose, Sutho nous aurait eus d’une manière ou d’une autre. Au moins tu as été capable de nous prévenir de ce qui se tramait.

Merai approuva d’un hochement de tête mais celui-ci manquait de vigueur. Il était déjà en train de glisser dans le sommeil. Une de ses mains palmées se leva pour attraper les doigts de Hux et il les serra brièvement avant de disparaitre à nouveau sous son drap humide.

Hux resta quelques instants à observer la forme immobile avant de se retourner. Solo était déjà à la porte, à l’attendre. Son visage était pâle et son regard fuyant. Hux soupira. Cet idiot était en train de se faire tout un tas de films.

Hux le rejoignit cependant et le poussa doucement à l’extérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux.

_ J’espère qu’il va bien aller, maugréa Solo sans enthousiasme.

_ Il est solide. Une fois reposé et réhydraté, il devrait aller beaucoup mieux.

Solo opina et reprit rapidement le chemin du cockpit. Quand Hux le rejoignit, il était déjà installé dans son fauteuil, à nouveau regardant vers les étoiles.

_ Et nous, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner vers Hux. Tu as une idée de par où commencer ?

_ J’ai une petite idée, admit Hux en s’installant près de lui.

Quelques années auparavant, Hux avait revendu à un collectionneur spécialisé dans les souvenirs de l’Empire une partie des affaires que son père lui avait léguées. Cela lui avait permis de se payer une année entière à l’université en plus de menus travaux sur le Finalizer. Une bonne affaire à son sens pour quelques vieilleries. Depuis, il était resté en contact avec Mul Parem qui lui avait toujours payé à un prix raisonnable les bricoles que Hux lui avait dénichées à l’occasion. Il lui avait aussi ouvert de temps à autre sa bibliothèque pour ses recherches universitaires où il possédait également des hololivres rares et autres documents historiques. L’homme avait beau être un nostalgique d’un temps révolu, il était intelligent, cultivé et Hux appréciait beaucoup ses conversations. Et s’il était quelqu’un qui avait peut-être une idée de ce qu’il était advenu d’un soi-disant sabre ayant appartenu à l’ancien empereur, c’était bien Mul Parem.

Sans entrer dans les détails, il expliqua à Ben Solo qui était Mul Parem et les espoirs qu’il plaçait en lui. Solo approuva et un début de sourire naquit enfin sur son visage que Hux avait trouvé trop grave à son goût ces dernières heures. L’insouciance de Solo lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs mais le voir avec une mine tragique lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche, comme si quelque chose clochait dangereusement dans son univers.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’apprends ? murmura Solo en tournant enfin les yeux vers lui. Toi, Armitage Hux, brillant étudiant et futur sénateur, tu fais de la revente d’objets impériaux, activité rigoureusement interdite par la loi ?

Hux grimaça et secoua la tête.

_ Venant du type qui m’a forcé à participer à une course pleine de bandits, avant de m’entraîner dans le vol du casque de Darth Vader puis de me faire piquer à une petite vieille une énorme tiare qui…

Hux stoppa brusquement et attrapa le bras de Ben Solo.

_ La tiare ! s’écria-t-il.

Solo se recula pour rompre le contact et il haussa les épaules, ses yeux fuyant de nouveau.

_ Elle est en sécurité dans un de mes compartiments spéciaux, ne t’en fais pas.

Hux souffla. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu pour mettre la main dessus, il aurait détesté que les hommes de Sutho s’en emparent.

_ Et Pak Artuk ? demanda-t-il.

_ Cela fait des années qu’il attend de retrouver sa tiare. Il n’est pas à quelques jours près. Nous irons le trouver quand nous aurons le temps. Sauver Poe, Rey et les autres est plus important.

Là-dessus, Hux n’allait certainement pas le contredire.

Quand un silence pesant retomba, Hux se pencha sur la console et programma les coordonnées de Mul Parem. Même en hyperespace, il leur faudrait de longues heures pour y arriver et encore n’était-il pas certain que l’homme pourrait les aider. Il sentit soudain une vague d’angoisse lui serrer le cœur, car si ce plan échouait, Hux ne voyait pas ce qu’ils pourraient faire de plus. Errer dans la Galaxie en espérant un coup de chance n’était pas une option et Sutho ne leur avait laissé que quelques semaines pour une mission qui aurait pu durer toute une vie.

Il soupira longuement et Solo lui jeta un regard en coin.

_ Nous ferions peut-être mieux de dormir un peu. La journée a été longue et nous aurons besoin de toutes nos facultés dans les prochains jours.

Hux approuva et quitta son siège, Solo derrière lui, pendant que le Faucon poursuivait sa course vers ce qui était peut-être leur seul espoir.

_ Je vais te donner la chambre de Rey, lui fit soudain Solo. Elle dispose d’une petite salle de bain personnelle. Si tu as besoin de te laver un peu.

_ Oui, merci, répondit Hux en hésitant.

Alors certes, après les dernières heures, il avait besoin plus que tout d’une bonne douche ou de vider sa vessie. Mais il était surpris. Ben Solo était habituellement plutôt du genre à le traîner dans un lit commun plutôt que de lui laisser un peu d’espace privatif. La présence de Merai devait vraiment peser très lourd dans son imaginaire. Et Hux ne savait pas s’il était soulagé d’avoir enfin un peu de temps pour lui pour se reposer et réfléchir ou s’il aurait préféré se réfugier dans la chaleur des bras de Solo et tout oublier des soucis qui étaient les leurs.

Il suivit juste docilement Solo jusqu’à une porte étroite qui s’ouvrit sur une cabine spartiate mais accueillante. Le lit était coloré et une petite collection d’objets hétéroclites sur le côté lui donnait un côté presque enfantin, rafraichissant.

_ Je suis juste là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, lui précisa Solo en tendant la main vers la porte de droite.

Puis il le salua de la tête et disparut dans sa propre cabine. Hux resta quelques secondes à la porte de la chambre de Rey avant de se décider à y entrer. Il ne connaissait pas bien la mécanicienne et se trouvait un peu gêné d’envahir ainsi son lieu de vie. Même si ce n’était que pour quelques heures.

Rapidement, pour ne pas laisser son angoisse reprendre le dessus, il retira ses vêtements et prit une douche brève. Elle avait beau n’être que sonique, Hux apprécia la sensation de propre lorsqu’il en ressortit. Après s’être soulagé et avoir frotté ses dents de son doigt avant de se rincer d’un peu d’eau, il enfila ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans les draps. Toutes ses affaires étaient restées à bord du Finalizer et il allait devoir demander un petit détour à Solo pour effectuer quelques achats. Il n’allait certainement pas porter le même slip pendant des semaines !

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil lui viendrait rapidement. Mais si habituellement, Hux était si épuisé par ses journées bien remplies qu’il s’endormait en quelques secondes, son cerveau en cet instant ne cessait de revenir vers ses compagnons prisonniers. Il ne pouvait que trop bien se les imaginer blottis les uns contre les autres dans la cellule que Solo et lui avaient partagée dans le palais de Sutho. Et avec personne contrôlant la Force pour les en sortir. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi Solo n’avait rien fait ? Pourquoi rechignait-il autant à utiliser un pouvoir qui aurait tous pu les sauver ?

Et désormais, ils se retrouvaient à voguer vers l’inconnu avec une chance infime de revoir Phasma ou Mitaka en vie. Il se frotta les yeux, se tourna et se retourna, mais sans parvenir à trouver la moindre position confortable. Jamais de toute son existence n’avait-il eu aussi peur d’échouer.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait bien une autre possibilité pour retrouver le sabre de Palpatine mais Hux ne voulait même pas y songer. Pour les mêmes raisons peut-être pour lesquelles Solo refusait d’utiliser la Force. Parce que cela touchait une part de lui-même qu’il aurait voulu laisser derrière lui.

Il s’étira pour forcer son corps à se détendre mais tout ce qu’il obtint fut un craquement sinistre au niveau de son dos. Alors, il ferma les paupières le plus fort possible à presque en faire couler des larmes et tenta de faire taire ses pensées. Mais dans ses oreilles, il lui semblait percevoir les gémissements apeurés que Mitaka devait pousser depuis les geôles. Ou le bruit des coups que Phasma porterait contre les murs à s’en déchiqueter les poings.

Il rabattit soudain le drap et se leva d’un bond. Son souffle était court et ses jambes fébriles. S’il restait ainsi à ne rien faire, il allait devenir fou.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa dans le couloir et avança à tâtons jusqu’à la porte de Ben Solo, seulement éclairé des petites loupiotes de sécurité. Puis il colla son oreille au panneau et retint son souffle, tentant de déceler à l’intérieur le moindre son. Mais tout ce qu’il percevait était le chuintement du recyclage d’air et le ronronnement des moteurs. Pas même un ronflement pour lui indiquer si Solo dormait ou pas.

Il posa la main sur le bouton de contrôle et la porte s’ouvrit. Il se glissa rapidement à l’intérieur, tentant de repérer la géographie des lieux avant qu’il ne soit plongé dans le noir le plus total.

_ Armie ? fit la voix grave de Solo sur la droite.

Bon, au moins, la chambre semblait agencée de la même manière que celle de Rey.

_ Oui c’est moi, confirma-t-il en faisant un pas dans ce qu’il pensait être la bonne direction.

Il y eut un bruit de draps avant que Solo ne reprenne la parole.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, admit Hux alors que ses tibias rencontraient le bord métallique d’une couchette.

_ Moi non plus, répondit Solo dans un murmure, comme si la clarté de sa voix n’avait pas déjà été un indice solide pour Hux.

Ce dernier tendit la main et rencontra l’épaule nue de Solo qui s’était redressé. Il la caressa un instant avant de s’asseoir sur le matelas, enroulant autour de lui le drap léger pour aller se blottir contre le torse de Ben Solo. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et glissa son bras autour de la taille de Hux pour le maintenir tout contre lui. Comme si Hux avait eu l’intention de bouger de toute façon !

_ Je n’avais pas envie de rester seul, souffla-t-il contre l’oreiller quand ils s’allongèrent à nouveau.

Les jambes de Ben Solo se mêlèrent aux siennes, sa main brûlante reposant toujours à plat sur son estomac.

_ Et… Merai ? demanda Solo après une longue hésitation.

Hux grimaça.

_ Merai est mon ami, rien de plus, fit-il d’un ton claquant. Nous avons passé du bon temps ensemble mais c’était il y a fort longtemps et ce n’est plus du tout d’actualité. Il le sait. Je le sais. Tu es apparemment le seul à ne pas l’avoir compris, bien que tout cela ne te concerne même pas vraiment.

Solo resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, comme s’il avait besoin de digérer une fois de plus les mots de Hux. Puis, son long nez caressa sa nuque avant d’y déposer un baiser chaste.

_ Bonne nuit Armie.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit Hux en fermant à nouveau les yeux, la chaleur douce du corps de Ben Solo l’aidant enfin à se détendre et à plonger dans le sommeil.

 

(à suivre…)


End file.
